


In The Dark-黑暗之中

by Forth_East



Series: Evilpixie的DC Omega世界观 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forth_East/pseuds/Forth_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce是处在支配地位的omega, Clark是alpha，Bruce利用他来度过热潮。然而Clark有一个秘密，他无法忍受就此放手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053151) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 
  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053151) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> For Evilpixie.  
> A translation of In The Dark by Evilpixie.  
> This is a translation work of Evilpixie's;  
> 本文为翻译作品，原作为 Evilpixie；
> 
> 本故事设立在‘Omega世界观’下。如果你对这个概念不熟悉可以提前阅览一下。  
> 同时还要提醒大家，中间会有一些较为黑暗的元素。  
> 另外，希望你们享受此文。
> 
> 翻译首次发表于百度贴吧-超蝠同人吧  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kw=%B3%AC%F2%F0%CD%AC%C8%CB&fr=index

Clark刚一打开门，满满一屋的无与伦比的美丽香气便席卷而来。浓烈的、黑暗的、极度诱惑的香气，因其情色的意味与亟待填充的欲望而甜美无比。香气随着每分每秒的动作从男人的皮肤里渗透出来，用惑人的塞壬歌声充盈着空气，令他坠入。如慵懒的蜘蛛在自己的致命之网上拽着他的猎物一般，将他捕获。

 

Bruce缓慢地在床铺上翻过身，他面朝下，用手肘撑住自己，向后弓起他的脊柱，并凝视着他。他的双眼变成了两个凹陷的黑洞，无法被满足的饥饿，占有欲，狩猎性在其中汹涌，充满了毁灭的迹象。他的身躯赤裸，甚至没有用床单遮掩，随着男人每一次呼吸而起伏，缓慢的、明确的呼吸，只有在呼气时产生最最轻微的颤抖的间断。他的双腿微微地展开，在敞开的门外漏进来的光亮中，闪烁着湿润的光泽，那闻起来充满性欲的汗滴缓缓从他苍白的皮肤滚落。

 

Clark向走了前一步。Bruce咆哮。

 

这是他的支配权的原始展示。一种无关他的姿态，无关走进他的门里的男人的力量，是Bruce强烈需要的支配权。一种Clark不会否认的支配权，他永远不会否认他。一种属于Bruce的支配权，正如他所做的那样毫无疑问。

 

一种定义了他们二人的支配权。

 

他向后退开半步，微微扬起下颌露出他的咽喉。对方看起来并不满意，于是他迅速让他的膝盖落在了门口。Bruce低声赞许，落回床上躺着，在他身下结实的寝具上摇晃着他的胯部。肌肉翻滚着，收缩着，颤抖着。肆意纵情，极尽渴求，这是Clark所见过的最具催眠性的画面。

 

“衣服。”Bruce声音嘶哑，身体因激素诱发的欲求的潮涌而颤抖。

 

Clark摸索着他的领带的动作因他的超级速度变成一片模糊，他松开那令人窒息的领结，将条状物从拘谨的领子上扯下来扔到一边。Bruce透过半开合的眼睑看着他，牙齿一口陷进了枕头，用一种总是藏在他在正义联盟会议上认识的那严谨的蝙蝠侠之下的粗鲁野蛮。

 

他随手将眼镜扔开，从头上拽下他的衬衫而没有费事去解开扣子。随着超人的标志露了出来，Bruce发出一声低吼，在床褥上难耐蠕动。

 

他的披风堆叠在腰腹处，形成了Clark Kent有而超人没有的矮胖感觉。披风垂落到他跪坐折叠起来的小腿肚上，丝绸般的柔软触感让他不由轻颤。

 

 “现在，Clark。”Bruce低吼。Clark偷看了一眼他压在床上的坚硬阴茎，早已预先渗出了粘液，直挺地指着他的胃。“现在。”

 

他踢掉鞋子，抽出裤子上的皮带，扯掉了贴身的衣料，动作快得让Bruce无法捕捉。明亮的红色靴子出现了，然后是他下半身的制服。他终于指挥着颤抖的上肢挣脱出超人制服的长袖子，即使速度很快，Bruce还是在枕头里发出了抱怨声，慢慢抬高，用膝盖撑起了他的身子。

 

所有一切看上去像是一种陌生的超现实。阴影更加深邃，高光更加明亮，中间色调逐级变成鲜明且华丽的细部画面。所以这一切，被那使人中毒的气味增强了，那迷惑心智的诱惑，那在他面前的床上蠕动着的Bruce Wayne的馥郁麝香。他比任何事物都更加刺激，同时更加轻易地让人上瘾。

 

Clark胡乱踹上了身后的门。门框的木头裂开细纹。

 

房间陷入黑暗之中，Bruce因此痉挛颤抖。他眼里大张的黑暗蔓延开，舌头在嘴唇间以紧张饥渴的节拍舞动着。

 

Clark突然出现在床上，抓住了男人的胯，手掌沿着他大腿内侧向上滑动，使他的皮肤变得潮湿。Bruce剧烈地颤抖着，在汗湿了的枕套里呻吟着他赤裸的欲求。他的皮肤因触碰而变得温热，如此的贴近，他的热潮的气味已经快要无法抵挡了。火热，沉重，但依然像这个男人自身那样迷人且充满控制力。

 

“天啊，你是最好的……”Clark听到自己低声呢喃。

 

Bruce向着他的手弓起，头扭到一侧，不计后果地向他闪烁着双眼。尽管热潮让他的视线一片迷蒙，那里依然有一抹他一贯以来的刻薄的明智，像黑色的火焰在他眼里燃烧。

 

“干，”他粗喘着。“干我。”

 

Clark的手指颤抖着从他双腿间低垂的球体上滑过。Bruce发出嘶声，弓起后背，分开双腿，尽可能的贴近他，Clark从未见他如此表现过。他怎么也摸不够他。他的手顺着充满力量的大腿滑动，手掌罩住他的双球，抚摸着他的阴茎，可依然不能满足他对他的生理性的沉溺。Bruce Wayne。Batman。

 

“干我！”

 

他的手指安抚地在Bruce的髋骨上绕着圈，前倾将他的嘴唇压在那火热的滴水的洞口，将自己埋入他双臀之中。Clark大口啜吸吞咽着他敞开的身体渗出的甜腻潮湿，Bruce颤抖着，低吼着，却并没有躲开。

 

馥郁生涩的美好味道让他着迷。

 

被汹涌在空气中的信息素填满，被性爱的锐利甜腻而调谐，火热地燃烧着如同波旁威士忌（bourbon），飞溅在他的咽喉深处。

 

Clark再一次舔了舔他潮湿环形入口，然后刺穿了皱褶的肌肉。Bruce向后陷在了他的怀里，吼声低沉而高亢，Clark把舌尖按向只有体内才有的隐蔽的神经丛，那个每一个omega都具备的神秘的甘甜的点，那个会紧紧缠绕住alpha的结地方。

 

很快Bruce因焦灼而狂乱的高潮而痉挛，反过来主动向着Clark的嘴挺动。他迅速查看了一眼发现Bruce的勃起还是一副坚硬的预备姿势立在腿间。精液还没有洒出来。

 

Bruce是一个具备充足信息素效能的omega，拥有足够的意志力去强取豪夺并指挥任何一个他选择的alpha。在个体可能呈现出的三种结果之中，Omega既是最备受歧视的，私下里相当宝贵的性种——或者说性别，如果你赞同那种政治主张。Alpha，beta，以及omega。

 

每一个类型都有着一系列独特的自然倾向和生理性差异，其中雄性omega最出名的一点就是他们色情的性能力，同时能够获得传统的男性感官，包括射精，以及通过位于内部的、在性唤醒时被激活的神经丛获得肛门快感。

 

一个好的alpha可以让omega在同时从双重通路上获得高潮。

 

Clark将舌头更深地陷入对方，饿极了一般口舌侍弄他的入口，新发现的目标推动着他潜入得更深，深入到那破坏性的叫人上瘾的香气中，用舌头的每一次撞击和舔弄干着他。当他这么做的时候，他的手四处摸索着，用一只快速颤动的拳头握在了对方肿胀的勃起之上。Bruce的手狠狠攥了起来，整个身子都在猝不及防的欲求之下摇晃着。

 

“干……”这一次，不是一个指令，而是一声呼吸困难的咒骂。

 

他的臀部对着Clark的脸摇摆扭动，就好像不知道自己该向前推还是向后退。Clark感觉到一滴温热从他的下巴滴落，一股火热的新鲜的液流袭击了他。好甜。如此的甜美，几乎刺痛。无需刻意引诱就依然充满了性爱意欲。粗劣与兽性。混乱与污浊。不堪与急切。初始与美妙。alpha与omega。

 

而眼前这个在床褥之间不断喘息的男人，让这一切变得更加浓烈。

 

Bruce Wayne。

 

他是一个慢慢将Clark吸入的黑洞。一个强大的，美丽的，无法解释的存在，用一种变化莫测的欲望就能够将他吞噬，将他毁灭。危险的，黑暗的，苛求的。然而不知为何，也是这个世界上最美丽，也是色情到最为令人厌恶的存在。

 

Bruce。

 

高潮来临。呻吟被破碎的喘息而玷污，一波高潮粗暴地覆盖过另一波。热流把Clark的唇间搞得潮湿而温热，射出的精液在他手指之间喷洒并涂满了男人的腹部。Bruce在这相互连锁的快感的粗暴对待下扭动着，随着一声颤抖的叹息，被用尽被榨干一般，跌回到床上。

 

通常人体在射精后会因为力竭而缴械投降。热潮中的omega不会。他们不能。唯有一样东西能够平息身下男人的填不满的欲望。一个alpha的结。

 

Bruce蠕动着翻转，背朝下躺着。茫然地摸索着，直到Clark将舌头贪婪地滑过那飞溅在他躯干上的东西。他的汗水，肌肤和精液的味道迎面扑来，令人眩晕的欲望冲走了他所有感官，不顾一切的渴求点亮了他身体里的每一根神经。

 

Bruce的拳头找到并揪住了他的头发。Clark发出一声哀鸣被拉向前，然后被拽了下去，嘴唇压在了Bruce的唇上。这不是那种情侣间分享的亲吻。这是一种被omega欲求触发的吻，被独有的alpha激素所迷惑。他的唾液中，正不断制造出alpha激素来。

 

Bruce用舌头的野蛮的穿刺推挤掠夺着他的口腔，刮擦着他的牙齿，扫过他的舌头让它粗鲁地舞动起来。Clark隐隐约约注意到了他咽喉中毫无阻碍地溢出的声响，意识到他听起来是多么的冲动，多么的急迫。不过之后，Bruce的双腿从他身下挣脱开来，高高地勾在他的臀部，然后所有的意识都降解成了一个性欲的漩涡，和一连串令人窒息的吻。

 

Clark轻轻一顶便进入了他。他的手猛地捧在Bruce的头的两侧，开始一下下地重击着他，对方淡淡的热潮气息和自己压抑许久的需求就好像燃料一样，及时补充上来。他们的身体随着一声湿漉漉的拍击声撞在一起，他们在彼此的口中发出咕噜的声响，Bruce抓着他的臀，指引他从一个更好的更加残忍的角度进入他。

 

他爱他。

 

Clark凝视着身下的男人，对方因新一波的快感冲击而胡乱怒骂着，而他自己的身体则因为这个认识而战栗。他、爱、Bruce Wayne。他爱他，深深的爱着，与他的热潮或是热潮之外他们共享的性爱无关。爱着他，如此炽热的强烈，令他内脏打结手指发抖。这令他在陷入他身体的紧绷潮湿的时候，用氪星语，呢喃着说出了求婚的誓言。

 

他爱他。

 

他已经爱了他很久很久。

 

爱情的第一枚脆弱的新芽在许多年前就已萌发，甚至在他知道Bruce是个omega之前。可以追溯到当那个蓝色眼睛的蝙蝠侠对他足够信任并告诉了他他的身份的时候，即使缺少力量他也毫无疑问地指挥着正义联盟，他给予他一个小小的嘴唇的弧度，这在Bruce来说就跟一个大大的露齿微笑一样；只是更加的私密，更加的个人。

 

Clark向前弯下身，在他的高潮的第一次剧痛中呻吟出声。Bruce从牙缝中泄出嘶声，并将臀部高高地向着Clark抬起。他的眼睛因为快感而雾蒙蒙的，脸颊透出两抹亮丽的色泽，肌肤因充满情色香气的汗水而潮湿。在他下颌的短粗线条之下，他的omega腺像一个肿胀的红色污浊粘在他的皮肤上。未被标记。

 

一股alpha味道的唾液充满了他的口腔。他牙关紧咬。他只咬过Bruce一次，而那一次是在特殊情况之下。啃咬是迈向完全展开的结合关系的第一阶段。他不能背叛他的友人的信任，用这种方式标记他。他不能背叛这个他深爱的男人。如果他要咬Bruce，也必须是在这个男人处于清醒时给出许可，而不是在他迷醉在自身激素的情况下。

 

他怀疑Bruce会允许的。

 

他爱Bruce。他迅速接受了这个简单的认知。这是事实，有着数不清的证据支持它，让它变得无可辩驳。但是Bruce的情感要更加黑暗，更加深沉，归罪于他曾经遭受的种种不公。他属于他的使命，属于这个苍穹之下的背叛都市，属于上方洞穴中的披风和斗篷。Clark的爱是一颗大树，高大，强大，健壮。Bruce的爱是一朵花，充满生机，无与伦比，却注定凋亡。所有他的力量，所有奉献，都献给了他的城市。

 

他爱Bruce，但这份爱没有回报。

 

“结，”Bruce咕哝着，“锁结我。”

 

Clark怀疑他就算他想拒绝，他也永远做不到。

 

随着他的快感到达顶点，他继续狂乱地冲击了几次，然后将他的勃起的逐渐膨大起来的根部推入皱起的肌肉进入Bruce。男人略有些畏缩，但在Clark进入时他却向着Clark摇晃着。他对着他射空了所有，快感的闪电让他视线模糊。他的结更加肿胀了，把他困在了对方体内，并让一声长长的、低低的呻吟，从Bruce口中发出。

 

绝大多数的omega在这种时候都会陷入一片混乱。Bruce再一次推翻了所有惯例和所以然。

 

他向前倾过来，舌头在Clark的脸颊上滑过。这个举动彻底冲走了Clark的任何一丝谨慎，带来了全新的性唤醒，战栗感奔驰过他的全身。他再次开始研磨着Bruce，用他的结撞击着他体内的神经，伸手向下握住他半硬的小兄弟让其完全勃起。

 

锁结和Clark洒在他体内的充满激素的精液，暂时降低了Bruce热潮的强烈浓度，他的理智回笼，让他的眼睛重新变得锐利起来，哪怕在绝对的黑暗之中，他也可怕地对焦在了他的身上。

 

“妈的我爱死你的结了。”

 

好吧虽然清醒了一点但还是热潮过度。

 

Clark更用力地挤压着他，手指粗鲁地玩弄他的阴茎的头部，细碎的亲吻散落在他脸上。他把他的下唇吸到齿间，狠狠地一夹，咬出了一丝血液。

 

Bruce惊讶地猛然退后，舔了舔嘴唇，然后咆哮。可随着他身体接受到的触感到达顶峰，他的怒吼融化成了一声快感的呻吟。

 

Clark着迷地看着Bruce皱起的眉头，同时他的身体在另一波高潮下颤抖。

 

“F-fuck！”

 

“嘘……”

 

Bruce露出牙齿，挺身上前贪婪地咬着他的嘴。“吻我，”他声音嘶哑，“我要接吻。”

 

Clark顺从。

 

Bruce用一种能够让普通人类受伤的残暴，咬着，撕扯着，舔着他的嘴。Clark爱死了。他爱死了知道Bruce因为他而失控，爱死了知道他能够放任自流，爱死了这种成为Bruce私有物的感觉。他用手臂环抱住他，任由Bruce虐待着滥用着他的嘴唇，把他依然坚挺的长物更深地按压在他体内。

 

过了不到半小时，Clark的结开始平息。Bruce感觉到它的缺失而皱起了眉，翻滚着让他们都翻了个身，满怀占有欲，坐在了他上方。又过了十分钟，随着他的热潮再次激增，他开始在Clark的胯部前后移动着。他又要了他的结九次，相当粗暴的半个小时一回合，最终崩溃到了无骨的程度，筋疲力竭地陷入了热潮后的恢复性深度睡眠之中。

 

Clark面对他侧身躺在他身后，向他的疲惫缴械投降了一小会儿。当他的生物钟告诉他太阳已经在没有窗子的房间外升起来时，他溜了出去吸收了一些能量，返回，用一块潮湿的毛巾清洗了对方身上干涸的滑液和精液。Bruce并没有被吵醒。他还要再睡好几个小时，当他醒来后只有很短的中场休息，刚好够他吃东西，喝水，并使用洗手间，然后他又将回到热潮中。

 

Clark前倾，亲了亲他。

 

一个吻，不同于过去几天被热潮驱使的饥渴污染了的吻。一个他希望他能够在Bruce清醒时给予他的吻。缓慢而温柔。

 

“我爱你。”他低语。

 

这句话是禁忌，并将禁断的战栗感传遍他全身。

 

“对不起。”

 

他穿上了他的超人制服，把工作套装扔在了地板上，飘出了房间，穿过洞穴，飞跃整个世界。Gotham在他身边苏醒，成千上万的媒体通过被选中的新闻节目，播放着喧嚣混杂的信息，植入的广告，陈腔滥调，和真相的微小残片将其稀释冲淡。他能够听到数以百计的omega们像Bruce一样正在度过热潮，数以百计的alpha们在照顾着他们，成千的人，在分享着他们的人生。

 

抛开最近发生的这一切不谈，不谈omega权益运动的猛烈爆发，不谈八卦媒体的蛮横谴责，不谈国际上与太阳系间人口贩卖，那些不断变动的名人观点，人口平衡说，性种相关的恐怖袭击案件，抛开所有一切不谈……人们依然爱着彼此。人们相爱，不是因为他们的性征，性别，或是性种，相反他们全不理会这些东西。

 

两个alpha在混乱的亲吻间斗争着想占据上位，一个beta玩味地夹着一个omega的脖子，两个小孩子，冒失地宣布他们长大以后要结婚，他们还那么的年轻，才不在乎他们会成为alpha，beta，还是omega。他微笑，无声地祝福他们的努力有所回报。

 

这个举动让他的嘴唇碰到了牙齿，他捕捉到一抹徘徊着的丰沛的令人中毒的回味，那是Bruce。

 

那个他爱着的男人。

 

那个他会回到他身边的男人。

 

那个，在很长一段时间，对他来说重要得足以让压倒整个世界的男人。

 

Bruce只是利用他度过热潮。只是利用他。他不能……不能把这当成某种并不存在的东西。过多索取对Bruce来说不公平。他不能……

 

Clark飞行着，手指插进发间，咒骂。

 

他有麻烦了。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce渐渐醒了过来。

透过庸懒的视线，他逐渐看清了环绕周身的房间。空气里漂浮着淡淡的致命的信息素混合物——Alpha与omega可口地溶作一团——衔接着鲜明而甜美的，汗水，性，和精液的味道。上帝，这感觉太好了。他唯一想做的事情就是躺在那里，在半梦半醒间飘荡，陶醉在温暖惑人的麝香里。他任由那蛊惑的气味抑制了他的感知，慢慢拼凑出过去的那几天。如果不是床单热乎乎地粘在他身上他一定会躺着不动，不舒适，移动困难，惹人厌恶，这些感觉把他推向清醒。

Bruce张开双眼，冲着浓烈的黑暗眨了眨。他翻身试图远离火热的床铺，却发现自己被困在了一具躯体温热的双手中。有什么毛茸茸的东西在他脸上蹭着。他不爽地皱起眉头，神智一点一点的跟了上来。

他躺在了某种温热又结实的东西上面。一具身体，他意识到，而不是床单。一具身体，几乎是用占有性的姿势将他抱在臂弯里，热得不像是个人类。一具身体，温柔地渗出炙热沉重的、得到深深满足的alpha的气息。

“Clark？”

他的脸颊贴着Clark的头发，男人的脸则埋在了他的咽喉处，他们的胳膊混乱地缠绕着对方。坚不可摧的肌肤随着每一次缓慢的呼吸而起伏。他并没有醒过来。

Bruce的脑中闪过一幅幅过去几天的迷雾缭绕的记忆画面；不断侵袭的高潮，满含激素的亲吻，还有Clark的结填满了他热潮期间空无的无助感所带来的解脱。Clark，这个男人的气味如今与他自己的混合在一起，形成丰沛的交配的麝香，溢满了整个小屋。Clark，这个如今躺在他身边的男人，完全没有意识到他的身体上溅满了干涸的性爱液体。

Bruce小心地让自己从与对方的纠缠中脱离，坐直了身子。这个动作唤醒了他那被过度使用的身子，发出疼痛的抗议，他不禁颤抖。被使用并被透支，远远超过了它通常的能力范围。  
四肢颤抖且疼痛，他的腿摸索着摆过床沿，并粗鲁地让自己站起来，凭着记忆艰难地慢慢走近了旁边的浴室。他关上了身后的门，摸索着电灯开关。当他找到开关，映入眼帘的，是从镜子中凝视着他的精疲力竭的倒影。他的两颊微微凹陷，下巴上有一小片新冒出来的胡茬，眼睛的阴影变得更深了，作为他最近不规律的睡眠模式的代价。他的下唇上有一道伤口，他隐约记得在那个地方被咬了，还有一串手指印形状的瘀伤散布在他的臀部。可是忽略他好像被虐待了一般的形象和隐隐作痛的肌肉，他无法忽视那股从他身上辐射出来的，深沉而满足的洋溢之感，也无法忽视那仅有在得到完全满足的性接触后才会出现的愉悦的痛感。

他让自己在那种感觉中沉浸了片刻，吸入吸附在他每一个毛孔里的，可口气味的混合物，然后才带着一丝不情愿，走入了淋浴间。这是个全自动的淋浴系统，喷嘴尽职地把一剂有益健康的热水以微微刺痛的压强洒在身上。他发出舒缓的呻吟，慢慢开始在他超负荷的肌肉的刺痛和扭结中清洗自己。片刻后他的身体在水流中放松下来，陈旧的热潮的味道被冲下了排水口。还要再多冲一段时间，他身上Clark的味道才会淡去，但这并没有太大帮助。Alpha的激素是用来标记的，过去几天里Clark积累了相当多的激素，在他身体上，和身子里。

结束后，他在余下不多的干净毛巾拿出一块绕在肩上，用分量过多的牙膏刷了牙，慢慢走回到卧室的黑暗之中。他们彼此分享的交配的情色气味，让他陷入了片刻空想，他猛地将其咽下。

“Clark？”

床褥动了。通过稀薄的从浴室门后泄露出来的灯光，他看到一只手从他在床上留下的空位上掠过。

“Bruce？你在哪……？”一个深色的影子用手肘将自己撑住。“哦，”Clark咕哝了一声，他看到他站在那里，毛巾悬垂在他的肩膀，显然已经不在热潮中了。“我猜现在你想让我离开了。”

Bruce真希望他能够看穿这一片黑暗，看到对方脸上的表情。看看那模糊了他惯常的慢吞吞的男高音的音调意味着什么。但是，不像是Clark，他没有任何能力，他无法看破黑暗。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“当然，”Clark说，看不到他在床上的动作。“我为什么会不好呢？”

又是那种音调。微弱，染上了污浊，就像与他有关的无法解释的种种。

Clark，Bruce才刚刚发现，是一个他尚无法回答的谜题。他是一个复杂的符号，藏在尽职谦和的奉献者的面具之下，是一种令人惊奇的、与他坚强而明确的气息不一致的顺从。他是一种气息，完整而强大，以英勇无畏的画笔绘制，却被一种读不懂的外星气息削弱。他是一个神秘的激素与信息素的容器，用他的人类躯体根本无法阐释。无法理解。但是能够去欣赏。欣赏那像这个男人自身一样令人费解的气味。

因为，关于Clark没有解释。

没有任何东西能够清楚地说明为什么他会成为现在的他。或是为什么这个问题竟会激起Bruce的兴趣，用一种在他们早先的友情岁月中从未有过的方式。

每一次当他以为自己抵达了一个里程碑，一个决定性的理解，Clark就会再次令他惊讶不已。每一次当他以为他已经搞清楚了Clark，他就会发现新的深度，而这将会再次的重塑他们跌宕的友情路程。一个新的姿势，一个新的爱好，一个新的观念；一个新的，他之前从未知道的他的部分。

因为Clark令他迷……上帝啊。

一阵凌乱的欲望让他战栗，Bruce裹紧了毛巾绕住自己。是这个房间里可恶的气味导致的。那股稀薄的，有毒的，惑人的气息，让他的膝盖虚弱，并且因为想到了这个近在咫尺的alpha，脖子一圈火热地烧灼起来。

该死的，如果不是因为他是Clark。肆无忌惮的美丽，毫不张扬的强大，能够让人安枕而眠的安心感。唯一的一个他曾发自内心地、信任的、alpha。

“你是不……”

“什么时间了？”他声音粗哑。

“九点二十。”Clark回答。

“早上？”

“是的。”

“很好，”他蹲下身，在被随意丢弃的衣物里摸着。

“我……”Clark犹豫着。“你确定你的热潮过去了？你刚刚……”

“我很好。”

“我知道，但是……”

“难道你以为我会不知道我自己的热潮有没有过去？”他厉声呵斥。他发现了他的牛仔裤，起身穿上。裤腿紧贴并摩擦着他汗湿的皮肤。

“我猜是吧。”Clark苦恼地嘟囔道。

Bruce轻声叹息，手掌揉着脸。他并不是故意要这么尖锐的。湿冷的空气，他刺痛着的身体，还有那些脱节的想法正凶残地肢解着他的自控力。他现在最想做的就是脱掉这些令人擦痒的衣物，回到床上与Clark躺在一起，大口吸入他们相互混合的麝香。他咬紧牙关，浅浅地呼吸。他已经在热潮里损失了太多时间。他付不起更多的时间来沉浸其间。

“我很好，”他重复，“相信我。”他的手指摸索到一件簌簌作响的衬衫，他拽过来并套头穿上。

“好吧，不过，那是我的。”

“什么？”

“那个。”

在浴室泄露出的光线中他看到了袖筒，他愣了愣。布料很薄，很强韧，在手腕处渐渐变窄，用一种遥远的外星设计指向他的中指。包边是原色红，躯干部分是荣耀蓝。转向灯光后他看清了他的胸口刻着超人的家徽。

他怒目而视。“我猜你觉得这很可笑。”

“不，”Clark突然在他面前出现。浴室露出的灯光打在他的身侧，在他雕琢而成的面容上打上了半边高光，让那一只蓝得非凡的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我们尺码相同，”他轻声低语，触摸着他略显宽松的织物。“你穿着更合适。”

“我总是在热潮里掉体重。”Bruce避开他，拉扯着想把贴身的制服从肩头脱下。

“我知道的，”Clark说。“我讨厌那样。”

他向前伸手帮他，Clark的手指快速沿着他的腰侧扫过，那一刻Bruce因为放纵的虚弱感的刺痛而颤抖。外星纤维从他头上套过，让他淹没在另一个男人的无畏的气息中，只是片刻，然后就被脱下。赤着身子的alpha从地板上翻出了他的衬衫，并放在了他的手里，而他的双脚摇晃着无法站稳，只是在熹微的灯光下傻傻地眨着眼。

“上帝啊。”他粗声道。他现在被Clark拴得太牢了。他的身体缓慢却明确地改变了，他的身体愈发容易对他产生回应；他的味道，他的触碰，还有他显著的alpha的味道。这是形成契结的第一个脆弱的立足点，在它被允许成长起来之前必须被扑灭。他不能用那种形式属于Clark。他不能用这种形式属于任何人。蝙蝠侠不属于任何人。

他必须远离Clark一阵子。他必须要独自忍受几次热潮，找一些混合alpha激素针来替代一下。他必须要……但是他做不到。哪怕他想到了这一点，但他知道自己的决心根本撑不住。Clark是一种上瘾症，一曲他逃无可逃的罪恶的诱惑之歌，他甚至不想逃走，所以他让它重演。一遍又一遍。每一次的热潮和热潮间隙。每一次，他都会在这个男人雄伟的美丽中迷失自己，在温柔而又细致入微的、仿佛会融化为一支极度危险的舞曲对待中，在Clark给予他的粗暴的性爱的强烈感情中，当他——这个星球上最强大的存在——驯服地跪下时。

只要Clark还没有咬他，他们就能够避免完全形成羁绊，这样更合乎情理。因为只要Clark没有咬他，他们所做的一切不过就是单方面的。这件事必须是这样。

Clark以模糊不清的快速穿好了衣服，遮掩住他身体的雕琢体态，先是用第二层肌肤一样的超人制服，然后是傻气的棕色制服，配上一条打得很糟糕的领带。他把头发从眉间一股脑抹到脑后，戴上了眼睛，微微稀释了他叫人惊艳的外星蓝色的双眼，变成不那么强势的淡色。

“再见了。”他说着，并不没有真正看着Bruce。

“好。”

他离开了，一阵错位的气浪重演着他突兀的离开。

他离开后的房间竟让人觉得空虚。

Bruce叹息，从头顶套上他的衬衫，下定决心走了出去，进入蝙蝠洞，然后缓慢的，痛苦的，一步一步走上阶梯回到庄园里。移动的时候，他尽可能让自己的肌肉用最小的张力运作。尽管如此当他慢吞吞走进厨房的时候，他还是在轻微地打颤，从大开的百叶窗透进来的阳光明亮得刺目，令他不适地眨着眼。

“他起来了！”Dick大喊，高举起一杯咖啡以示欢迎。他慵懒地躺在厨房的桌子后面，椅子颤巍巍地仅靠后面两只腿保持平衡，神气十足地露齿而笑。

Alfred抬头看了看，他正在火炉那儿煎鸡蛋，当他看到他的时候他撅起嘴，不发一言地加了额外的三个鸡蛋和两根香肠到油锅里。

Jason坐在Dick对面，举着自己的杯子，满腔愤怒地盯着里面冒着热气的液体。

“汇报。”Bruce轻声说，坐在了他们之间的椅子上。在坚固的木头上落座的一刻畏缩了一下。

“没什么事儿。我们结了那个失踪青少年的案子，”Dick说，“此外，安全把他们都送回家了。”

“什么人？”

“一个极道分支，打算搬进企鹅的领地，信不信由你。那只老鸟可是相当快的把他们给扫荡了。”

“在哪儿？”

Dick皱眉，“那个领地？”他问。

“那些青少年，”Bruce解释。

“哦。他们被锁在了海港里一条生锈的旧船上，已经准备好要开船了，鬼晓得是要开到什么地方去。你是对的，他们全都是omega。不过还没有人被碰过。我猜我们运气挺好，那些藏身远处的有钱商人们不喜欢被损坏的货物。”他冲着自己的饮品厌恶地皱眉。“报告我放在数据库里了。”

Alfred在他面前放下了一杯冒着气的黑咖啡。Bruce感激地双手环握住热乎乎的杯子，喝下了大半杯。灼热苦涩的滋味从口中涌过，冲走了最后一丝残存的热潮的味道。他严肃地推测着还要消耗多少量的咖啡他才能够让自己的机能系统启动，再次回到正常的感觉。

“除此之外，”短暂的暂停后Dick继续道，“周四的时候市区发生了一起肇事逃逸，一些业余抢劫犯，并且我们把Croc（杀人鳄）护送回Arkham（阿卡汉姆/阿卡姆精神病院）了。除了这些都还挺平静的。”

“很好。”

“你都知道的，”Jason控诉道，依然盯着他那杯没有碰过的咖啡。“如果你珍爱的城市发生了什么大事，你的那位外星人可不会黏着你。”

Bruce正在喝第二口，他透过迷蒙的雾气看了他一眼。Jason的视线保持在完全向下的状态，身体摆出了一个简单的臣服姿势，除了他额头上生气的皱褶和依然萦绕在空气里的刻薄话语。Jason最近才回到他屋檐之下，重新加入到家庭中来，取回他在族群中的老位置。他是家庭中唯一的alpha，要对一个omega族群头领展示顺从，这一点很显然激怒了他。这跟这个男孩第一次进入青春期时的情况一模一样。

但是，不像Bruce，这是Jason唯一的族群，在他那段散乱的人生碎片中他成为一头独狼，这已经解除了他们之间的标记。人们需要族群，作为他们的工作群体，家庭群体，或是介于二者之间的族群，就像他们享有的这个一样，哪怕仅仅是偶尔为之。

“早饭来了，先生们。”Alfred宣布，在他们每个人面前都摆上了满满一盘，以只有一个管家才能做到的方式，尽职且淡定地无视了房间中的些微紧张。“希望每一样都能让你们满意。”

Dick感谢着Alfred，椅子重新跌回四脚站立，胃口大开地迅速向食物展开攻击。这个男孩是一个beta，因此幸免于其他性种才有的折腾人的周期和残忍的生理机能。由于他较低的等级——beta激素水平是以alpha激素来衡量的——他有着一种近乎轻浮的气息，与一个低水平的omega很相近。另一方面，Alfred则是一个真正的中等水平的beta，安全而明确。

Bruce用直白的毫无食欲的眼神看着食物，身体慢慢退回到正常水平的状态下，可他依然没有胃口。

“事先至少有三餐连续进食，否则你今晚不能去巡逻。”Alfred简要地告知他。

他咕哝着，强迫自己的手指拾起刀叉。

Jason插起一根绕着盘子围成满圆的香肠，然后生气地吼了一声收拾掉他的食物，大步离开了房间。

“你像外星人一样臭！”在他冲向前经过Bruce的时候他怒骂。

Bruce实在没有力气站起来面对这个挑衅。最好还是过后再让他得到教训。Jason是一个高水平的alpha，对族群动态极其敏感。如果给了四分之一，他就会想要拿走一半。

Dick冲他皱眉但并未说什么。Alfred 装腔作势的擦了擦桌子。

这一天余下的时间都投入到缓慢恢复的漩涡和巡逻的准备中去了。他阅读了Dick的报告，改进并更新了一些有用的犯罪资料, 搞定了他关节里最后一丝僵硬，并又吃掉了两餐饭。就在午夜之前，他让自己洗了一个杀灭气味的澡，穿上了他的制服，最终消失在了Gotham夜晚的黑暗怀抱之中。

到了凌晨三点的时候，他终于感觉自己回来了。

空气寒冷，干燥舒适，盘旋着交相混合的气息，人群，汽油，还有尿液。栖息在旧韦恩塔的边缘，从这里，他能够听到一对伴侣在争吵，远处传来的警笛的哀嚎，那是警察正在竞速追缉他先前的工作，还有水滴从一个破损的排水口掉落的不变的滴答声。所有的一切，是那么寒冷，冷酷，且愤怒。所有这些无望的残忍的证据，见证了吞噬着他的城市的腐败。见证了他与之抗争的灾祸。

每一个部分，都是他的目标。

和过去那几天相比这一切是那么的不同。

极尽支配的那几天，狂欢接吻的那几天，还有那双璀璨的蓝色眼睛对着他闪烁着的那几天。那几天他游曵在信息素的海洋，猛吸着另一个男人令人心跳加速的气息，然后在这一切的混合之中溺亡。那几天充满了被Clark干得深陷在床褥里的美味的深入骨髓的疼痛。Clark，这个能够撕开整个世界的男人，却依然在他的拳头纠缠在他头发里时发出低低的呜咽，在他向他怒吼咆哮时跪下并露出他的咽喉。Clark，这个完全不清楚自己非凡美丽的男人，这个简直就是一个诱人的情感谜团的男人，这个会在Bruce向后扬起头颅裸露出他那不能下嘴的omega腺时，退缩着咽下唾液的男人。对他很好……从来都对他如此之好……

Bruce被从自己的思绪里拽了出来，他耳中的接收器发出尖锐的哔剥声，是一个最新暴力犯罪的报告。有两名警察被大火力困在车子后面。一人急迫地高声呼叫支援，无线电传来的声音因为扭曲变调而模糊不清。这没有关系。他不需要用无线电也能听到。机关枪的与众不同的咔哒声回响在附近一块空地的开口处。他从建筑上一跃而下，利用抓钩摆荡，在屋顶上滑翔而过直奔骚乱而去，他的脑子里还被琐碎的荒唐的欲望搅和着。

扑向恶棍时他咒骂。诅咒他的性种，诅咒交配的复杂的麻烦，以及它产生的混杂结果。但是所有这些之上他诅咒Clark。诅咒他，因为，不管他自己到底怎么想，他知道在这个月结束之前他都会一直渴望着这个男人。

他有麻烦了。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“这就是找alpha当雇员的麻烦，”Perry White（星球日报主编）愤怒地声明，手重重地拍在Clark Kent的空无一人的木桌上。一个被当做镇纸的兵人在余震中岌岌可危地摇晃着。她的手指的动作未被打断，继续在键盘上噼啪跳动。“真他妈没用，”Perry继续。“唯一能指望他们去做的一件事，就是闻到一丁丁点儿母狗的味道就把所有正事抛诸脑后。”

Lois冲着她满脸怒气的老板质疑地挑起一边眉。“称呼omega为母狗已经不再是政治正确（politically-right）的说辞了，Perry。”电脑屏幕上跑过另一串句子。

“四天不露脸不工作同样也不是什么政治正确，”男人冷哼着回答，“如果不是这孩子写东西就像一个该死的天使一样我发誓我一定叫他夹着尾巴滚蛋，比超人放屁还快。”他查看了下手表。“以现在这效率他还是很有可能被踹。下一次我看见他的时候他最好已经搞定了那个该死的Mirror Master（镜像大师）的报道。你负责告诉他，Lane。”

“我会告诉他的，”她答应下来，随着一个利落的修饰完成了她的报道。“哈！开始印刷吧，我刚给你搞定了第二页。”

Perry大步走回他的办公室，心不在焉地向后挥了挥手。“拼写检查，Lane。”

她满口答应，然后吓了一跳，发现她的成果被数条参差不齐的平行红线给吞没了。“下一个议员要是说他们打算合理化英语语言，我一定投他一票，”她嘟哝着仔细查看大量拼写错误，这些错字简直就像是嫁给了她的成果一样阴魂不散。

等Perry到了一个安全距离之外，Cat咯咯笑着跳过来落在Clark的空座上。她的金发高高盘起，被两只十字交叉的发夹固定住。脸上施了一层很有技巧的淡妆，表情很是得意。

“看起来Clark有麻烦了，”她无耻地大笑着说道。

“我只希望不管她是谁，她最好值得Clark这样做。”Lois喃喃，不确定地看着一串错乱的字母，试图记起这些单词原本应该成为的样子。看样子，灵感并不会给拼写错误留下余地啊。

“你觉得是谁？”

Lois耸肩。“这世上可是有很多omega。”

“准确来说，”Ron走过来插嘴，长长的深色手指捧着一个浅咖色的杯子，“就在两周半以前，全世界人口数中的omega数正式低于了八亿。”

“就像我说的，”Lois换了另一个单词，抱怨。“好多个omega。”

他皱眉。Ron Troupe是星球日报的政治新闻记者，无疑是员工中最优质的，对数字有着绝佳的记忆力，就像绝大多数真正的中等水平的beta一样。他的写作能够提供很多有用信息，就是有点无趣。

“与这个数量相对应的，是超过25亿alpha。”他嘀咕道。

她翻了个白眼。“是啊是啊，我们都知道，这可是个大问题，每三个alpha里面有两个都会，”她举起双手各伸出前两根手指模拟一对冒号，“被遗漏。”

Cat眨眼。“是吗？”

“噢当然了，如果你再折算上beta的数量，不管有多少……”

“超过35亿，”Ron提供数字支持。

“……是乐意投身到情侣关系……”她暂停。“怎么拼‘malnutrition’？”（营养不良）

“M-a-l……”

“噢拜托，”Cat插话，赶走Ron的援助。“Clark几乎哪儿都不去。一定是某个我们认识的人。你们难道一点点好奇心都没有吗？”

“我们这么嚼舌根是不是不太好？”Ron紧张地问。

“为什么不？他又不在，而且我可是绯闻专栏专家，”Cat说着，自豪地把手放在胸前。

“我可不认为Clark Kent跟谁睡觉算是个新闻。”

“确实不算，但是市长的老婆最近太忠诚了我好无聊。”

Lois脱离了对话，心不在焉地啃着她的拇指指甲，看着她的文章里接踵而来的大堆混乱的单词。一会儿之后这对搭错线的家伙晃荡到别处去了，二人的对话已经进入深度讨论，Ron认为这是有关于社会学对性群体动态的影响而Cat认为这只不过就是个名人八卦。Lois已经完成了一半的文章校正，钟表上的长臂也已经在抛光的圆面上走过精准的一半，这时Clark才终于推开门走了进来。

他的气息立刻击中了她。

哦对了。他一直跟一个热潮中的omega在一起。而且是一个高水平的。就算他身上真实冒出来的是气味抑制产品味道，omega的味道还是相当的显著。Perry可不会喜欢这个。

她看着他在她对面坐下，疲惫地看着散乱抛在他桌上的纸张。他的头发很乱，尽管能看出曾被梳子粗暴地梳理过，可还是乱蓬蓬的。他的皮肤奇怪地比平常要白，脸颊最近刮过了，但是看起来并不好。他说着自己在一个犯罪现场被抓住了还被枪指着。唯一缺少的就是脸颊上再来一个唇印了。

“你被开除了。”Lois告诉他。

他猛地往后挺直了身子，就好像被戳了一下。“什么？”

“除非你把镜像大师的报道写完了。Perry的指示。”

“我……”

“你有麻烦么？”

一抹令人同情的目光：“是的。”

她叹气，摇头。“给你的那个omega搞一份医生处方，Smallville。你不能一直像这样没有任何正式的理由就消失不见。鬼知道你这样进进出出的已经很糟了。”她严厉地看着他，“袖子。”  
Clark眨了眨眼然后低头看。脸刷地一红，迅速把漏出来的超人的袖子边塞回到他笨重外套下面。

她知道他的身份到现在已经有好几年了。通过轻佻的挑逗，友好的竞争，还有从他袖口漏出的秘密，她喜欢认为他们是亲近的。亲近得足以知道他现在的恼火、紧张的姿势并不是因为Perry的吓唬，他紧逼的最后期限，或是他的那位omega留给他的多得不可思议的信息素，  
在他坚不可摧的毛孔里。

“让我猜猜看，”她解开了最后几个串了序的单词，嘀咕道，“你邀请她约会然后她说她只是为了热潮而利用你？”

Clark咬着下嘴唇，头扭到一边。

Lois呻吟。“你甚至都没敢问，是不是？”

他回给她的表情，简直就应该被印在字典上，就在“有罪”这个词旁边。

“你这真是注定要失败啊,”她叹着气说，终于完成了她的论文编辑。她自豪地把论文发送到星球日报服务器上的投件箱里，向后靠，伸展她疼痛的手指。

Clark在文档程序里打开了一个空白页面，心烦意乱地咬着自己的嘴唇。她看着他想到了一个主意，然后——迅速瞥了眼周围确信除了她以外没有人看见——以键盘能够输入的最快速度把它打入电脑中。30秒后他有了一篇完整的论文，而且没有那些似乎无所不在地纠缠着她的参差红线。

“去他的飞行，”她嘀咕，“我真想要你一分钟几百万单词的超能力。”

“你可以帮我看看么？”

她站起身，绕过他们挤作一团的桌子，倚在他肩上迅速浏览了他电脑屏幕上的一行行文字。这么近的距离下标记在他皮肤上的交配的麝香更加的明显了，一种陌生的甜美香气，携带着一种渴望的繁重的弦外之音。他坚定而熟悉的alpha味道与一种黑暗的，致命的新的芳香相互混合着。

“嗯嗯……不错。”

“你这么觉得？”

“我……”她聚焦在文章上。“是的，它……呃啊，不它太烂了。”

他很受伤地看着她。“我以为还可以。”

“是还可以，确实，”她说，“比他们贴在街对面的垃圾好一点。相比你平常的？糟透了。”她仔细看了一会儿。“你用了太多被动语态，把这一节缩短到一句或者两句，还有这一节是Flash告诉你的，而不是我们的消息来源。”她翘起嘴唇。“还有，有点乏味。你的小天使呢？你的技巧呢？就拿这东西你想搞出什么名堂?”

“我会搞定的。”他痛苦地低声说。

他搞定了。文章艰难撑到了第八页的下半截，最后一句意外地因为印刷被截断了。他的下一篇文章并没有改进。再之后的一篇更糟。他因为从越南一个自然灾害区把人们救出来而错过了一个会议，还忘了写报告导致别的报纸提前刊登了这个事故。那天晚上其他人都悠哉离开后，Perry把男人叫进了办公室与他谈话。平和地。

当他出现的时候他的表情并不急迫。

“嘿，”她温柔地说。“裁决是什么？”

他耸肩。“我没有被开除。”

“但是呢？”

“最多一个月。如果我没能在一个月里有好东西产出……”

“你需要一个好故事。”

“是的。”

“但更重要的是，不管到底是什么把你搅得一团糟，你得搞定它。”她补充。

片刻暂停。Clark的手沮丧地穿进头发里，有那么一刻Superman的卷毛在众目睽睽之下落在了他眉毛上方，之后再次消失在混乱卷曲的头发里。

“是啊。”他喃喃，眼里备受煎熬。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jason讨厌韦恩庄园。

他讨厌光秃秃的草坪，有回音的走廊，和那些剥落的雕琢在石头表面的秘密。他讨厌这傲慢的建筑，没有尽头的空房间，还有那条路，每当他走过，那些很早以前死去的祖先的半身雕像便会注视着他。用钢铁眼睛里的黑暗看着他，和他在Bruce眼睛里看到的如出一辙。就好像他们在挑剔地评估他每一个动作——检查他——寻找他的漏洞。

但是关于韦恩庄园，他最讨厌的，是气味。Bruce的气味。一个未被占有的omega发出的凶残无情的塞壬之歌，因为极端高等的激素总数变得更加糟糕。黑暗，苛刻，危险。它包裹住空气，渗透进每一块砖石，可以在男人离开后依然在家具上粘附数个小时。它无所不在，它逃无可逃，而它又是那么的美，可口得叫人上瘾，他几乎不可能不被那气味吸引，吸入他有胆量汲取的分量。

从而设法幻想他旧时导师由热潮引起快感，还有他自己的。

从而想象那个不屈的蝙蝠侠，会弯下腰来乞求于他。

从而假装有那么一刻他能够满足甚至是超越这个男人设定给他的不可能企及的标准。

但是他不能。

他从来没有做过让Bruce满足的事。他做的事从来都不是正确的。他是那只误入歧途的知更鸟。是Red Hood（红头罩）。他是未知因素，是个精神失常的alpha，一个流浪者，唯有他遵守规则，才被允许躲避在这里。

他不是，而且永远也不会是，一个配得上他的配偶。

不像超人。

那个背着所有人溜进来引诱了Bruce Wayne的超人。那个用外星人的强烈味道玷污了Bruce的气味的超人。那个在任何一方面都出色非凡的超人……除了他的激素水平。他是一个中等水平的alpha。一个处在平均值的alpha。然而他依然不知为何，远比Jason优秀。

“嘿。”

Jason睁开眼睛。

他躺在宅邸尖顶后面的草坪上，在阴霾的灰色天空下方，临近一株古老的大树，一些蝙蝠在枝干间尖叫，喋喋不休。Dick站在修剪整齐的绿色草地上，双手插在一件过大的兜帽衫的口袋里，裤腿边缘露出光裸的双脚。

“你想干什么？”Jason咕哝着说。

Dick耸肩。“我现在没工作了。我不知道闲暇时间里能干点什么。”

Jason嗤鼻。“你失业了。滚去借酒浇愁去。”

“你就是在这里借酒消愁么？”

“是啊，”他说，“为什么不呢。”

他来到外面，就是为了偷得片刻，好远离里面那个埋首于公开未处理犯罪案件的男人那美好得令人压抑、却又残忍地不可触碰的气味。在这种时候，一醉方休似乎并不是一个坏主意。

“你……有吗？”Dick说着，靠近。“酒，我是说。”

“没有。”

“哦。”

小小的低声解释，以不同寻常的沉重感悬浮在空气中。不太像是Dick通常挂着的温和自信的表情。与他长年塑造的那个欢快多嘴的男孩形象是如此的不同。与他曾经从他那里听到的东西相比是那么的疏远。

“你他妈什么病？”

“什么？”

“我说你他妈的有毛病吗？”

Dick皱眉，看着自己的脚。“没什么。”

Jason十指相扣，枕在自己脑后。“你的谎很烂。”他说。

Dick抬起头，怒目而视：“你又有什么毛病？”

“没什么。”

“你的谎也很烂。”

Jason躺在草地上挪了挪。“看来我们都是挺烂的骗子，我猜。”

“是啊，我猜也是。”

Dick靠近之前犹豫了片刻，然后紧挨着他躺着的地方坐了下来。他的视线穿过大片花园，进入森林，越过悬崖看向后方的海洋中翻滚的灰色。他眉毛之间的皮肤上出现了一个小小的皱褶。

“要知道，那天你不应该在早餐的时候就那么走出去。”

Jason不屑地冷哼。

“我是认真的。我不想让你们这些家伙再打起来了。我知道你是个alpha他是个omega，但是他也是个很好的头领，这是个…是个很好的族群。有时候也算是一个很好的家。小了点，我猜，但是…很好。”他深深的吸入一口空气，随着一声叹息将它吐出。“我知道你并不想听到这种话，但是，他终于能够让某个人在热潮时候接近他了，这也很好。我不知道你有没有见过，以前当他一个人经历热潮的时候，那些抑制剂有时甚至会让他生病。病得很厉害。这些药并不是可以每个热潮都用的，而且一年又一年的用，他还是个高水平的。他不能就这么……就这么像别的那些omega一样承受这一切。而且比较安全的那些药物对他来说又没用。”Dick摇着头。“哥们儿，我第一次看到他病成那种样子的时候我吓坏了。我那时候……11岁？干，我不知道。我以后他要死了。”

Jason什么也没说。看着慢慢飘过天际的流云。

“然后Alfred告诉了我发生了什么，”Dick继续。“其实并没多少帮助。接下来几年直到青春期，我每天担惊受怕的睡去，就怕自己醒来就变成了一个omega。”一个难看的笑容溜过他的脸。

“很好笑，是吧？孩童时代变成omega是我最糟糕的噩梦了。现在…”

“你想当一只母狗？”Jason低沉说。

Dick大笑。紧张又紧绷。“不。不完全是。”

“你要么想，要么不想。”

“我……不。不是那么简单的事。”

“是的。”

“拜托，”Dick嘲讽地笑着，重重在他身边躺下。“难道你有时候就不会幻想一下那会是什么感觉……成为别的什么东西？”

“不会。”

“你还是个小孩的时候呢？在你知道你是个alpha之前？”

“我一直都知道。”

“认真点。”

“认真的。”

Dick皱眉。“怎么知道的？”

“我父母在我四岁的时候就检查过了，”他回答。

皱得更深了。“那是违法的。”

“是啊。”

医药科学的发展使得儿童性种的早期检测成为可能，很快这门技术就导致了弃子行为、儿童贩卖，甚至是某些全球性的性别变异和性种阉割的迅速爆发。在某些认为alpha是种危险的文明中，大量的婴儿alpha被杀死。在其他一些国家第一个出生的omega也遭受了同样的命运。更有甚者，兴起了全球性的邪教信徒，怀着消除‘软弱的’beta基因的信念，仅繁育大量alpha和omega。Omega性奴在令人恶心的幼年就被绑架并开始驯化。

法案规定此类儿童检测是违法行为，除非是为了医疗需求。

“是在某一家违法诊所么？”Dick问 。“我知道Bruce曾经捣毁了不少但是我从没见过。一定很混乱。”

“是在我们的客厅里。”

“他们怎么搞到MRI（核磁共振）的？”

“他们没有用MRI。”

“我还应该听下去吗？”

“不知道，”Jason冷笑。“你觉得呢？”

他们俩肩并肩，在沉默中躺了好一会儿。远处的城市的声响慢慢透过了树木，被悬崖下扫过来的带着咸味的狂风吞没。

作为一个beta，Dick很好闻，Jason注意到。他的低水平的让他闻起来有一丝omega的味道，比起几乎从Bruce身上渗出来的叫人思维扭曲的麝香，他的味道只是一种轻佻任性的调情般的芳香。它丰富了潮湿的海边空气，一小步、一小步地从他身上飘了过去。温柔而甜美，宛如一声叹息。

“抱歉，”过了一会儿Dick说。“我有时候会忘记。我在马戏团里的童年还是非常美好的。”  
Jason露出牙齿给了他一个大笑。“马戏团和街巷还是有区别的，白痴。”

“是啊，我猜是有的。”

第一滴零散的雨滴坠落在地面时，附近的蝙蝠野蛮地发出了尖叫。一些蝙蝠从枝头落下，皮质翅膀散乱地拍打着飞进了悬崖断面上众多洞口中的一个。Jason一直等到雨水均匀地洒下来时才返回庄园。Dick和他一起等着，无声地走在他身侧，光裸的脚踩着被修剪过的草地。

“外面挺好的，”当他们大步走进厨房门时，他说。“空气很干净。”

“是啊，”Jason低声道，下了决心让自己尽力应付房屋里的气味。“很干净。”

Dick奇怪地看了他一眼并推门进去了。Jason用了最短的瞬间想象了一下成为一个beta会是什么感觉，能够，像那些较低等级的人一样，可以闻到其他人的味道但又不会被他们控制强迫。如果他是一个beta，就不会走到哪里都有人看着他，不信任他的alpha，充满好奇的beta，和对他感兴趣的omega。他突发奇想，如果他是一个beta他就可以改变他的族群动态。如果他……他止住了幻想，迅速用现实生活冲散了那种不切实际。这只是Dick愚蠢的闲聊影响了他。只是Dick。

他走了进去。

“真是个适合淋雨的好天气，”Alfred拽下他潮湿的上衣，干巴巴地评论。“想来点吃的吗，少爷们？”

“我搞定了。”Dick大叫着，他从冰箱里找到一些火腿和奶酪。

“我不用了。”Jason大步走过，低声说。

“嘿！”Dick手里捏着一个几乎快成型了的三明治跟上了他。“你想不想做点训练？”

“不想。”

“来嘛，我们从没一起训练过。我们可以来场拳击。”

“我会狠狠扁你的。”Jason轻哼。

“就你？”Dick寻常的欢快调子溜回了他的声音里。“我可是看过你怎么玩的，小小鸟（baby bird）。枪，枪，更多的枪。我可不认为你这样的火炮脑袋能在手里没有东西的情况下把我撂倒，一次都不可能。”

“别叫我小小鸟。”

“为什么不？”Dick无辜地说。“我们都是Robin，我是最年长的。”

“我知道你的梗。”Jason。“别再那么做。”

“那这怎么样，”Dick沉思，“开始五分钟内把我撂倒，这个绰号就作废，”伶俐一笑。“听起来不错吧，小小鸟？”

他从来都不擅长拒绝挑衅。

二十分钟后他们都躺在了其中一间连接着蝙蝠洞的训练室的地板上，衣服和裤子都剥掉了。没有腰带，靴子，或是袋装袖筒。与Dick战斗最难的部分，是抓住他，Jason回想起前30秒内，看着那个男人在他们临时建立的竞技场上蹦跶跳跃的场景。Dick的动作快速且流畅，能够在一连串猛击中安然落地，闪避，并跳开，而不会被击中哪怕一次作为报应。

Jason双手的前臂已经落在他脑袋两侧，封阻了对方向他的方向掷出的迅猛的上钩拳，踢，和短拳动作，当Dick说话的时候，声音却与身体的猛烈动作不一致。

“我可能会后悔这么问的不过，说真的，你父母到底怎么‘检测’你的。难道是超声波？”

“算是吧，”Jason含糊说着。

“但是他们只能看到子宫，对吗？”Dick逼问。“雄性omega的子宫有时候很难找的。我听说他们在青春期前都藏得很好的。”

“没错。”

“那么，”Dick佯攻一侧，之后从另一侧袭来。“他们做了超声并且没找到子宫。那之后他们又做了什么？他们怎么发现你是一个alpha而不是beta或者是有一个隐藏器官的omega？”

Jason抵挡住这次攻击并利用其反冲力让对手失去重心。“药物。”他回答。

Dick眨眼，重新找回平衡。“什么药？”

Jason避开他的防御，手掌根部猛击在他的胸骨，力道不足以将其折断但足以叫他受伤。

“激素针，很可能混了些早熟性毒液，”他说，“给婴儿注射足够剂量的激素，它就会长出乳房。一个道理，不过他们要找的是腺体。omega腺或者是某种alpha腺体。beta的话没有特异腺体。”

Dick现在开始退后了，封阻并闪躲开他的攻击，下嘴唇咬在了齿间。

“那么，他们给你注射过量的alpha激素然后查看结果？”他嘀咕。“那可真是乱来。”

“Alpha和omega，”Jason纠正他。“我爸确信我的脖子会肿起，我的腿间还会一路变湿。他太漂亮了，他跟他们说；他太漂亮了，他肯定会变成一只母狗。他总是说那些话。我觉得当我开始咳出唾液的时候，那大概是我有生以来第一次让他吃了一惊。”

“操。”Dick被Jason一掌击中，低喘。

“不错嘛。”

“你全部都记得？”

“绝大多数。”

“干。”

Jason试图扫他的腿，但Dick利落地侧身翻滚并旋转着大弧度踢向他的脸。Jason抓住了他的脚，试图把男人摔个背朝下，却被Dick一翻身站起来逃开了。

“那个时候，”Jason听到自己在继续说，不太明白为什么。“我认为这就是他想要的。就算在那个年纪，我已经知道alpha比omega要好。”

Dick没有评论。只是从低处猛击他的肋间。

“现在，”Jason拦下，继续。“我认为他想让我成为一个omega。”

对方的拳头向他发出一连串攻击。他尽全力拦下，回以一系列他独有的攻打、佯攻，和重击。

“他跟黑面罩牵扯不浅。我不知道他干了什么，不知道他是个烂人赌徒，烂人小偷，还是烂人酒鬼。但是他背上了债务没钱还。我估计他心里盘算着如果我是个omega那么我身上就有他就能拿去卖的东西，包括我。”Jason耸肩，“那之后很快他就跑掉了。丢下了我们，这本来不是什么悲伤的事，但是妈是一个omega而我是一个孩子，我们在Narrows（窄巷）。我八岁的时候她消失了，几个月后Bruce抓到我在偷他的蝙蝠车轮胎。不过我猜你已经知道那件事了。”

“是啊，”Dick说，看着他，很陌生。“我猜我知道。”

他利用这个时机潜行向前将他扭倒在地。Dick摔倒在地，在他被钉住时惊讶地看着他。他的眼睛，Jason注意到，是一种雾蒙蒙的黄昏的蓝色，被长长的羽毛般的睫毛框住。

“我猜你拿下我了。”Dick说，脸颊上冒着热气。

“我猜是的。”

他的舌头紧张地顺着上唇的形状滑过。“到五分钟了吗？”

“不知道。”Jason低声道。

Dick凝视了他片刻，犹豫着，然后慢慢倾身向前。

Jason缓慢地吸气，咒骂，从对方身上挣脱开来。他站起来，开始前后踱步。

“起来。”他低吼。

Dick看起来有些困惑，悲伤地。他躺着，头发在他的脸侧张开，嘴唇微微分开。“什么？”

“站起来！”

“但……”

“钟在这儿。这次我们可以确认是不是少于五分钟了。”

Dick坐了起来。“如果……如果你想的话。”

“是的我想！站起来！”

Dick的视线捕捉到了Bruce，还有一抹冰冷的，缄默的领会从他眼中划过。他低下头，慢慢让自己站直。“很好。”

Bruce倚在门口，双臂交叉，闻起来极像是星球表面最富有最甜美的佳肴。那个外星alpha的干燥臭气燃烧殆尽，男人那残忍的未被抑制的omega香气，像玫瑰的花瓣环绕着他展开并绽放开来，攻击着Jason携带的、并一直以来都携带着的对他的防御。

当他和Dick分开时他感觉到Bruce的视线落在他身上，黑暗而挑剔。未被满足的。对他来说永远不足够。从没有什么东西对他来说是足够的。没有任何东西能够令他满意，没有什么能够改变他看他的方式，没有什么能够扫除他注视中的、被掩饰起来的失望。Jason知道的，即使这个男人否认了，每一次都为他打开大门，他知道他令他失望。即使每一次，当他告诉他回家来。

回到那死死紧缩的牢笼，回到那份甜美的折磨，回到韦恩庄园。


	5. Chapter 5

他不能这么做。

他不能。

他只是不能……不能停止。

他不能离开。

他不能离开Bruce。

不是现在。

Clark漂浮在太空中。穿过大气层的冲力将他的睡意赶走了。他的披风展开，像经历了一夜激情的床单一样糟糕。星星毫不羞耻地环绕着他，面包屑一般散落在浩瀚的黑色虚空之中，越过那迎接着他的太阳的温暖。

他被困住了。

困在对这个星球上致命一般最为美丽的生灵的爱里。  
那个声名狼藉的Bruce Wayne。身披羊皮实为原野之狼的男人。那个可耻的，诡秘的，诱人的生物，他占据了他，如此轻而易举，就像一条捕猎的蛇心不在焉地从能将人催眠的花束中拖出他的猎物。

如此强大，并非与他的性种无关，相反他的性种正是他强大的原因；这份原始的未被抑制的取向，就像是这个男人用他的身体构成的致命而危险的武器。

他因此爱他。爱他的全部。他爱每一次他说话，和每一次的沉默。爱着那些被说出口的秘密和被守护着的秘密。爱那些肌肤和伤疤。爱那些亲吻，能够停止他的心脏的跳动……却又没有真正让它停下。

这个认知让他毁灭。使他陷入困境。使他进退维谷。他爱上Bruce已经很长时间了。他爱上他……从他以为这个男人是一个气人的alpha，强迫他完成他能想象到的最荒诞的训练。之后这种感觉变得有些脆弱。像一簇摇摆的火焰。而如今这种感觉是炼狱。一种缓慢燃烧着的爱恋，不论何时只要当男人靠近他，就会给他的心脏带来完完全全的温暖。

他无法将其抛下。

哪怕Bruce永远也不会，或者说永远也不能，回应这份爱。他不能离开。除非Bruce推开他。

不是因为他喜欢的工作。不是为了这世上所有财富。

不论放弃正在追求的梦想的感觉有多伤人……他不能确定。他不确定这条路的尽头会否是一个快乐的结局。他不确定他想要得到的是什么。但是他不愿就这么放弃。

而且如果他真的不能在星球日报继续写作……天啊他真的希望二者得兼。他只要写一篇文章，一篇他妈的文章，他就可以同时拥有二者。但是，不知为何他现在根本无法管理这一切。他可以撕开地球，可以飞得比任何已知的东西都快，但是他写不出哪怕一个单词来拯救他瞬息间一蹶不振的事业。

他想让自己不爱Bruce，那这就很简单了，所有事都能够照旧进行。他想让自己不热爱在星球日报的工作，那么他就能够大步走出困局而不会将破碎的自我遗失在身后。他想要自己不爱任何一方，这样所以一切都可以冷酷，平静，简单。他想要……

有人在尖叫。

他像被刺到一样猛地吓了一跳，他将乱成一团的披风甩到一边，看向身后的星球。那一声尖叫是那么尖锐刺耳，声音大得足以从地球另一面传来。一声无援、狂乱的求助。

他的视线急切地在仰望他的城市之间跳跃。从Metropolis到墨西哥，审视亿万生命；有的温柔而安详，其他的破灭且痛苦。一个男孩在哈瓦那一条小巷里对着一具只剩三条腿的狗的尸体失声痛哭，两个孩子骑着一辆老旧的自行车从丹佛一个山坡上冲下来，咯咯嬉笑着。一伙青少年在中央城市郊的一座玫瑰花园里大笑着捣乱，以及两个陷入混乱战斗的男人，在沙漠中一座引人注目的横穿沙漠的老旧高速公路的中央，冲对方发出威吓声。一个年轻女孩因为她的鞋子让她的脚上长满了水泡。

Clark凝神注视着她，她尖声哭闹。

放心下来。

她很安全。这只是……

尖叫再次出现了。走调而恐慌。不是来自那个女孩。

他不顾一切冲向声音来源，慌乱地扫过数以千计的生命以锁定哭喊着求救的那一双嘴唇。他从一座城市扫描至另一座城市。从一个镇子到另一个镇子。成百上千的生命在他下方漠不关心地继续着他们的生活。

再一次，拜托，只要再有一声叫声。

一声咳嗽。

他冻住，皱眉。那是相同的声音吗？听起来很相似但是……在哪儿？

芝加哥。火焰贪婪地封锁了一栋公寓楼的一侧，将浓厚的黑烟挥向天空，把一个年轻的女人困在一小间浴室里面。她浸湿了毯子，在被烧焦发红的手指间绝望地透过它呼吸。火焰飞速攀爬上不断剥落的墙纸，让整个房间被烟雾淹没。下方的楼梯已然塌陷，将她困住。

他低空飞过被吓到的装配集合的消防员，用他的热视线在砖墙上切出一个新的门来。切下的建筑部分掉落到下方的空巷里，他漂浮进去抱起了被吓坏了的女人。

“没事了。你之前有试过飞行吗？”

“我……”

她发出一声惊喘，他带着她从他新制造的出口飞出，下落并将她移交给下方的消防员们。他的男朋友把穿着黄色保护涂层的士兵推到一边，抓住了女人，震惊地凝视着她，然后将女人狠狠压入怀中。

“谢谢你，Superman。”

有一些满身灰烬的幸存者已经坐在人行道，因为看到他的S而惊讶得站了起来。

“Superman！”

他无视了他们，扫描建筑，寻找任何其他心跳声。有五个。

他飞离地面，从一扇打开的窗户飞了进去，一场爆炸令火焰四处延展开来，他飞过一个火舌肆虐的厨房进入后方的大厅。一个年轻女孩，不超过4岁，提着一个装着水的塑料桶站着，盯着流动的火光不确定她能够用手里的东西做什么。他将她揽入双臂，继续进入另一个房间抱起她陷入昏迷的父亲。第三个成功逃到了房顶，尖叫着落在了消防员设立好的气垫床上，而他则把前两人放到地面并返回去救一个被困在自己屋子里的，用枕头套对抗火焰并用混乱的俄语尖叫的老人。

第五声心跳属于一个男人。他站在一间公寓外的楼梯井，不知所措，恐惧地盯着变成了一团火球的门。他的钥匙握在手中，手指僵硬无措地张开。

“先生。”

没有回应。

“先生！”他穿过怒吼的火焰冲他大喊。

男人转过身回以咆哮。这是一个alpha保卫他们的领地时的怒吼。

“你必须离开这里，”Clark说，停下脚步。“这栋建筑着火了。”

男人无视了他，转回身看着饥饿的火舌。他的瞳孔放大，脸颊随着每一次挣扎的呼吸而在饱满与凹陷间交互，汗水从他的眉毛上滚落，而他似乎完全没有注意到。

“先生！”

他飘浮向前，小心地把手放在他的肩上。男人攻击了他，手指蜷成紧绷的拳，牙齿闪着怪异的光。Clark迅速挡下了他的攻击，一只手绕过他的躯干，拖着他艰难地飞入空中。

他眼中闪过恐慌。“不！”

“没关系的，”Clark低声道，无视alpha溢出了攻击倾向的信息素，把他拽出了建筑。他们在燃烧着的建筑外悬浮了片刻，男人咆哮着在Clark的紧握下扭动。当他确认他不会从他手中滑落后，Clark落到了下方的街道上。男人的双脚触到柏油路面的那一秒，他僵住了。

“这是最后一个，”Clark告诉消防员。“你们是否需要扑灭……”

“不，”男人吼着，“不。我不是……我不是最……她还……”他踉跄着后退靠在了消防车上，他抓着自己的脸，艰难地大口呼吸。护理军医出现了，皱着鼻子，迅速从包里拿出一支omega激素针。omega激素能够让处于恐慌或是冲动的alpha冷静下来。针头从他脖子上移开的一刻，针剂就开始发挥作用。

医护人员继续去帮助其他人。

Clark看着他，男人的吵闹融化为抽泣，他跌坐在路上，无视了他之外的所有。他穿着一件挂着领带的宽大衬衫，鞋底几乎被磨通，瘦削的脸被胡茬的粗糙阴影所笼罩。他的手指上有一枚结婚戒指。泛红的眼眶发现了他的注视。

“她今天进入热潮了，”他低喘。“她……她总是在筑巢的时候煮东西。从来不吃。只是煮而已。博饼，香肠，热炒，面条，有时候甚至是酱汁。所有她能在公寓里找到的东西。我告诉过她，她不应该那样。如-如果在热潮时开着炉子……如果她……”他把脸埋入了手中。

Clark感觉到他的皮肤里浸出的悲伤颜色。

他突然地、怪异地，感到虚弱又难受，就像有人把手伸入他体内，把每一样东西都移开了一点点，所以它不是那么正确，所以它无法用原有的工作方式去运作。

“我很抱歉。”他低声道。

男人没有回答。没有抬头看他。

他离开了。

消防员们掌控了局面，他不能再多做停留。因此他装作有另一个紧急情况发生然后离开了。

这很懦弱但是，在那一刻，这是他唯一能做到的。

高速路上两个男人的争斗变得相当不堪。一个已经离开而另一个躺在路的一侧护着一只断掉的胳膊。Clark落下，用宣传专用的笑容帮助他回到车里，扛着车来到最近的镇子上的警察局。他脑子空白地在那里停留了一阵，给一小打照片签了名，心不在焉地希望没有人趁机把什么法律文件放在他面前。在地平线之后的某处，那个女孩还在因为她的鞋子哭泣。

有时候他痛恨这个世界。

他恨这个世界做着的事，这个世界将会做的事，还有已经做出的事……对他不认识的人，对  
他爱着的人。

最主要的，是它对Bruce做出的一切。

他恨他不得不徒然见证这一切，这摇摆着与月共舞永无安眠的一切，在这之中，当他不能够拯救每一个人时，他依然会感到心痛不已。

他痛恨这些无穷无尽的，淹没在求救声中的毫无价值的尖叫，他恨这些泥泞混乱的声响，他恨一个他见都没有见过的女人，因为她不让她的女儿脱下她该死的鞋子。

他意识到自己签下了Clark Kent的名字，迅速从笔记本上撕下这一页，吓到了那个男孩，他抱歉地笑着签了一个不整齐的 Superman。然后他在一连串的告别声中仓促离开，然后他因为不知道自己有没有权利这样做而喊叫，然后他就和Bruce在一起了。

“Clark？见鬼你在——”

“求你，Bruce，”Clark听到自己低语，“求你，我……这一天太糟了。求你。”

他跪在男人脚边，手臂圈住他的腰，前额埋在他的腹部。

“从我身上滚开，Clark。”低声。愤怒。

“求求你，”这一声可怜的哀怨让事情变得更糟了，他冒失地将他的歉疚的视线上移，对上了对方眼里尖锐的钢铁蓝色。Bruce用毫不掩饰的恼怒低头凝视着他，他明显是在去往某个地点的路途中被拦了下来。因为他说不出口的目的，通过他坚不可摧的拥抱，将他拦截。

Bruce几乎每次都要求他在生理接触之前用这样或者那样的形式表示臣服。下跪是性伴侣之间最为基础的臣服姿势。绝大多数都是由omega向他们的alpha展现出，这是一种omega无法享受到的传统的快感和特权，而Bruce却受之无愧。

当他突然角落冲出，看着他从大厅向下行进时，他冲上前用一个仓促的拥抱抓住了他，尽管他脑海中某个部分急切地试图让他退回来，并提醒他Bruce针对他们的关系设立的规则和约束，结果似乎两者都有一些。他偷来了一个拥抱，但是同样也跌跌撞撞跪了下来。

现在，Bruce 皱眉看着他，他跪着，Bruce的盆骨撞着他的胸膛。他伸手向下粗鲁地捏住了Clark的下巴，从他的腹部提开，将他的头以非常不适的姿态扭向后。他向上看着他，Bruce的拇指慢慢从他的颧骨滑过，拂过他脸颊上的凹陷，向下逡巡过他的嘴唇。一丝紧张的希望在他的胃里打结，他贪婪地将拇指吸入口中，暗示性地吞吐着。

很长一段时间以来，Bruce对他来说，已然重要得足以战胜这个世界。

这颗生生不息的星球那无止境的噪声逐渐调低，变成一种轻柔的私语，还有强健稳固的心跳声，以及从他身体其他部分逐渐升起的抒情的回应。他的呼吸，血液，还有身体，全都被胸膛里始终如一的怦怦响动强调着。

Bruce恼怒地低吼，猛地将手抽了回去，Clark迅速松开他环抱的双手，擒住了他裤子的前端。

“Clark……”

“请，”他低声道，“请允许我……”随着他扯开了对方的衣物，释放出他阴茎的柔软长物，他的声音渐渐消失。他窃取片刻惊叹着对方纯然的解剖学之美感。即使萎靡，Bruce的阴茎对他而言依然是一抹完美的浅色，被花朵一样的包皮的层叠包裹，被缎子一样的皮肤环绕，同样还充满了恶魔般的意欲。美丽。如此的美丽。

Clark抬头看着他，沉默地请求允许。Bruce犹豫了，四下一瞥，然后咒骂。Clark看到他眼里的恼怒，向后靠，一只手纠缠住了他的头发，把他的脸向前拽去。他被控制着倾向Bruce暴露的腹股沟时，他避开了杆状物的前端，相反舔吻起他的卵球。混乱的。渴求的。快乐的。

当他飞过那逐渐熟悉起来的悬崖和洞穴，冲向韦恩庄园嶙峋的尖顶时，他并没有打算这样做。当他冲过厨房门，冲上楼梯直直朝着男人奔去时，他也并没有计划到这一点。他甚至不确定，在被对方冷漠无情地利用了之后，还不到一个星期，他脑海中居然还会有着这样的想法，居然还想在未被邀请的情况下潜回到Bruce的人生中。但是这发生了，他无法让自己做任何事，除了享受这片刻，因成功煽动了对方而战栗，他闭上双眼，逃离前一天那始终潜伏在颅骨深处的失败和后悔的，那令人沮丧的遗迹。

在这个男人面前任何事都无关紧要了。没有什么是重要的，除了Bruce。

他把一颗睾丸吸入口中，温柔地用舌头舔着他柔软的褶皱皮肤，分开他的颌骨去迎接第二个，并在Bruce抓紧了他的头发时呻吟出声。一段时间后他释放了男人的双球，选中了粘附在阴囊表面那薄薄一层凸起的皮肤，将其将其吸入他的齿间，用牙齿轻咬拉扯着那血肉构成的风帆，不至于让他受伤，却又让他徘徊在释放之前。

“干……”Bruce大口喘息着。他的左手加入了拽着他头发的右手。

Clark感觉到他逐渐硬起来的杆状物的热度，抵着他的脸颊，他伸手握住它，舔着因为满足感而低悬着的毫无羞耻的囊球。当Clark 揉捏着他的鸡巴的头部时Bruce试图让自己不要呻吟，却让从他口中逃出的声音变得更加的美味了。

Clark不知道他保持这样有多久，在Bruce快速肿胀的小家伙上不断煽风点火，激烈地舔弄他的睾丸。可能有几个小时，他完全无法注意，也不在乎。

“吸我，”Bruce突然低声道，把Clark的头向后拽。“吸我。”

就像他们所有的性交一样，Bruce一如既往地控制着速度与范围。他命令并操纵他，即便如此，Clark依然因此而更加的爱他。

他爱他，因为，正如他听从指令尽可能地大口吞下对方紫红的头部和杆身，不管是多么微弱的方式，他放任他为所欲为。这样，他才能够忘掉这世界对他的滥用，集中在Bruce身上，只有Bruce，只去感受他的鸡巴在他的口中坚硬而沉重的触感，他的性唤起的味道，一种春药般的无与伦比，还有他皮肤的气息，一种肉欲的快感，与他正在进行的举动有着如此相似的私密亲近之感。

他的舌头沿着Bruce 阴茎的下侧一路舔过，鼓舞着他进入更深。Bruce抓住了这个邀请，Clark尽可能地张开口好让这个男人摇摆着进入他。Clark知道他的口水无法抑制地流了出来可是他不在乎。他伸手环绕过Bruce的臀部，双手抓住了他，感受着他的肉体的桅杆似的形状，透过他裤子的纤维，把他拽入他口中然后又把他拽出来。用他鸡巴的圆钝头部侵犯他的咽喉深处。

Bruce吼着，低声而深沉。“你想要我干你的嘴？”

Clark的咽喉深处发出哼声，作为无法否认的肯定，看着Bruce已然断裂的沉稳冷静更进一步地崩溃了。

Bruce开始刺入他口腔，被Clark手掌的拽着鼓舞着，他自己的手掌始终紧抓着他的头发将他锚定在原地。Clark在每一次冲击中吞咽着他，舌头描绘着他杆状物的下侧，在他撤回的时候挤弄着他结实的屁股。他们就这样直到Bruce开始临近高潮才慢慢减缓。

Clark又吸了他一次，长久而用力，Bruce快速而狂乱地冲入他口中。他随着一声诞生又泯灭于齿间的呻吟着迎来了高潮。他的鸡巴抽搐着，在Clark口中释放。Clark带着一丝自责目睹了那被强迫的私密的高潮，他记起了当这个男人在热潮时，他能够从那双失神的双眼，肿胀的双唇，和红润脸颊中赢得的、生涩的、从咽喉深处发出的哭喊。

“干，你吸得真棒。”Bruce叹息着，从快感的巅峰渐渐回落。

Clark放下了他的双手，让筋疲力尽的器官从他张开的口中滑落，在咽下前谨慎地舔了舔他的嘴唇。“你湿了，”他小心地评论。充满希望地。

他能够闻到。不是那种omega会在热潮中出现的从腿上流下那种程度的湿，但依然湿了。

Bruce 怒视，匆匆把他推开。“这不是个他妈的邀请。”他低吼。

“抱歉。”Clark嘟囔。

他本来很期待来着。在热潮期外他几乎很少被允许上Bruce，而他们现在所处的情景，不管是多么超出预料的性感，依然乞求不到进一步的经历。

Bruce严厉地打量了他片刻。“起来。”他低吼，Clark听从。沉默地站在对方细细审查的注视下。一个omega的注视。“你身上有灰。”最后Bruce说。

Clark低头看了看自己，他的制服的蓝色和披风的红色上都抹上了细小的模糊灰色。一个炭黑色手印被按在了他的胸口的家徽上。来自他救下的人们的直白印记，也是他没有救下的人们的无望的警言。

“是的，”他轻声说。

“你说你过了很糟糕的一天，”Bruce继续，声音比起好奇更像是在评估。“发生了什么？”

“只是工作。”

“哪个工作？”

“两个都是。”

Bruce的视线扫过他脸上的每一个细节，就好像他是一个需要被解开的谜题。Clark在审视下不适地动了动。“我……我很抱歉如果我……我只是需要……”

“没关系的。”

Clark眨眼。“没关系？”

“这是我们需要彼此的原因，不是么？”Bruce声音低沉。“疏解需求。”

他猛地退后。

那双眼睛再一次落在他身上，解码他面部的每一个细微颤抖。Clark不得不在他的美丽的，睿智的，强烈的注视下低头移开视线。他无法直视Bruce的双眼，他无法在男人像这样研究打量他的时候隐藏住真相。把那个他爱着他的秘密，藏起来不让他看到。如果Bruce知道了那这一切都将结束。他将会在他们中间建起一百万道高墙，在Clark能够解释之前，只需片刻，他的单恋就将走到尽头。

他不能让它结束。不……还不能。不管在这种心照不宣的约定中埋下他的情感将会是多么的不道德。

他不能够就这么……离开。

Bruce因为他的否认发出恼怒的哼声，绕过他继续走过大厅，向着之前被Clark以不知名的目的而延误了的方向。当这个男人经过时，一种突兀的恐惧念头出现在他脑海，他转过身抓住了他的胳膊。

“Bruce，我……当你筑巢的时候你……”

Bruce看着他，视线向下，看着他被抓住的手臂然后又回他的脸。

“……我知道这有点奇怪但是，当你筑巢的时候，你会不会煮饭？”

眯起眼睛。“为什么？”

“我……这是……为了一篇文章。”他撒谎了。

“我不想被记录。”

“不，我只是突然想到了一个想法……”他放开了他的手臂。“这不重要。”

Bruce冲他皱眉，看了看他本来要去的地方，看回来。最终，在长久的沉默后，他慢慢摇晃他的头，先是一侧，然后另一侧。

“谢谢你。”Clark安心地低语。“谢谢，”多谢上帝。“那真的很有帮助。”  
男人皱着眉，在又一段沉默中转过身子，缓慢，坚定地，走向了走廊。“回去吧，Clark。”他轻声说。“我不擅长应付糟糕的日子。”


	6. Chapter 6

去你妈的，Clark。诅咒你。

Bruce脱去他的战甲的最后一块，粗暴地把它们扔在蝙蝠洞的地面上，走到已经为他准备好并等候着他的压力感应淋浴下。含有肥皂的水流微微刺痛，冲刷他被战斗的瘀伤覆盖的身体，冲走了他皮肤上的血液和沙尘，变成粉色和灰色的液体，随着潺潺水声将悄无声息的蝙蝠侠伪装下的秘密臭气冲下了排水口。他擦洗完身体，皮肤的味道慢慢回归正常，他深深地吸气，闻到了omega的美味的甜美气息，清脆而清晰地盘旋在蒸汽里。

诅咒你下地狱。

纠缠了他整个晚上的记忆再次回到他脑中。Clark跪着，头发被风吹乱，脸颊有些过于粉嫩。Clark 笨手笨脚地摸索他裤子的前端，运动一反常态地笨拙，睁大了双眼恳求着。Clark的嘴唇紧紧抿着，裹着他的杆状物，脸颊上露出他阴茎的形状，alpha味道的唾液不知羞耻地从他下唇滴落。漠不关心。完全不在意他们所处的地方是多么的暴露，也不在意这是多么的……禁忌，一个alpha对一个omega做这样的事情。渴求它，并带着肆意的贪婪接受了它。

他的拳头狠狠砸在了墙上。

上帝诅咒你！

如今这个男人的侵入干扰了他的思绪太久了。他是一种他承担不起的消遣。因为他统治之下的街道，因为形形色色引诱着蝙蝠侠的罪犯，因为他最终能够在他的性种与斗篷之间找到平衡。他不能让他对那个男人的幻想——他的上瘾症——从他的使命中窃走他的注意力。一刻也不可以。

但是他也无法再忽视他。无法忽视这个男人，这个盟友，无法忽视他为他做的一切。

Clark在帮助他。他在帮助他。这是自他披上披风和斗篷后的第一次，他能够狩猎街巷而不受抑制剂遗留下来的头痛干扰，他能够切断偷摸从自己公司进口高强度alpha激素针的非法供应，而且他能够在对热潮免疫的期待下生活，而不是在对它的恐惧中。Clark的存在——他的力量，他的安全感，还有他心甘情愿的臣服——以一种他从不认为可能存在的方式支撑起了他。和Clark在一起他是强大的。他的强大，不再是用气味抑制器和错误假设（即伪装成beta）来支撑构建。他的强大，不再需要被证明。强大，因为他们之间无法解释的正确性。

一种无法拒绝的正确性，当Clark 抓住他，吸他，占有他，凝视他，如此蔚蓝又如此莫测高深的美丽，仅仅一眼就能令他卸下所有防备。

太他妈的美到了极致。

诅咒你……

他靠在墙上，感受源源不绝地涌过的水流，他闭上了双眼，他想着Clark，伸手握住了自己的鸡巴。

他们已经做了很多年的朋友，然而他一直都是那么引人注目，却也莫名叫人无法抗拒。当他们第一次见面时他曾悄悄地嘲讽过一些人想要与这个男人交配的这种念头。他是一个中等水平alpha，有着一种奇怪的近似于无趣的气息，直到他渐渐能够了解他。现在，通过他在二人之间追求的那个脆弱的立足点，也可能是通过Clark赋有的陌生的alpha性能力，这个男人已经变得比任何一个性种等级高于他的人，更加能够吸引他。

这个想法让他恐惧。

他开始上瘾了。对激素，同时也对那个男人自身。一种需要依赖才会出现的上瘾症，而他以前从未依赖于任何一个alpha。不是因为别的原因。而是他做不到。

但是他依赖着Clark。

不管他是多么想要否认，都太迟了。

在所有气息，制服，和自我中，厚颜无耻地展露他自己，毫不掩饰，那无畏的非人类的美，和安全感。他所知道的唯一一个真正安全的alpha。

当他在手中射出来时他呻吟出声，快感拖累了他，用一种美味到令人虚弱的超敏性。在他倚着墙壁的地方他敏锐地感觉到了瓷砖冰冷的压力，刺痛的水流的热度刺入他的皮肤，还有某种特别的热流，背叛了他的意识，从腿间细细滴下。

早先Clark那试探性的话语在他记忆中隆隆闪过。

“你湿了。”

他本来并不会如此轻易就变湿。这是以前他不会主动去刺激的一个部分，也不是他乐意与Clark之前的伴侣共同探索的部分。甚至，在热潮之外的时间他几乎不允许那个氪星人碰他那里。

Bruce小心地伸手过去刺进他的入口。手指的接触令一股猛烈的颤抖传过他全身，血管中的血液火热地燃烧起来就好像被点燃的石油。他低喘着迅速抽回自己的手，被自己如此强烈的反应惊吓到。一抹新鲜气息的甜美的光滑触感缠绕在他的指尖，在热潮期间感受到的那股遥远的空虚的回响，在他体内缓缓地重回生机。

水流继续淋在他身上，让他的皮肤变成了浓烈的粉色，通风口在上方呼呼作响收集蒸汽，排水口的潺潺水声就仿佛是在冲他大笑。

Bruce咬紧牙，转身让他的胸口贴在墙壁上，手臂垫在前额下。他回想着在热潮时Clark探入他的方式，他的手指触摸他，他的舌头品尝他。热潮里他总是湿的一塌糊涂，Clark做的任何事都能让他的滑液溅出，涂满他的皮肤。他为其中直白明确的粗野而兴奋不已。

他再次伸手触摸自己身后，用他的前两根手指摩擦着他的入口。快感的浪潮几乎是疼痛的，让他的指尖刺痛，让他口干舌燥。他重复着这个动作，他感到自己的膝盖岌岌可危地颤抖起来，便将自己压向墙壁。

很快他因为一下接一下的抚摸开始低喘，滑液使他的手变得莹亮，臀部不由自主地耸动，急切地移动着。通常在这种时候，或者更早一些，Clark会要么收回手指进入他，要么就将手指伸入，戳弄着他的神经丛，用力得足以让他在瞬间释放。Bruce并没有那样。

他并不在热潮中。他的身体不需要这个。所以他催促自己继续。

他继续摩擦着，直到那里的疼痛变得不可忽视。他的身体因体内撕裂的空洞而剧烈颤抖，他的手指戏弄着火热兴奋的入口，他的皮肤刺痛，最最轻微的火花就能让极度痛苦的快感的火焰燃烧。他意识到自己在顶弄着墙壁，他的阴茎硬的不行，对着冰冷的瓷砖渗出液体。舌头违背了意志伸出了口腔，贪婪描绘着粘附在依然抵着墙壁的手臂上的细小水滴。这个动作迅速让他回忆起了之前的事，一个omega舔着一个alpha的充满激素的汗水。他，舔着Clark。

他并不是经常这样做。他试图不去那么做。这给他很不好的印象，暗示着一种臣服的奴态，不管他的性种有怎样的习惯，他不会做出认可这种习惯的行为。

他生气地将舌头抽回口中，反而一口咬住了手臂的肌肉。咬着，吸着，咀嚼着他的皮肤，不管他是否会在自己的肉体上印上无辜的伤痕。

他继续摩擦，直到他的视线模糊并变得狭窄，呼吸破碎成狂乱细碎的大口喘息，膝盖几乎在他身体的重量下坍塌。然后，随着一声被打败的断续的支离破碎的呻吟，他将前两根手指推入了体内。紧跟而上的激增的刺激感，几乎在瞬间将他逼到高潮边缘。他将手臂从齿间扯出，一拳重击在墙壁上。

他知道如果是Clark在对他这么做，他会给他片刻时间来适应。但是他没有。无视他的感官带来的痛苦他继续着，势头不减，他曲起另一只手的手指——就像Clark做的那样——用稳固的强力按住了那一圈皱褶的肌肉后的柔软的肉，模仿那迅速鼓起的alpha的结。

又是一阵令神智扭曲的满足的浪潮。他呻吟着，开始干他自己。快速。用力。

就像Clark会做的那样，当他强忍住他的结时。

他的手指撞入他潮湿的洞穴，直到在高潮的混乱边缘摇摇欲坠，因为其剧烈的触感而喘息。他的下体绝望地戳刺着墙壁，他的身体在颤抖，渴望着释放。随着咽喉深处一声疼痛的声响，他退出了手指，轻触环形入口，他遏制了他的高潮，几乎因为这种自虐而啜泣。

他必须如此。他体内的某部分克制，需要知道他并不只是alpha的智能性玩具，而他正缓慢但明确地让自己向着那个角色堕落。他必须要知道，他依然能够掌控他自己的身体，哪怕终止高潮导致了近乎物理性的剧痛。

或许，在他体内，有一个更加微小的部分，一个最初的、原始的部分，自深深处冲撞着他的灵魂，渴求着这种否决所暗示的带有侵略性的支配。想要被别的人使用，被别人虐待，被别人满足，即使这个别人是他自己的一部分。

相互斗争的欲望在他体内横冲直撞留下一片狼藉，他感觉到自己缓慢地从边缘走了回去，感觉到他的身体轻轻发抖，从他被抑制的性冲动中释放，水流冲走了他硬物间的湿滑。他有所保留地允许自己得到小部分的释放，他再次握住了自己的鸡巴直到射出。他获得的高潮很微弱，比起被他遏制的那份高潮，他依然饥渴万分。

突然之间这一切变得好傻。

荒谬。

愚蠢。

愚蠢，是因为 Clark，这个星球上最强大的alpha，已然毫无疑问地跪在了他面前，他居然还需要确认自己的力量。但是不管这到底有多么愚蠢……他依然需要它。需要知道他不仅仅只是一个omega，他也是一个人。

他叹气，用颤抖的双手扶住墙壁好让自己站稳，他走出淋浴，慢慢走向等待着他的一堆白色毛巾。他欣然把脸埋入蓬松的白色纤维，试图放逐盘旋在他胃里的病态的饥饿感觉。

这是一个很棒的夜晚。除去他混乱的想法，他做的比以往任何时候都要更加彻底。他不应该有这样的感觉的。力竭，徒劳，且空缺。

他擦去了头发里的水，把毛巾绕在肩上。壁橱里有一条干净的运动裤和一件运动衫，他应付地穿上，之后艰难地走上楼给自己做了一个歪斜的三明治和一些隔夜的火鸡肉。

当他吃完后Dick走了进来，依然穿着夜翼的制服，停下来甚是同情地看着被剥光的鸟骨头。Bruce叹气，义务性地把三明治切成两半。Dick抿嘴一笑。

吃饭期间他们一直在聊天，Bruce在适当的时候嘀咕着回应。

他不再是一个孩子了，伴着一抹懊悔的刺痛，Bruce忽然意识到。在他的话语之后有着成年人的智慧，他的凝视中有了深度，充满张力的个性，让所有关于他从马戏团里救出来——或者说偷来的——那个满脸仓惶的男孩的记忆都被抛到一边。Bruce 热切希望他对这个男孩做了正确的事。他痛恨他居然在质疑自己。

他们结束时，Jason还没回到家里，也可能已经在床上了。在下行回到洞穴去冲澡更衣之前，Dick停下来用鼻子摩擦着他的脸颊。对族群里的beta成员们来说，与族群头领用这样的方式来重新确立关系并不是个不常见的举动，Bruce逐渐能够接受了。

“关于Jason，”当他用自己的脸颊紧贴着他的时，Dick悄声说道，“对他宽容点。”

“Dick……”

“我知道他最近有点挑衅心理。”

Bruce甚至压根儿没有想到过Jason。他所有的注意力都献给Clark了。

“好，Jason这事儿过去了。”他低声道。

深深的叹息。“谢了，Bruce。”

他们分开，他踏上了回卧室的路。抵达房间后他脱下衣物，随着一声低吟重重落在了床上。床单干净整洁，闻起来像是正在蓬勃绽放的鲜花。他发出低低的吼声，暴躁地在枕头上蹭着他的腺体。这只起了一丁点儿作用。

他怅然想起Clark的气味，还有在他们交配时，那股气味与他自己的味道迷人地混合在一起。他咒骂，这个念头带回了一串同样迷人的记忆，自从Clark的来访后就一直困扰着他，沿着磨损严重的车辙一路跋涉至他眼眸深处。

Clark跪着。Clark笨拙地拉下他的拉链。Clark吸着他的阴茎。

Clark。

下巴是方正的，脸颊是凹陷的，嘴唇是饱满的。Clark。

Clark，这个害得他自己触摸自己的男人，这个让他因为想到他的结而呻吟的男人，这个让他第一次想要成为一个omega的男人，自从……自从很久很久以来。

他咒骂，翻身，故意把脸埋进枕头上伪造的花朵香气之中。

上帝诅咒你，Clark。诅咒你下地狱。

 


	7. Chapter 7

“你可算救了自己一命啊，Smallville。”

Clark坐在屋顶边缘，神游天外地大口啃着一小块方形汉堡。他的工作服被卷成一捆放在身边，披风在身后揉成一团，双腿叠起，上面放着没吃完的外带的食物。

“说真的，”Lois继续，她踢掉她的鞋子，在他身边坐下，继续说，把脚从三十层高楼伸出去。“Perry超级爱这篇文章。爱死了。”

Clark皱眉，又咬了一口。

“你大概不太明白这个所以我就直接打开天窗说亮话了。这世界上有三样东西是Perry爱的。他的妻子，他的浓咖啡，和你的文章。你在听我说话吗？”

他放下了他剩下的汉堡，没有抬头看，把可乐递到嘴边吸住吸管。

“见鬼，我也爱那篇。要是Luthor没有贿赂警察的话你那篇一定是最有可能上首页的了。你应该为自己感到骄傲。”她让嘴唇弯曲，露出一个自我感觉良好的微笑。“不过，我认为我的文章里还是有值得被爱的东……”

“你能停止吗？”Clark突然厉声说道。

她眨眼，因为这不符合他个性的插话而吃惊。“停止什么？”

“停止说那个字，”他低声道。

“什么字？”

“你知道是哪个。”

Lois挑起一侧眉毛。“我可不确定我知道，Smallville。劳烦提点我一下？”

Clark气呼呼地瞪了她一眼，把吸管咬回嘴里，视线越过眼前被描绘上了金色的金光闪闪的城市景观。他没有回答。夜晚的Metropolis是眩目灯光的集会，向上方星光闪耀的苍穹发起挑战。他们坐在星球日报大楼的边缘，那个家喻户晓的金色圆球在他们身后慢慢旋转，盛气凌人的Lex公司办公大楼的双L站在他们面前，姿态充满了虚假的正义，就像那个超级恶人自身。

片刻后Lois恼火地叹了口气，懒散地摇晃着双腿。“你要知道，我是真的很乐意（would love）知道这到底是怎么一回事。”

“那个词，”Clark恼火地嗤了一声，“算了，”皱眉。“没什么。”

“哪个词？”她说，被激怒了。“我说，看在上帝的仁爱上，到底……”

“就是那个词！”

Lois打住。“爱？”

Clark涨红了脸移开了视线。“是的。”

“认真的？Love？”

“你能停止使用那个词吗？拜托？”

“你到底对爱有什么抵触的？”

“什么也没有！我不……”他甩开吸管，打开饮料盖子，把剩下的一口气倒进了嘴里。他再次开口时嘴里都是融化变小的冰块。“能不能请你……真的没什么。抱歉提起这个。”

“好吧，好吧，”她举起双手，“我不会再说那个字了。”她的舌头滑过牙齿并不锋利的边缘。“但是那并不是什么罪恶的字眼，没必要感到害羞，Clark。发什么了什么？”

他阴沉沉地看了她一眼。

“嘿，别这么看我。我可是个记者。字面上来说唠叨就是我的工作。”

“我知道，我……”他叹气，把空了的汽水杯子放在他身边的矮墙上。“我很抱歉。没什么事。真的。”

“那你还一直说。”她打量了他一会儿。“我说，Clark，从我们约会以后已经过去很长时间了。如果你有了其他人，我并不会介意的。见鬼，要是Jonathan（乔纳森）知道我再也不用每天上班对面都坐着一个单身alpha他搞不好会很高兴的。倒不是说他是个alpha恐惧分子啊或者是什么的，但是……你懂的。”

Clark脸色一变。“Jonathan Carroll？你又跟他约会了？”

她耸肩。“我可从没想到，终有一日我会把人生托付给一个无聊透顶的老beta，但是，嘿，总有人要顺应一下人口统计学吧。”  
（意指beta人口占大多数，不是所有人都能找到alpha或omega做配偶）

“我猜是的。”

很明显他不打算继续说别的，她只好开口。“瞎猫说不定能碰上死耗子呢（take a wild stab in the dark），所以据我推测，你爱上了那个你一直在协助的omega。”

Clark显而易见地抖了一下。

“嘿，我干这行是有原因的好吧，”她咯咯笑着说。“推测故事原委可是我的专长。”她的手指敲击着身下的石头。“而且，跟你说实话，在你登了那篇文章以后，所有人都能猜到你现在有啃咬对象了。”

“我并没有咬他。”

“真的？”

他点头。

“连小小的啃一口都没有？”

“没有。”

“不是吧。”

苦笑。“你说呢。”

alpha和omega之间仅交配而不进行契结，这并不是什么怪事。交配是一件很普通的事。只不过是热潮期间的性爱而已。在没有伴侣的情况下，omega们通常向朋友或陌生人寻求解脱。啃咬就是另外一回事了。咬omega的脖子是一种具有侵略意味的宣言——或是拥有权——传统来说在忠诚的情侣之间会保持这种行为。而在临时起意的性关系中，alpha们通常拒绝给与啃咬。但是按照他的气味来推断，Clark与这个不知其真面目的omega已经交配超过半年了。绝大多数alpha与omega伴侣通常在第三个月的某个时候就会开始啃咬了。

除非他们有重要的宗教信仰，当然，那样的话初次的啃咬就是另一回事了。

契结（bond），则是alpha与omega之间锻造而成的一种成熟的上瘾症。在她的认知中，如果一个人认为依附于另一个人是一种侮辱，不愿意让自己屈服，那么他们的契结从一开始就很不稳固，是可挽回的。在最初的几个月中，只需要几个星期的分离和一次撤除，就能让契结断裂。

她在高中可看到了太多这种事。

如果一个omega在这么长时间后都不愿意让他们的alpha咬他们，甚至对微弱的契结毫无兴趣，这就暗示着他们要这个alpha仅仅是为了让他们的热潮得到解脱。他们只把他看作一个阴茎和一个结罢了。

而Clark爱上了他们。

这对任何人来说都是一个残酷的境遇。也非常伤人。

“我的天，”她再次，轻声说。“你的这个omega并没有拿你的钱吧？”

Clark摇头。

“好吧……好吧只是以防万一他们是为了让你有负罪感，让你以为并没有别的alpha能够照顾……”

“Lois，”他制止了她。“并不是那样的。”

“你确定吗？”她不依，“我知道这种说法不太符合大趋势，但是omega们也可以成为暴虐的伴侣。如果不是为了生理，也不是为了金钱，那么也许是因为感情？”

“不。这……这是我的错。”

“我不想打破你的想法但是，很多这一类案件的受害者都是这么说的。”

“这只应该是为了需求，”Clark说，“我们同意了的。”

“哦。”她稍稍放心。

Clark从膝盖上抓起了空纸盒和外包装袋，放在身旁的矮墙上。“我……我不想说这个，”他低声道。“现在还不想。”

“我能理解。”她轻声赞同。

片刻的沉默。

她能够听到远处一架直升机的声响。她第一次看见超人就是坐在直升机上。他歪嘴一笑救了她，在遇险的机舱撞上城市银行大楼的躯体之前，将其从空中救了出来。他起飞离开地面的样子看起来是那么的荒诞，打扮在荣耀的蓝和炫目的红之中，她几乎笑出声来。

几年前。这只不过是几年前的事。但是，在那一刻，她感觉仿佛有一辈子那么长。

“正如我所说的，”她开口。

Clark苦恼地看了她一眼。

“你的文章，”她解释到。“那真的是非常引人入胜。继续保持，你会声名大噪的。”

“我并不是为了出名。”

“是啊。你是为了救你的小命。”

“不，”他摇头。“我打算让自己被开除。”

她眨眼。“你认真的？到底是什么让你想通了？”

“我发现了一个我想写的故事。”他呢喃。

她不知道如何答复。

他看起来太沮丧，那几乎让心脏拧住。

“我……”她皱眉。“会好起来的，Clark。会的。”

“我知道。”

她看着下方的都市。“那真的是一篇非常棒的文章。”

Clark的身影消失在一片模糊之中，他穿上了他的工作服。重新回到她身边的位置上。

“怎-？”

门突然被打开，Jimmy走上了天台，带着一个大大的笑和两个稳稳放在手掌上的披萨盒子。  
“伙计你们在这儿！我知道能在上面找到你们。今天是星期四！感觉棒极了有木有？星期五的编辑搞定了，我的照片在首页，而Clark没有被开除。喔，感谢教父与肉食爱好者。棒呆了。伙计，我爱这样的夜晚。”

Lois 扶额。

Clark无奈地把手指插进头发里。“是啊，”他说。“棒极了。”

 

作者章末NOTE  
抱歉这一章不那么棒。我试图保持这样的规格（一半章节为Clark和朋友们，另一半是Bruce和小鸟们），这样是有意义哒……我保证。但是，嘿，红颜知己Lois从来都不是个坏事不是吗？

 


	8. Chapter 8

“我说，”Dick拉了拉一根紧紧绕在一根缺损石笋上的杂技钢索，说到，“所有人都认为beta不能闻到气味。或者，至少是不能仅通过嗅觉就恰当地区分出他们。”他助跑，起跳，抓住了钢索。他利用这些动作的冲劲，老练地荡至钢索之上，站起身，在距离地面三米高的地方平衡住。“你觉得这是为什么？”

Bruce坐在电脑前，浏览最新输入的数量惊人的新闻报道，犯罪嫌疑镜头，还有一些看起来像是昨天股市的细节记录的东西。

Dick并不期望他回答。

通常他的期望通常都是正确的。

“我是说，讲真的，”他做了一个慢速的侧手翻动作，“这很可笑。我们并不是不一样的物种，我们也拥有性激素，只是没那么强罢了。为什么我们就没办法闻到其他人的呢？”

Bruce的手指轻敲着键盘，滚动阅览一篇文档。当他找不到他正在寻找的东西时，他恼怒地低吼，迅速键入一对关键词。

“我从这儿就能闻到你，”Dick继续。“又甜又浓。Omega的味道，就像白昼一样清晰。我知道我不能像你和Jason那样解读气味，当然啦我确实也不能像你那样跟踪他们，但是我能闻到他们。”

Bruce找到了他寻找的信息，设定了一系列扫描，开始阅读。

“但是，出于某种原因人们总是带着性种介绍自己。嗨我的名字是Joe我是一个alpha。这是我的妻子Jane她是个beta。这是我们的孩子们John和Jessie，他们是omega。”他一个后空翻，在轻微弹动的细绳上着陆，双手伸展开。“说真的，他们认为我脸上这些东西是拿来干什么的？为了好看吗？”

部分扫描完成，弹出了许多标有正义联盟页首标记的文件。他无视之，转过身背朝Dick。他的注意力集中在了半页展示在眼前的文档上。

“我其实没那么介意的，但是，你看，beta们始终是人口基数的主要构成。”他自信满满地沿着缆绳跨步，用手指梳过头发。“我的意思是，拜托，他们观察能力到底是有多差？Beta无处不在而且我们可以闻到的。”

Bruce没有动，没有发出哪怕一丝声响。凝神于他的阅读。

“但是，我猜，没有人会注意beta的，”他说，“我们只是被无视了。无聊的beta们作为背景。我当然也不介意这个啦但是这个只是……只是有时候我……”

当Bruce站起身大步走出了洞穴时他停下了唠叨，Bruce的脸被僵硬的苍白色笼罩，双眼因某种私人的敌意而暗沉。

“……有时我觉得我是完全隐形的，”男人消失在伸入庄园的楼梯上，Dick默默补上了他的话。

他叹气，跳下来坐在钢索上，放弃了后续动作。反正这只是个愚蠢的练习。他不需要分毫不差地记得如何在绳索上进行表演。只要他能够抓住一根绳索，跑过一根绳索，荡过一根绳索，他能够在Bruce身边工作。其他那些动作，对这条绳索来说，都是多余的。翻滚、摇摆、和转动，这些动作和马戏团比较搭，而不是街道上。

搭配着表演、喝彩、圆场中心的万众瞩目……

上帝啊，有时候他会想念马戏团。

在马戏团里一切都是不同的。在马戏团里，当他们走到聚光灯下，他们是谁就不再重要了。性，性别，性种……都不重要。唯一重要的是你能够做什么。而他……他能飞翔。

Dick让自己站起身，强迫自己按顺序再次训练，跳跃，旋转，落地。跳跃，旋转，落地。一遍又一遍。为一场永远不再举办的演出而练习。

有时候Dick恨自己身为beta。

他曾听过所有关于这个乏味性种的争论。beta是多面手。beta是可靠的。雇佣者喜好beta。beta 上报愉快的人际关系的可能性很大。beta有着最长的平均寿命。理论来说当一个beta比别的任何一个性种都好。

但是beta也是无趣的。

当一个alpha或omega进入房间的那一秒钟，所有注意力就会从他们身上移开。

他愿意付出任何、任何东西，只要能让哪一个人像Clark看着Bruce那样看着他，用无望的被俘获的渴望。或者是像Bruce那样嚣张地回望，双眼因纯粹的，不设防的魅力而炯炯有神。

在韦恩企业的社交宴会上当壁花时，偶尔会让他觉得，热潮看起来只是很小的一个代价。

这很自私。

他知道的。

知道他只是被如此幼稚的嫉妒心冲昏头脑。绝大多数时候他都是。

但是除了他自己，他想要被注意到，哪怕只是一点点。他不想仅仅只是作为链条中的某一环，团聚起较为混乱的族群伙伴。因为那就是族群中beta的角色，他们是基础，是填充者。他们从来都不在最前面。

绝大多数时候他是不介意的。

他甚至享受着这个位置带来的自由自在。

但是有时也会让人痛苦。

当他和Jason在一起时最为痛苦。

因为他最想要的，是让Jason注意到他，就像他对Bruce 那样，当看着Bruce时他的脸扭曲着，愤怒着，但同时不可否认也绝对被吸引着。如果Bruce在附近，Jason的视线就会飘忽不定——他的手，墙壁，甚至Dick——但是他的注意被钉在在Bruce身上。那是他从来不去看的地方。

半小时后他结束了训练，从绳索上小心滑下，踢掉他的鞋子走上楼梯。

一如既往，Alfred已经准备好了一份高蛋白早餐，正放在厨房桌子上慢慢凉下来。食物浓郁的味道令人迫不及待，足以将整个家族成员从洞穴的任何缝隙中拽出来。Alfred慈爱地看着他们集合在了一起。

Alfred是一个中等水平的beta，在任何族群中都是最明确最安全的成员，在他们普通的小团队中拥有独一无二的地位。显然在很久以前他已经与Bruce建立了一份基础的亲子契结，因此，尽管在官方而言他只是一个雇佣，但是无需大张旗鼓，大家也都将他当做族群中唯一的长者。

这让他对Bruce有更多自由，这是Dick或者Jason不可能拥有的。

Dick看着他用批评的目光重新检查了Bruce手臂上的一道伤口的缝合，责备了这个眼眸阴暗的omega，并快速的端正了他的衬衫领口。Bruce低低咆哮着躲开。Alfred全不放在心上，一个冷淡的眼神便击败了他的低吼。

他们一贯如此。以某种方式安慰彼此。很安心。

Dick对管家微笑，感谢他的食物。

Bruce伸手去拿还在烤盘上预冷的小块肉排中的一个。Jason先拿到了。

这是很小的一次冒犯，小到可以当做是误会忽略不计。相较于Jason为了攻击Bruce使出的所有尖锐的冒犯和试探，Dick几乎对这一次的不服从的轻微程度感到感激了。在族群头领面前窃取食物，这种行为更像是一只放肆的小狗而不是劲敌。

因此他并没预料到接下来的反应。

毫无预警，甚至没有警告的咆哮，Bruce攻击了。

他的肘部撞上了对方的下巴，把他狠狠摔在墙上，力气大得让墙上的画都被震落到地板上。

“Bruce！”Dick大叫，“你答应过的！”

Jason的手抬起罩住他的下颌检查伤势，一丝红线般的鲜血从他嘴唇间溢出。他的目光回到Bruce身上，蓝色的虹膜爆裂而充满敌意。随着一声毫无警戒的吼声，他的嘴唇向后扯开。

“你他妈的母狗。”

Bruce的脸扭曲了，他走向前。

“不不不，”Dick窜进他们之间。“拜托，伙计们！你们该死的在干什么？”

“滚开别挡我的路。”Bruce咆哮。

上帝，他在用一个愤怒的alpha的高音、语调和权威说话，当他听起来变成这样的时候，真的很难不遵从他的命令。

“别……”Dick脚上生了根一般，绷直了他的肩膀。“我们没必要做这种事，好吗？”

Bruce的双眼仿佛在燃烧。荒凉苍白的蓝色被他身上冒出生冷敌意盖过，病态，错误，扭曲，简直就像是憎恨。他很生气，远远超过Jason轻微的不正当行为应该受到的惩戒。但是那种怒气并不是他通常的低低燃烧的火焰。那是一种腐烂的泡沫，一种痛苦。一种不可言喻的伤痛与他的愤怒交融在一起，火上浇油。

“Bruce？”

“该死的给我滚开！”

“我……Bruce你不能……你不能像这样惩罚他。”

他冷漠地、愤怒地大笑。“我他妈的为什么不能这样做？”双臂带着嘲讽的迷惘张开。“为什么Dick？到底为什么我他妈的不能够像一个头领一样行动？是什么让我不能够惩罚他，是什么给了他那种想法认为他可以那样做？”

“Bruce，我不知道到底是什么惹到了你但是……”

“是什么让这个小杂种alpha不愿意尊敬我？”

“Bruce少爷，”Alfred说，明确而坚定。“不要在这里。不要在这种时候。”

Bruce瞪着那位老人。

“不要为了这种事。”

“这不是……”Bruce开口，却自己截住了。片刻的，漫长而污浊的沉默。Bruce又瞪了Jason一次，越过Dick怒视着他，然后一语不发地走出了房间。

Dick聆听着他的脚步声，他消失在了房屋的深处。

“哼，”Jason用袖口擦过嘴唇。“我猜到了每个月的那个时候了。”

“你他妈别给我挑事，”Dick突然怒骂，恶狠狠地看着对方。“你他妈有种试试看。”

Jason看着他，显然被从那个很少冲动的伙伴口中说出的控诉的语调吓到了。

“什么？”

“该死的你为什么要这么做？”

“那只是……”

“你叫他母狗，Jason。”

“他是……”

“他是我们的头领！”

低声。“他是一个omega。”

“是的，”Dick厉声说。“他是一个omega。他也相当出色。只因为除了他脖子的味道以外你什么都看不到，但这并不意味着他不配领导他的族群。只因为你不能放下你发情期的本能，不意味着他是一只母狗！”

“每个人都被本能掌控，”Jason咆哮。“每一个人。这就是为什么他在他那个外星怪胎面前弯腰。这就是为什么他这么的容易情绪化。”

“天啊，有时候我真想杀了你。”

目光闪烁。“而且，这就是为什么你们两个可悲地恐慌着走来走去，不顾一切的要修复一切，封闭裂痕，把族群聚拢在一起。”他甩开Dick，坚定地拾起那块被遗忘的派。“本能就是，我干架，他被干。本能就是你试图把这个乱七八糟的族群抱作一团。试图填补裂缝。试图要成为我这个单身alpha的母狗，好控制住我。”

Dick感觉到脸上的颜色瞬息万变。“这不是……我……”

“下一次低下你的脑袋让我们自己解决我们见鬼的事，beta。”

他离开了。门在他身后狠狠摔上，像是标在句末的无情的终止符一样粗鲁终了。

“他是一个高水平的alpha，Richard少爷，”老管家轻声说，“如果我没弄错的话，大概处在他自己的周期波峰上呢吧。”

“我知道……”他低语，试图把眼里蠢蠢欲动的愤怒的泪水给藏起来。

“毫无疑问他感觉自己才是受害者。”Alfred继续说道，“作为族群里唯一的alpha，却被唯一的omega残忍回绝。他诉诸于耍性子的行为，拼命表现想要证明他的存在和他的地位，他并不是想伤害你们。”

Dick点头。

“他并不是他说的那个意思。”

“我只是希望……”他发出沙哑的声音。

“有时候这会很难，”Alfred轻声承认，“作为一个不能契结的beta。作为无趣的存在。”

Dick震惊地抬起头。

长者洞悉一切地微笑着，“相信我，年轻的主人，到最后，beta会在出现在最顶层。他只是被Bruce的绚丽包装纸，也就是他的气味给迷惑了，而不是那个男人本身。他会意识到他是错的。”

“我没有……”

“往往那些最棒的礼物，是包在报纸里的。”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce拉开不锈钢抽屉开始翻箱倒柜。一堆紧紧卷在一起的绷带，一些医用纱布，以及已经穿好了线随时可以用来缝合的针，这些东西都在第一个小隔间里恭候着他。在第二个里他找到了无菌手术用品，包括解剖刀和手套。等他找到止痛剂的小瓶和其他药品时，他已经呼吸凌乱，手指颤抖。

早晨发生的事从他眼中闪过，每一个细节都是陌生而粗暴地普通，就像他为之奋斗的安稳日子在他身边断裂并败落。就像他曾以为他拥有的支持从他脚下被偷走。

他粗鲁地挥开一瓶瓶抗生素和不同功效的解毒剂，好挖掘储藏柜深处。一些瓶子摔倒在金属板上，滚落至无菌地板上摔个粉碎。他似乎被刺伤了，猛地退后。

“Bruce少爷？”

他抬头看着站在门口的男人。他在蝙蝠洞的医疗区，跪在远处角落的橱柜前，浅浅地、狂乱地、断断续续地呼吸着。

“你是否需要我的协助？”

“alpha针，”他低喘。

Alfred皱眉，“先生？”

“alpha激素针在哪里？”

他的双手抖个不停，他抓住了面前大开的柜子边缘，试图掩盖他的颤抖，愤怒、背叛和伤害的病态混合，持续不断地冲击着他。他以前也被背叛过。他以前也……他早就应该知道他永远也不能再相信一个alpha。再也不会。再也不相信Clark。那个Clark，是那么的好，那么善良，那么的安全……

他想到了那双闪耀的蓝色眼睛，发觉自己很难下定决心。

他反应过度了。他必须要相信那个男人。他们……这只是激素冲昏了头脑说出的鬼话。体内的结合上瘾症正在不顾一切地试图重塑事实，好在这件事中为男人开脱，就好像他并不是问题的根源。

Alfred在他身边跪下，小心地从储藏柜的后面拾起破碎的混合激素的药水瓶。“请原谅我的莽撞，先生，在没有正当理由的情况下，我并不建议让你的身体屈从于那些试剂。”

“我需要它，”他低吼。

管家皱眉，伸手用手背迅速查看了Bruce的体温。“从你还是个孩子时，就已经不再会出现焦虑发作症状了，”男人言简意赅。“发生了什么？”

Alfred针通常用来镇静那些恐慌症发作的omega们。

“我没有出现焦虑发作，”Bruce厉声道，夺过对方手中的瓶子。

Alfred用批判的目光看着他选出了一支注射器，抽取了健康剂量的溶液到针管里，卷起了他的袖子。

“如果这是关于Jason小主人，我会推荐你呼叫Mr Kent如果你需要的话……”

“我不需要他！”

Alfred眼中闪过清晰的洞察。“啊。”

Bruce准备将针头戳入他的血管，却被Alfred阻止了，他冷静地用手按住他的臂弯。

“你与Mr Kent发生了争执。”

这并不是个疑问但Bruce还是回答了，“没有。”他低吼。

“那么他大概做了什么冒犯你的事。”男人总结道。

“跟他无关。”

“那么为什么你试图要打断你与他的契结呢？”

由于特殊的性激素的成瘾特性，Alpha针剂是一种混合制剂。如果一个已经契结了的omega 的alpha不在身边，连续几剂alpha针将会减少契结饥渴症，同时还将破坏并加速契结的断裂。Bruce并没有契结，但是他的身体对Clark的基础上瘾现象，将会在连日注射针剂后的一周或两周内被毁掉。

形成契结，需要唯一一个alpha的各种激素的持续作用。这种混合物才是关键。

“我和他之间没有契结。”Bruce低喘。

“或许没有，先生，但是你和他确实有什么。”

“我和他什么也没有。”

Alfred并不打算质疑这个宣言。“这可能轮不到我来说，Bruce少爷，但是那个男人一直是你梦寐以求的最棒的盟友之一。不论他做了什么事情……”

Bruce感觉体内有什么东西突然跳动，他更紧地抓住了针管。“他是一个alpha，”他听到自己发出嘶声，“Alpha对我来说不是什么好东西。”

“你知道那不是真的，”管家轻声斥责他。

Bruce想到了Clark，微笑开朗，却又秘密地窝藏着背叛的想法。他想到了Jason在醒着的每一刻都在触他逆鳞，仅出于本能，妄想将他从自己的族群地位上驱逐。他想到了Lex Luthor 愤怒地拒绝与一个用未契结omega的名字作为公司名称的企业合作。他想到了聚会上那些肩并肩绕着他的alpha们。他想到了当Bane发现他折断的到底是什么的时候发出的怒火（指Bane发现自己伤害了一个omega），Talia反咬一口的背叛，还有他的父母……

他们两人都是alpha。面对抢劫他们并没有反抗，但是那并不重要。Alpha是危险的，他们必须被杀掉。如果他们不是alpha……

Alfred似乎读懂了他表情的变化。“Bruce少爷？”

正是在那个晚上，他发现他是一个omega。他的恐惧诱发出一股前青春期的信息素，浓烈得足以淹没整条染血的珍珠散落的小巷，阻止那已经对准他上了膛的子弹。

Alpha是危险的。Beta如果被逼急了也会造成麻烦。但是omega……他们是脆弱的生物，没办法假装害怕。‘我不是什么好人，’多年后当他追踪到他时，Chill曾说，‘但是我也不是怪物。那个孩子是一个omega。除非你真疯了才会杀omega。’

保护繁育者。让他们保持安全。并臣服。

他认为Clark是不同的……

“Bruce少爷，”Alfred更加强硬地说着抓住了他的手臂。“不管你和Mr Kent之间发生了什么，我非常确信这并不是一个恰当的回应。”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇。发现它们又干又燥。“你并不知道……”

“是的，”男人赞同，“我不知道。所以在你开始毁掉一段你多年以来难得拥有的良好关系之前，先坐下来谈一谈。”

“不要。”

“我了解Mr Kent，”Alfred坚持道，“或许并不是那么的了解，但是我知道他是怎样的人。不管你们之间有什么分歧，我确定尚有补救的余地。”

“不。”他低吼。

“真是奇怪，”Alfred从他手中拿走了针头，“我可想不出还有谁能够比这个男人更加心甘情愿地，朝这条无限坎坷的道路前进，就为了留在你身边，”他放下针管，“另外，你有没有想过，尽管你们二人只与对方发生关系已经有好几个月的时间，你可曾对他的照顾投以回报让他咬你哪怕只是一次。他一直允许你建立起一种预备性质的契结，却让他自己深陷饥饿之中好让你心情愉悦。”

Bruce盯着他。

“他非常非常的关心你，先生。我非常确信，不论在你们之间发生了什么，都没有你相信的那样严重。”

“不要，”他从对方手中拽出他的胳膊。“不要试图平息我的情绪。”

眉毛一挑，“那么，是你觉得你们的关系有问题，而不是他？”在这种情况下倒是完全不叫人惊讶呢。

Bruce嗤鼻。“他不值得。”

“那是为什么呢，先生？”

“他只是伪善！他根本不认为我是不同的，跟那些……他不认为我……他和别人都一样。只是另一个该死的alpha。”

Alfred用批判的眼神凝视着他。“他说了什么？”

“什么也没有。”他辩驳。“他什么也没说。”

“但是他做了某些事，今天早上的某些事，某件让你失望到甚至因为Jason一点不恰当的行为就暴力相向的事。某件让你洞察到了他的想法的事？”

Bruce避开了他的视线。

Alfred如此轻易就看穿了他，太过快速地推断出了事实。他的壁垒坍塌了，他的面具掉落，他……他不能允许这样的事。他需要找到他的中心，找到他的目标，理性地处理这件事情而不暴露自己的情感。

上帝啊，但是这比本该有的难多了。也痛得太多。因为Clark……是如此得重要，比他所预见的，比他所计划的，要重要得多。如此的……

不。

这只是又一个因占有欲试图引诱他进行结合的alpha罢了。只是又一个认为他不过就是一份等待被占有、被照顾的奖励品的alpha。

他曾认为Clark是不同的。他认为Clark尊重他。他错了。如果Clark真的尊重他是谁，他是什么，他就不会写那种东西。如果Clark是那个他曾认定的男人，他永远不会发表那样的文章。

如果Clark……Clark……上帝啊，那是Clark。而他是……只是又一个alpha。

他头也不回地离开了无菌医疗区，回到了洞穴的中心腹地。他回到闲置的电脑面前，今天早上就是在这里，当Dick在他身后聊天时，他发现了Clark的文章，并试图无视在想到永远也不再与Clark做爱时，心脏所发出的恐惧的扭曲。他是造成他上瘾症的诱因，没有Clark他将会被短暂的性瘾发作所折磨。但是，除此之外更重要的是，他已经逐渐开始依靠——甚至是依赖——于Clark，他从未对任何其他alpha有过这样的感觉。

他曾信任Clark，相信他，爱他……他意识到这是他一直怀有的、掩藏了很长一段时间的感觉。一种被他否决了的感觉，在只是轻微地上瘾便已经有迹可循时，就像是他自身的副产品一样。一种如今因为背叛而变成黑色的感觉。

Bruce咽下那苦涩的情绪，在电脑前坐下。他能够感觉到脖子后面Alfred的注视，怒不可遏地敲击着键盘调出他今早丢弃的工作。文章瞬间闪过，标有不言而喻的星球日报的标志，他关掉并愤怒地把注意集中到一个他差不多快要将其瓦解的洗钱贩毒交易上去。

股市报告，伪造的支票，错误的商务总账，监控存储片段，大量的行贿，违法电话记录，短信，供词，起草法案，地下管道地图，货物变动，已知毒贩，犯罪关系网……

他什么也看不到。

他根本无法集中，胸口令人费解的疼痛和脑袋里唠叨不休的声响，固执地认为Clark写那些东西一定是有某种解释的。

一定有一个理由，可以解释为什么在一整篇的文章里，Clark用他自豪的诗歌一般的音调，论述必须保护并控制下层性种。

一定……不是因为他在乎那种东西。

在他们经历过的每一件事之后，他对Clark而言一定不仅仅只是一个可以免费操干的家伙。他一定是……

他把脸埋在掌心。

“Bruce少爷。”

“现在不行，Alfred。”他低沉地回答。

“好吧，先生，”男人柔声说，“但我可否提出一个谦卑的建议。”

Bruce 抬起头皱着眉，管家把一支手机放在了他手里。屏幕上显示着一串已经输好了的熟悉的数字，等待着拨打的指令。

“你可真是个beta。”Bruce低声道。

嘴唇翘起。“确实如此，先生。”

他想到了Dick站在他与Jason之间，他再次沉默地感激着族群里beta们的保护本能。在最为动物性的情境中，一个传统族群的构成包括身为猎人的alpha，繁育者omega，和长袖善舞的beta，他们是凝聚所有的胶水，保持族群的正常运作和族群的幸福。他们的小家庭勉强能够得上一个族群，虽然与传统南辕北辙，保守些的教会甚至不允许他们走进教会大门。但是在某些方面，他们并不是那么的与众不同。

“这没用的，”他叹息着按下了拨出键。“我不能……他不能弥补这件事。”

“我可不那么想，先生。”

第二声铃音响起时，Clark接通了。


	10. Chapter 10

“你要什么，Clark？”

“我……我付不起……”

Bruce的双眼暗沉、气愤。“你要什么？”他缓慢重述。

“不-不要什么，”Clark手指轻颤地合上了菜单。“不用了。”

“撒谎。”他的话决断而冷漠。

“我不饿，”他紧张地坚持道。

“我问的，”Bruce低吼，“不是那个。”

他们隐蔽在一间享有盛誉的餐厅后方，很明显现在这家餐厅的大门只为这位Gotham市的任性王子的光顾敞开。环绕着他们的其他桌子都清理了，有半数被放上了一圈倒置的椅子。厨房里留守的员工们悄悄争论着Bruce在那个满怀歉意的经理手中的放了多少贿赂。

“Bruce我……我不明白。”Clark急切地说道。“我以为……你叫我过来的时候我还以为……”

“什么，Clark？”Bruce发出嘶声，不知为何当他念到他的名字时有一种纡尊降贵的感觉。“你以为什么？”

在接到夜晚时分的邀请时熊熊燃起的错误的幻想，如今却像是风中烛火一般。

Clark咽了咽口水，把眼镜往鼻子上推得更高，“我应该怎样以为呢？”他温顺地提问。

他不知道他做错了什么，他不知道为什么Bruce那么的生气，或者为什么他会在半夜里被叫到一家餐厅里来。他不知道如何拒绝这种情景，也不知道对方刻薄的语调和双眼中的阴冷恨意意味着什么。他唯一知道的，就是Bruce并不打算长留。当他降落时，他发现建筑下方藏有一个小型的蝙蝠洞，并猜到了对方今晚的撤离路线。

“什么也不应该。”Bruce低声说，恼怒地冲站在房间远处的角落里假装忙碌的服务生挥手。他小跑过来，收起他们的菜单，Bruce轻率地点了一瓶红酒和两份餐点，Clark甚至都发不出它们名字的音节。

服务生训练有素地离开了他们的餐桌。

Bruce的视线始终没有离开Clark。骇人，谴责，残酷。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“我不……”

“你要什么？”Bruce再次问道。

“Bruce，拜托，”Clark掌心向上，将双手放在面前的桌上。“我不知道你想要我告诉你什么。”

“真相。”他回答。

Clark感觉就像被栅栏抓住了。Bruce的脸上有着愤怒，无法遮掩的怒气，或许甚至有一丝控诉。这些表情没有一个能够帮他找到能够让这件事，不管这到底是什么事，顺利解决的话语。

“我……”Clark 的手指穿过头发。“什么真相？”

“该死的，Clark！”

“拜托。”

Bruce看向一边，又挪回视线。“你，”他慢慢地说着，似乎在阻止自己大吼出声。“想要，什么？”

“这不公平，Bruce，”Clark告诉他。“你到底是什么意思？”

“从我身上。”

他感觉脸上涌起了各种颜色。“什-什么？”

“你想从我这里要什么？”

“没有什么，”他大喊，“没有，我……”

“你之前就那么说过，”Bruce提醒他，“这是个谎言。”

服务生回来了，似乎感觉到了桌上的过激氛围，他用紧张地展示了选好的酒瓶，在两支玻璃杯里倒上了金色的酒液。完成后他迅速将瓶子留在桌上逃走了。Clark真希望自己能跟他一起逃掉。

Bruce抬起自己的玻璃杯，摇晃着，又放下了，没有品尝。他的视线依然未离开Clark。

“我……”Clark紧张地咽着口水。Bruce知道了。他知道了。“我并没打算伤害你，”他绝望地说。

Bruce目光闪烁。“那你打算做什么？”

“我不打算做什么，”他诚恳回答，“我只是……”他知道了。Clark猜不到为什么，但是不管怎样Bruce知道他爱着他了。他肯定知道了。还有别的什么可能会让Bruce表现的如此这般呢？“我永远不会……不会向你索求任何东西。”

Bruce脸上闪过一抹受伤的感觉，从他的面具后溜过，又再次被掩盖起来。“那么你承认了。”

Clark凝视着他，呆愣了片刻。“Bruce？”

“你承认了？！”他嘶声。

“我……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“是的。”

Bruce低头盯着他的酒，再次拿起来，这一次咽下了满满一口。他用袖口擦过唇角，毫不在意那昂贵的布料。

“那么，”他冷漠地说着，“计划是什么？”

“没有计划。”Clark保证道。

“别试图告诉我你只是依照本能行事，”Bruce厉声呵斥，“如果只是那么简单的话，你现在已经咬了我了。”一根控诉的手指着他。“你试图让我上瘾，然后，一点一点的，你会改变游戏规则。”

Clark低头看着自己的手。“你是制定规则的人，Bruce。一直都由你来定规则。”

“一步接一步你就会让我跪下。”

Clark脸色几乎苍白。“不我……我永远也不会！不是这么一回事，Bruce！那永远也不……”

“oemga需要被引导，被保护，在小巧整洁的笼子里确保安全。”

Clark眨眼。“什么？我……你知道那不是……”

“我知道的，你就是这么跟这个该死的世界说的。”

Clark盯着他，他感到他的决心开始消散。“你到底在说什么？”

“别跟我装傻，”Bruce厉声说。“你已经……”

“我永远、永远也不会伤害你。”这些话语如同大坝上溢出的水从他口中倾泻而出。“我在乎你，Bruce。”

Bruce僵住。“不，”他怒吼。“不，你在撒谎。如果你关心我你就不会做那种事。”

Clark将视线集中在对方身上，坦白带来的沉重感因为不知道他们到底是为了什么争执而短暂消去。“我做了什么？”他问。“什么……Bruce，这到底是怎么一回事？”

Bruce盯着他。“你知道这是怎么一回事。”

“不，”Clark纠正他，“我不知道！我……我以为……我曾……我在乎你而这是……”

“你并不在乎我。”

“我在乎你，Bruce，我真的在乎你。我永远也不会伤害你，但这压根不重要因为你坐在我对面表现得就好像我谋杀了什么人一样，而我……”

“你的文章。”

Clark皱眉。“我的文章？什……”恍然大悟。“哦不，不不不不。你不明白。我并不是在说你。”

“你去死。”

“我并没有说谎。”Clark说，双手在面前恳求地合掌。“那不是你，我发誓。”

“我为什么要相信你。”他厉声道，“你问了我关于筑巢的事。你说是为了一篇文章。”

“我骗你的，”Clark说，“那不是为了文章。芝加哥发生了一场火灾。”

“我听说了。”

“那是因为一个女人筑巢导致的。我很担心你……我是在……”

一丝异样从Bruce双眼后掠过。“你有另一个omega。”他苦涩地作出结论。

“不！”Clark苦恼地用手梳过头发。“上帝啊，Bruce，我……是因为那场火灾。它搞得我一团糟。我几乎穷途末路了。我需要一篇文章，我需要。所以我写了关于让筑巢行为更加安全的内容。”

“你写的是omega需要alpha。”

“我……我并不是那个意思其实……我只写了500多字而且……”

“写一篇别的文章！”

“我做不到！我……”Clark的双手紧握。“我并不期望你能理解这个，我差不多快被开除了。”他最终尖锐地反驳道。

Bruce震惊地眨眼，眼中的愤怒似乎有所消减。“什么？”

Clark窃得了怨愤的满足感带来的片刻沉默，他竟然能让那个总是批判解析的蝙蝠侠眼里出现那种目光。服务生的返回让沉默时分延长，他带着两份一模一样的餐点，谨慎地将其放在他们面前的。瓷盘很大，在细小的部位充分呈现出艺术感。

当侍者退下后Bruce低头，皱眉，然后重新抬起头看着他。“为什么不告诉我？”

“是啊，”Clark双臂交叉。“我正打算要告诉我的炮友，当他告诉我扔下手头的一切，和他一起锁在洞穴里共同度过四天的时候，他会毁掉我人生。”

Bruce什么也没说，Clark感觉到自己的怒意冲了进来，就好像要取代对方撤去的愤怒。

“你从不告诉我任何事，Bruce。”他继续说道。“凭什么我就得告诉你我生活中发生的每一件事？”他抓起叉子，粗暴地从不管那到底是什么东西上切下一块，胡乱放入口中，囫囵吞了下去。

“你曾对我无话不谈。”Bruce低声道。

Clark嗤鼻。“就好像你听进去了一样。见鬼，你现在宁可看我的文章也不愿意见鬼的关注我一下。”

“我一直都有看你的文章，”Bruce低声咆哮着反对。“我已经给了你太多关注了，比对任何人都多，”钢铁般的双眸凝视他，因控诉而暗沉。“该死的，Clark，如果我的热潮妨碍了你你为什么不告诉我？”

Clark皱眉看着他的食物。

“如果你的工作有麻烦我可以……”

“不行，”Clark吼道。“不。我可能只是你的alpha玩物但是我可以处理我自己的工作。”

“我的alpha玩物？”Bruce难以置信地说，“你认为你是我的……那你还写了关于omega的那些东西？”

Clark盯着他。“我说了写的不是你！”

“你说alpha需要控制omega。”Bruce嘶声道。

“我说omega不应该独自筑巢。”他尖锐地纠正他。

“我一个人在巢穴里也很好。”Bruce粗声吼道。

“没错！所以说那篇那篇文章根本不是在说你！”

“我不是特殊的，”对方固执己见，开始用刀叉攻击他的食物。野蛮地毁掉却一口也没吃。“我和所有那些omega是一样的。”

Clark冷哼。“不是特殊个屁。”

Bruce瞪他。

“好吧，”Clark扔掉叉子。“我很抱歉，我写了一个关于alpha和omega需要彼此扶持的东西，我很抱歉。我应该知道你会误解的。我应该知道你会过度解读到一些根本不存在的东西。我应该知道你会因为这种alpha仇恨的屁事来攻击我。”

Bruce似乎想到了什么，他对着盘子里的残局眨着眼，好像因为看到自己造成了怎样的损害而惊异。

“我很抱歉我不是一个该死的读心术者，”Clark毫不在乎地继续道。“我知道提到alpha你有过许多糟糕的经历，你猜怎么着，我们并不是费尽心思就为了跟你契结。我们并不是试图要把你变成沉醉与我们的激素的性奴。”他厌恶地冷哼。“就好像那真的会改变你一样。你比我见过的任何alpha都要更alpha！你本可以拥有十几亿个该死的契结，你还可能……”

“我不是，”Bruce摇着头，“我不是一个alpha。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”Clark怒吼。

“是的，”Bruce突然大声说道。“我理解，但是我并不是。我是一个omega，高水平的omega。Jason是那么一副样子，而如今你又……”

“什么？”他吼叫，“如今我到底做了什么？”

“那个！”Bruce指着他。“你不会对任何其他omega那么吼。你并不认为我像是一个omega。我对你来说是一个alpha。或者，至少，一个强壮的omega。我他妈的那么苦苦挣扎想要让人们那样看我但他们还是……但是你是不一样的。你尊重我，不容置喙，然后你写了那样的文章，你还……”

Clark不确定地看着他，好像这个对话导向了另一种控诉，或是，一种道歉。

都不是。

Bruce用显而易见的反抗嚼着他的下唇，回过头，不费吹灰之力便用他极度苍白的注视将他钉住。尽管他很愤怒，尽管这段对话愈发的失控，Clark觉得自己被那个注视俘获了。尽管对方话语中满是伤痛，他却在他的审视下感到前所未有的无措；像一只被那纯粹的，致命的，美丽的，缓慢接近的掠食者所迷惑的祭品。

“你是唯一一个，在知晓了我的性种后还对我一如既往的人，”Bruce轻声，缓慢地说着，就好像终于意识到了他已经窃取了Clark的注意力。“你是唯一一个对我不离不弃的人。你很强大但很安全，我能够……我信任你，Clark。我信任你，我依赖着你，我爱你，我甚至想都没想就已经这样了。”

Clark感觉半个的世界都坍塌了。他本觉得万分沮丧，空虚，然而就在他与对方分开之前，这份空虚随着一抹猛烈飘扬着的希望开始改善。

“Bruce？”

“你写的那些伤到了我，”对方继续。“你是我有过的唯一一个安全的alpha……你是我有过的唯一一个alpha……”他咒骂，他的视线落下，对准了从他红酒杯底部升起的闪着光的泡泡。“而如今你告诉我，你因为我麻烦的生理而出现工作问题。”

“嘿，不，”Clark猛吸一口气，他的怒火被抛到天边。“那并不是……我分心了而已。”

Bruce的视线回到他身上。“因为我？”

“是的。”

“我也分心了。”他一本正经地说。“我对你已经轻微的上了瘾，所以对我来说要下定决心和你分开几乎算是一种挑战。”

“分开？”Clark不敢相信，“Bruce，你不是认真的。”

“为了维持我们的其他身份，最好是……”

“闭嘴，”他说。

怪异的命运中的意外，Bruce竟听从了。

“你说你爱、过、我。”Clark重复他的话，立刻被吓到了。

某种情绪瞬间从Bruce脸上略过，快得几乎无法被察觉。

“我曾是的。”

“为什么？”Clark逼问。

Bruce的眉头下垂。“你以为呢，”他低声说。

Clark把眼镜拿下，揉着前额。“干，Bruce，”他吼，“妈的我……别再戏弄我了。”

当他抬头时Bruce正打量着他——细细审查他——用那Clark渐渐习惯了的黑暗而苛刻的美丽。他的心在那无情的分析下岌岌可危地在胸膛里雷鼓，那来自世界最棒侦探的美丽卓越的关注。

Clark被揭开，Clark希望着，但他无法拒绝将自己的所有献给这个男人。他眼看着Bruce把他像一个羊毛球一样翻来覆去，暴露在他漫不经心的天才之下，所有他拙劣隐瞒着的秘密全都冲破了他的外表。

了然的神色在Bruce脸上绽开，就好像太阳从地平线上跃出。

“你爱我。”Bruce慢慢说。

“我……”

“你爱我。”这不是一个疑问。

下一瞬间Bruce便站了起来直奔出口而去，手指摸索他的口袋，脸上是无法识别的情感的暴风雨。

“Bruce！”

“我不能……”Clark踉跄着跟上了他，听到Bruce在低声自语。“我做不到……我不能……”

“不。”Clark抓住了他的手臂。“我并不是在要求什么，Bruce，拜托……不要离开。”

“我……”

服务生带着一张匆忙书写的账单出现，得到了扔向他的满满一手的零散钞票。付了钱，Bruce走过瘦削结实的男人，走向了出口。Clark低低咒骂，翻找自己的口袋。

“他，呃，已经给你付了钱了。”面孔苍白的服务生告知他。

“该死的，他没有，”Clark咆哮，“我……”

Bruce消失在了门外。

“我一会儿就回来。”Clark保证道，跟在对方后面，希望自己的动作看起来只是令人瞠目的敏捷，而不像是超人。当他来到外面时Bruce已经走过半条街道。周围没有人所以Clark把谨慎抛诸脑后，身影一闪飞到了他身后。

“Bruce，我很抱歉，拜托你跟我说话吧。你不能就这么走掉……”

“我可以，Clark，”男人看了他一眼，说道，“给我回到地面上。”

Clark听话地落在人行道上，保持着与他一致的速度往前走。“你刚刚告诉了我你爱过我，”他说，“你是什么意思？”

“和你告诉我的是一个意思。”Bruce厉声道。

“拜托，”他恳求道，“我保证我不会要求任何事但是如果你……”

Bruce突然停驻，Clark猛地回过身站在了他身边。

“总是你，”Bruce说着，微微皱眉看着下方的人行道。“你总是在那儿。不管任何时候只要我需要你就会出现，在我叫你离开时离开。你……一直都是你，Clark……我爱你……我是那么爱你有时候这让我痛苦不堪……但是我不能……我不知道对于这个信息我能做什么。因为我不能就这么……就这么放弃……”

“我也永远也不会让你放弃。”

Bruce深吸，而后叹气。“我知道……这就是让我恐惧的。因为……你给予我的，远远超过我能够回报的。你将一直……我爱你Clark，但是……上帝啊……但是那很痛苦……这整个混账事……”

“我永远不会要求你给我任何东西，”Clark说。“你已经给了我那么多了，Bruce。所有。我明白的。我不会要求你给我更多。你并不欠我任何东西。”

“我什么也没有给你。”Bruce低语。

“你给我的足够了。”他保证。

他本以为那将会是地球毁灭级别的灾难。他本以为如果他承认了他的真实感情他就会被甩到一边，被当做异类，从Bruce的生活中彻彻底底被移走就像被截去的肢体。他错了。

Clark伸出手，温柔地将Bruce的脸转向他，握住他下巴的高傲形状，让他们的唇贴在一起，带来一个温暖的轻吻。没有舌头的侵入，没有激素的粗略味道，但有着一种饥饿的，近乎绝望的，敞开心扉。Bruce亲吻了他，带着一丝探索，一份紧张的好奇心，而这缓慢泄露成为一种单纯强烈的连接，就像这个男人自身一样美丽得令人引以为傲。

一个吻，就像任何性别，任何性种的人们所分享的吻，而不仅是alpha和omega。一种表示亲密的没有歧视的符号。

当Bruce退后时，Clark探身向前延续这个动作，尽可能的长，直到他们的嘴唇最终分开。

“我来这里打算要恨你，”Bruce低声说。

“那现在呢？”他问。

“我很害怕。”Bruce用一声低低的咆哮向他保证。

Clark感到他的嘴唇难以自制地摇摆着，变成一个微笑。“我也是。”他向他发誓。

Bruce皱眉，好像突然想到了什么，他的内脏深处绽开了阴沉黑暗的现实。

“为什么是我？”

“因为你很聪明，”Clark诚实回答，声音轻颤。

Bruce没有回答。

“而且强大，”Clark继续说道。“比我……知道的任何人，都要强大。比我还强大。”

他嗤鼻。“你知不知道我站在你身边是多么可笑？”

Clark眨着眼。

“我是一个穿着蝙蝠制服的精神潦倒的小人，一个omega，而你是……”

“别跟我说那个，”Clark说着，发现自己抱住了他，触摸他，彼此贴近，用一个让他们两人的心脏直冲云霄的动作。“我刚告诉过你我爱你，你就开始给我灌输这些力量水平的狗屁话了，”他拿不准地说。“这有什么要紧的呢。别说的就好像你并没有拯救过我上百次一样。”

“两百一十七次。”

Clark发现自己不由地笑了起来。“相较于？”

“两百一十一次。”

“是十二。”他坚持。

“如果你是指炼铁厂的事故，没有你的帮助我也能出来的。”

Clark挑起一边眉毛。“是吗？怎么出来？”

Bruce挣开他的手臂。“我是蝙蝠侠。”他回答着，转向隐藏的入口，进入了寄宿在地下管道和人行道之间的秘密军械库。

 


	11. Chapter 11

“他们在做爱。”

“一眼就看出来了，”Dick讽刺地应和他，视线并没有从荒废的巷口移开。“谁们？”

“你知道我说的是谁，”Jason恼怒的说。

“我不太确定，”Dick回了一个干巴巴的笑，“但是我打算猜是总统和第一夫人。”

“蝙蝠和外星人，”Jason怒吼着强调。

Dick的手握拳。“考虑到老大就在那里，我很怀疑你的话，”他冲街对面的屋顶点点头，疑问中的对象几乎是隐形一般蹲伏在两个滴水兽之间。“毫无疑问并没有在干那档子事，”Dick补充，他通常的友善声音下装饰上了一丝辛辣的言下之意。

“不是现在，”Jason发出嘶声。“但是他们在做。”

Dick怒气冲冲地瞪他一眼，决定把注意力拉回到他们的守望任务。“他们从二月份开始就在做了，”他冷漠地提醒他。

“一个月一次或者两次，和他的热潮一致，”Jason愤怒地固执己见。“现在他们一个星期就要做两到三次。”

“知道的太多了吧，兄弟。”Dick生硬地说。

“别装的好像你闻不到。”

“还真闻不到。”

“哼，那是因为你是一个beta，”Jason挖苦地回答。

“或者，因为你不愿意让你的鼻子从他的胯下移开。”他冷冰冰地回答。

Jason在消防梯的边缘保持着平衡，低头看向男人跪着的地方，咬紧牙齿不让喉咙深处威胁性的本能的咆哮溢出。Dick通常都是很被动，很阳光的，但是过去的几天里他对Jason的态度越来越冷漠了，他们的对话总是尖锐又谴责。

他背靠砖墙，看着空荡的街道对面。夜色已晚，午夜的空气沉重而寒冷，潜伏着风暴。残破的街灯将道路点亮成一段一段，多彩的尼龙灯光用独特的愤怒的嗡鸣声高呼着他们的讯号。

Dcik跪在消防梯一个陈年的金属围栏上。在那薄薄的铁栏上完美地平衡着，他的头微微向后立起，聆听着逐渐接近的车辆的声响。透过头罩上的透明透镜，他能够辨认出他脊柱的弯曲形状，猫一样鼓起的柔软肌肉被他的第二层肌肤、他的夜翼制服紧紧绷着。

他的背面对着他。

这个姿势的细小细节在他口中留下了某种辛辣的味道，带来了急切而愤怒的怒火，让他想要把男人转过来，强迫他看着他。

像那个他认识了很久的总是援助地笑着的男人，而不是……管他现在是什么。

他试图提醒自己，Dick只是Bruce那个烦人的得力右手。他是那个蓝眼睛的beta，迎合着那个老男人的每一个需求，希望能够得到一点谦逊的奖赏。他是Dick。只是Dick。而Dick以前从不重要。

他现在也不应该有什么重要的。

过了几乎半个小时武器交易才开始，  
拙劣地掩藏在一队午夜的鲜花运输车队中，在道路上缓缓下行。每一个驾驶者看起来都是一个人出现的，但是通过面具上的透镜，他能够清楚地看到在每一个驾驶舱里都有第二个热讯号。

“他们想让我们攻击，”他评论到，一夹新子弹滑入枪内，伴着固体撞击上时一声令人心满意足的喀拉声。

Dick在面具下扯出一抹掠食者的笑容。“今晚是他们的幸运夜。”

Bruce发出信号，他们动了。  
Dick流畅而优雅地荡过金属围栏，黑色的光滑制服上闪过一抹月光，落在下方的巷子里。深色的前端突出的摩托车随着他骑上座椅踢起支架而发动。

“下来。”

Jason没理他，一步踏出围栏落在狭窄巷道的水泥街道上，骑跨上车坐在他背后。“出发，”他低吼。

“只是因为我想出发（Only because I want to）。”Dick说着，用力一踩发动引擎。下一刻他们便冲出了巷口，冲入Gotham市夜晚浓稠的迷蒙寒气。零星的雨滴落下，落在混乱腐烂的城市尖顶之上。尚不足以洗去窄巷（Narrows）的味道。

Jason看着模糊的城市从他们身边一闪而过，Dick咒骂着老道地沿着人行道，穿梭在停泊的车辆之间，穿过拥堵车流轻而易举地插入了彩虹色卡车车队中。几乎就在那瞬间一辆卡车的后门随着一声巨大的哗啦声被卷起，两个男人用咔咔作响的机关枪的火力洒满了他们身后的路。Dick一个急转，Jason火力回击。

“膝盖和手肘！”Dick大叫。

“手腕，”Jason不满地发出嘶声。他瞄准射击，看到子弹穿过骨头和肌腱造成损伤，把人类手部脆弱的部分轰成肉浆。他们再也不能拉动扳机了，他把他们打残了。

一个坐在副驾驶的男人从窗户里探出身子，用一只猎枪架在肩上。他消失在黑色分叉的羽翼的愤怒之下，子弹打碎了挡风玻璃。

“老大，搞定了？”Dick通过耳机询问。

“出击。”Bruce的咆哮声盖过了驾驶员惊恐的喊叫。

卡车冲入了一个废弃的巴士站，Jason看到Gotham守护者一闪而过，随着熟悉的嘶声和抓钩枪的呼啸声消失了。有那么一刻Jason瞥到了那个威名在外的轮廓——蝙蝠侠张开的黑色翅膀——在他消失在没有星光的夜晚的暗灰色涡旋失去踪迹之前。

“妈的他有时候真吓人。”

“打轮胎Jason！”

他不悦地瞪了他一眼，两人肩并肩地将注意力转到第二辆卡车上。一串新的火力通报着敌人的到来，Dick熟练地闪避阻止了最坏情况的发生。一连串连发子弹在全副武装的机车前端弹开， 雨点般落在柏油路面上。

“现在！”

Jason一个接一个迅速干掉了四个轮胎，在座位上转身给第三辆卡车送去相同待遇。Dick从机车上放下钢索，将两条钢索中的第一根锚定在路面上，同时Bruce再次下降处理好了另一根。Dick被最后两辆卡车紧咬不放，就在这时一阵尖锐的呜鸣声在他们身后响起。

“妈的，动作真快。”Jason嘀咕。

“太快了。”Dick同意。

“菜鸟，”他嗤鼻，坐在车上反转了他的方向，面朝他们来时的路。“GCPD真会搅局。”

两小队警车冲向了他们，红色与蓝色的光闪烁着，警笛冲破了夜晚的死寂。车内的警官连警告都没有就从窗户里伸出手枪瞄准了他们。

“该死的你在干什么？”Dick越过肩头冲他大叫。

Jason把一支枪插回枪套里，拔出了一把有爆破榴弹的小型自动枪。在警察的第一波子弹飞溅在他身边的路面时他将其上膛，转而瞄准了最近一辆警车的引擎盖。抛光的车身在呼啸的火力下被轰开，车辆急转到了路边，下一刻便燃起了熊熊烈焰。他眼角的余光看到警察在爆炸前几秒内爬了出去。

“一。”

在他瞄准另一辆之前，蝙蝠车——被Alfred远程操控着——伴着一声低沉的轰鸣从夜色中滑出，肩部撞击将余下车队中的一辆挤入了一条小街的路口。

“二。”Jason满意地数着。

余下两辆鲜花卡车中的一辆猛地停下。Jason再一次看到蝙蝠侠像影子一样从昏迷不醒的驾驶员处闪过，穿过挡风玻璃的残害，向上消失于夜色之中。

“我们快要上高速了！”Dick冲身后喊。“把它拿下！”他们与最后一辆卡车齐头并进。车内的枪手似乎终于意识到了真正的危险，盲目地冲着空中射击。这让Bruce无法进攻但给了Jason一个破绽。

他跳上副驾驶一侧车门把受到惊吓的枪手从窗户里拽了出去。男人随着一声骨头断裂的声音和破口而出的痛呼撞上了地面。Jason并未减速。他从打开的窗户蹿入车厢，狠狠把受惊的驾驶员砸在方向盘上。这不像Bruce迅猛的锁颈固定技那样优雅但效果显著。身躯庞大的男人随着一声被截断的呻吟陷入昏迷，趴在了仪表板上。他的脚离开了油门，卡车慢了下来。Jason拉起手刹，武器装运车打着滑停了下来，同时从后方车厢里传来男人的齐声惊叫。

远处警笛的呜鸣和临近高速路的轰隆声打破了片刻的宁静。

“太容易了。”他心满意足地说着。

Bruce伴着卡车顶棚一声巨响降落。记忆型衣料绕着宽阔的肩膀，染血的拳头将一柄抓钩枪插回腰带，透镜后方的双眼在黑暗中闪烁。

“出来。”他低吼。

Jason踹开了驾驶座的门，爬过昏迷男人的雄壮后背，跳到了下方街边的草坪上。Dick在他身后停下，运作良好的引擎发出一阵轰鸣声。

Bruce无视他们，轻拍斗篷侧面，转告Alfred车牌号码以备分析，然后让男人去休息。夜晚是他们的。完成后他转身面对站在下方街道上的两个男人。

“我们弄完了吗？”Dick问。

Bruce从车顶落在他们身边的柏油马路上。健硕的肌肉在贴身的复合纤维材料下巧妙而流畅地运动，裸露出来的下巴线条被胡须的深色盖住，在他站起身展开整个身高时，两个年轻人完全被他的阴影掩去。一阵风令他鬼魅一般的恐惧气息更加鲜明。就算知道他的秘密身份，还是很难相信这个男人，这个蝙蝠侠，居然不是一个高水平的alpha。

倒不如说他可能是更可怕的东西，某个没有性种的复仇的幽灵。

“回洞穴去。”Batman低吼，“你们今晚的任务完成了。”

Dick耸肩简单地接受了命令。

Jason愤怒地看着他。他并不意外他们要回到洞穴。很晚了，几乎快四点，这是今晚最后一个大破坏。令他意外的是Bruce并不和他们一起。

“你要去哪儿？”他问。

蝙蝠侠的白色眼睛慢慢转过来盯着他。“我稍后再处理你。”他低沉说道。

蝙蝠车在他们身边停下，车门向上摇开，就好像一个被冷落的爱人苦苦哀求的手臂。Bruce窜进去，迅速启动了人工操作覆盖。

“别让我看见你。”他下令，随着引擎的咆哮声，驶入了凌晨散乱的车流。在Gotham的主道路上永远都有繁忙车辆。

“干！”Jason把他的枪放回到枪套里。“妈的他这次又要发什么牢骚？”

“要我说，”Dick噘嘴说道，“那些刚刚从一辆爆炸的警车里逃出来的警官，瞄准了大动脉的子弹，还有被你从运行中的卡车上扔下来的家伙。”

“他们又没死。”Jason咬牙。

Dick的回视藏在了面具后面，但是Jason能够感觉到其热度，无法解释的愤怒。“警笛声几乎到这儿了，”Dick说，声音清晰而冷漠。“上车不然我就把你留下。”

驾驶过程中他们都沉默着。

在Dick驶入洞穴腹地的时候，Jason已经摘下了他的头罩，看着蝙蝠车通常停泊的那块空地。在接下来几小时内上早班的工薪族们就会让街道上人满为患，这座城市将要醒来。没理由他在四点后还在外面，除非他在跟踪一个特殊踪迹。要么是他手上有一件他们不知道的案子，或者……

“他现在肯定在干他。”

“操他大神的，”Dick摘下面具瞪着他。“你能不能省省？”

“妈的凭什么？”

“因为这他妈不是你该操心的事儿！”

Jason摇身从机车后面下来，扔下头罩从外套里拽出他的胳膊。“我知道Bruce不想承认，但是我是族群唯一的alpha。”他咕哝着说。

“那又怎样？！”Dick将机车熄火，转身面对他。“我知道你脑子里有那些该死的想法，就因为你是房子里唯一的alpha，而他是唯一的omega，不论何时只要你在房间里他就应该为你弯下腰来。但是，你猜怎么着，他有一个alpha，就算他没有他也根本不想要你。”

Jason感觉到自己的嘴唇向后拉紧龇出牙齿。“你不会明白的，beta。”

Dick冷哼。“把你的脑袋从屁股里拔出来。醒醒吧小子。你并不会因为你在做爱的时候流口水就与众不同了（讽刺alpha做爱时会分泌大量唾液）。”

“omega需要……”

“omega什么狗屁也不需要！他们是人，他们能安顿好自己，就像我们剩下的人一样！”

“他是个外星人，”Jason冷笑。

“而你只是个小鬼头，”Dick反驳。“你甚至根本就不喜欢他，Jay，但是在你开始冒出气味的时候，突然你就觉得他应该是你的充气性玩具。只是因为你无法处理其实他有真正大脑的这个事实。只是因为你无法面对他能够选择任何他想干的人这个事实。而现在，为了结束这个想法，你开始不断发牢骚，说什么作为一个alpha，什么没有人能理解你，说的好像什么似得，别忘了这世上有千万个有本事控制住他们的鸡巴的alpha。”

“干你的。”

“哈！”Dick冷笑，愤怒，大笑着怒吼。“我还真希望呢！哦不，我最好还是不要这么说，不然你可能就会认为我只是试图要安抚你。你认为我会乐意当你的小母狗，好让这个族群凝为一体。”

Jason盯着他。

“我说，干他妈的族群。”Dick继续。“还有，干你！下一次你做出相同的蠢事我再也不会拦在中间了。是时候让Bruce给你看看他到底为什么会是这里的头狼。”

他转过身大步走向淋浴，在呼吸的间隙咒骂着，手指揪着自己过长的头发。

Jason的视线追逐着他，双脚在地板生了根。

Dick。Dick，那个自大的蠢货，总是因为可笑的罗宾制服取笑他，就好像早些年这衣服不是他在穿的一样。Dick，那个无礼的马戏团男孩，总是在训练课上在他身边跳过来舞过去轻易就激怒他。Dick，那个温顺的beta，总是热切地迎接着他的归来，不论他离家出走多少次……Dick。

“嘿！”

他让自己挣脱开脚下的地板，跑向另一个男人。他伸手在他走进淋浴之前拦下了他，他正咬着一只手套准备脱下。

“嘿，”他抓住了他的手臂，把他拽向他。“你想干？”

Dick惊奇地向上看着他。“我说那么多你只听到了这种东西？”

“我们可以在这儿做。”

“你一定是疯了。”

“在他回来以前。”

“真是见鬼了，你不是认真的。”Dick发出嘶声。

“来吧。”Jason说，把他逼退到墙上。“我们来干吧。”

“我现在气得能拗断你的脖子。”

“什么怪癖。”

“不，”Dick 咬牙。“不，你没必要这么做。我才是这间屋子里负责讲冷笑话的人。你是……是那个不知道适可而止的傻瓜。”

“好吧。”Jason满意地发出喉音。“我们来干吧。”

Dick叹气，闭上双眼。“我通常喜欢稍微有说服力一点的求欢，”他干巴巴地说。“或许有蜡烛，晚餐，一点罗曼蒂克之类的。”

Jason用自己的身体压住了Dick的，把他紧紧按在墙壁上，鼻子贴着他浓密的长发，用牙齿摩挲着他的颈侧，就在omega腺应该出现的地方，如果他是那个性种的话。“好，还是不好，Dick。”他对着轻颤的肌肤低声私语。

手臂紧紧地绕住了他。“只是因为我想做（Only because I want to）。”


	12. Chapter 12

相互碰撞的湿润的嘴唇与他的嘴唇分开，贪婪地吸着他的舌尖，把他拖入他那火热的，饥饿的口中。那凶猛的、炽烈的alpha的味道从他的上颚汹涌而过，伴着令人惊愕的强度令Dick呻吟出声。

这一点儿也不美好。一点儿也不。这比美好要强多了。邪恶，暴力，却也无可争辩，无比正确。

他是一个低水平的beta，这意味着比起alpha他更接近于omega。虽然他的激素的轻微涨落并不足以让他的身体在解剖学上变成Bruce那样，但也确实留给了他轻微的对alpha群体的偏爱。这一点在许多细小方面都有所表现。他的脖子上方有一个轻微的敏感点，在嗅到单身alpha时他的下腹会有一种紧绷又温热的感觉，还有被Jason的激素控制的唾液的苦涩味道带来快感的刺痛，从他的口腔一路传递到他的鼠蹊处。

这简直美味到恶心，无比的兽性……但最棒的是，这是Jason。是Jason在抓着他，亲吻他，像是要吃了他一样吮吸着他的舌头。Jason对着他磨蹭，粗暴地抓着他的臀部，用脸颊的棱角对着他的皮肤厮磨。Jason。

想到这一点带来的粗劣欲望令他的身体颤抖。

这个alpha后退了，Dick紧跟着他，在他们的嘴唇发出湿润声响分开前，尽可能地延长这个粗鲁的接触。

“你很喜欢这样，”Jason满意地说着，声音低沉轰隆。

“别这样，”Dick抱怨，声音破碎，充满渴求。

Jason发出喉音探身向前，粗鲁地把他的下巴扭到一边，一口咬住了他的脖子。牙齿用力又饥饿地陷入，就在他的下颌下方，用足以留下瘀伤的力量充满占有地咬下。

“F-fuck!”Dick扭动，“我不是omega你有没有搞错！”

Jason从口中放过了那层皮肤，舔着他留下的标记。“那就不要像个omega一样哭哭啼啼的。”

“我没有哭。”他坚持道。

“你哭了，”对方说，“祈求的可爱哭喊。再做一次给我看。”

Dick凝视着他。“我。才不。哭喊。”

Jason的笑容变成一个露出了牙齿的鲨鱼一样的笑容。Dick的注意力锁定在那过分潮湿的嘴唇和依然刺激着他的口腔的浓郁粗俗的香气之上。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抬头看入他的眼睛，那双眼黑暗，半掩在阴影里，充满占有地盯着他。

Dick把这个年轻的alpha从浴室拽上楼，身上还半挂着制服，脚步蹒跚地冲进了他们找到的第一间客房。床上什么寝具都没有，家具被白色床单罩着，在徘徊着的月亮的苍白光芒下怪异地闪着微光。这些都无关紧要。即使是在这样一间空荡阴暗的房间，他依然能够看到Jason眼中暗沉的注视。

紧紧盯着他。

Dick想起来，Jason的注意力一直凝滞在Bruce身上，单纯地因为他的omega香气而铆钉于对方，即使Bruce粗暴地拒绝了他。但今晚不是这样。这看起来似乎是第一次，Jason的视线集中在了他身上，而那沉默的凝视是如此……令人沉醉。

这一切的发生完全不是靠着某种气味的武装，这个事实让胜利来的更加甜美了。尽管Jason热心建议，两人却没能成功进入浴室。Dick不想让任何事打扰这一刻。这样一来，能够识别个人的麝香就依然处在他们义警身份的掩护之下，处于由化学制剂导致的没有气味的状态。

Dick的手臂绕过对方的脖子，把他拉近掠夺另一个战利之吻，身体紧压在一起，鼠蹊处粗鲁地相互研磨。Jason狠狠咬着Dick的下唇，Dick摸索着对方的防弹胸甲。在他找到解开胸甲的暗扣之前，Jason的手已经明目张胆地潜入了Dick的制服上衣和下装之间的接缝里。

Jason把贴身的复合织物越过他的脑袋拽了下来，房间里战栗的空气侵袭着他暴露出来的肉体，让Dick打颤。Jason并没有给他半刻缓解，一把将他推倒在床上伸手去脱他的靴子。

Dick踹开他。“脱你自己的衣服去，”他气喘吁吁，“我自己来。”

Jason脸色阴沉但还是遵从了。Dick蹬开靴子，从下半截制服里挣脱出来，同时Jason已经耸肩脱掉了他自己的厚重衣物。Dick这是才猛然意识到他已经赤身裸体，且一直被Jason看着，直到他脱掉最后一块布料。

之后他便被对方的光裸躯体狠狠撞倒跌入床褥之中。Dick感觉到自己颤抖着，屈服于那更加年轻、更加强壮的男性的重量，陶醉于被残暴推倒狠咬的被虐感，被毫无歉意地占有，被Jason用能够造成瘀伤的力道紧紧抓住。他们的鸡巴火热地挺立起来抵着腹部，嘴唇火辣而红肿，四肢混乱地紧贴缠绕。

好棒……超级棒……

Jason慢慢低下身子，用牙齿描绘着一个乳头。Dick用手臂缠住了Jason的头，死死将他拽向自己，身子弓起把自己送入对方温暖的口腔。Jason充满侵略性地攻击着他敏感的皮肤，他只有紧咬牙关，才能对抗疼痛与快感交相呼应带来的呻吟。

意识之外他隐隐约约注意到自己正在发出的声响。那些细小的喘息声，呻吟声，以及疼痛的轻微嘶声。这些声响彰显着他的欲望，全然不顾这个男人会将他推入怎样的境地，全然不顾他将整个族群推入了怎样的境地。

他本来恨着Jason。他恨他自大的理想主义行为，他的精英alpha的自满，他还任性地拒绝接受现在这个族群的模式。但是他也爱着他。他爱他眼中狂暴的黑暗，他在战斗途中展示出的正直与创造力，还有他追逐着想要的东西时的那种热情。他爱他们过去朝夕相伴的友情，他们对话中粗鲁的独断，还有现在当他把他压在床褥上时，那种火力全开的alpha占有欲。

Jason的手指钩住了Dick的小腿，用力抬起他的双腿绕在他的手腕处。Dick贴近他，着迷地将自己推入对方结实平坦的腹部肌肉。

“真饥渴，”Jason斜睨着他，火热的喘息抨击着他的肩膀。“你想要了，huh？”

Dick一手抓住了黑色短发，把这个alpha的头向后拽开，拽到面前给了他一个惩罚性的吻。alpha的强烈味道冲散了他的感官，令他在他的激素的掠夺性高压下头晕目眩。不是Bruce那种甜美的诱惑，也不是beta的轻佻多变的气息，而是来自一个高水平alpha的强势填充着他的香气。强大严酷又不思悔改，就像是贝斯上的那根长低音的琴弦。

Jason……

Dick感觉到他阴茎末端的神经被点燃，随着一阵快感的痉挛将血液推入他的老二，令早已竖起的家伙勃起到近乎疼痛的地步。

“Jason……”

“告诉我你想要。”

“去你的，”他怒骂。

Jason将一根手指推入他体内，他惊诧地叫了起来。

这个alpha用狩猎中的肉食者一般的浓烈目光看着他，毫不同情地推入第二根手指。干燥的扩张很疼，粗糙的感觉探得更深，完全没有快感刺激。

“啊-喂喂……”

Jason抬起另一只手，吐了些过剩的唾液在掌心里。

Dick咽下自己发出的挣扎声响，湿热的手掌按在了他的入口，发出无情的肉体摩擦的声音。

“我……我从来没有……”

“不你有过。”

“我没……”

他之前交往过的唯一一个alpha是Koriand’r，她对上他没有兴趣，更喜欢刺激她作为外星人独有的女性性器官。他忽然意识到——真正意识到——Jason想要对他做什么，这他感到一阵惊慌。  
（Koriand’r：星火/starfire，塔马兰星人，有通过亲吻获取对方语言的能力，所以在来到地球的第一天见到大少的第一面就吻了大少，成为少年泰坦的一员，大少的前女友，N52重启后变成了Jason的女朋友）

“嘿，”他努力做出笑容来，“你想不想只是……我对口活还是很擅长的，或许我们可以……”

“才不。”

“Jason我……我是认真的。我从来没有……”

Jason看着他。“认真的？你是想说其实是你上Roy？”  
（Roy：快手Speedy/红箭Red Arrow/军火库Arsenal，绿箭侠的跟班，N52之前他还是大少的基友，N52之后也成了Jason的队友）

他反驳。“我跟Roy从来没做过。”他嘶哑着说。

Jason冷哼。“得了。他对你做的可全都是alpha所有者才做的事。”

Dick困惑地眨眼。“真的？”

“是。给你食物，还有其他所有行为。”舌头舔过他胸口上一道横跨而过的疤痕。“老天，我希望我能闻到你。”他放入了第三根手指，Dick疼得弓起发出嘶声。

“哥们儿，我……我真的不知道这件事。”

Jason再一次吻他，嘴唇对嘴唇的迅速触碰，让他的皮肤在他赤裸裸的越发升高的激素味道下产生刺痛。理论来说Jason并不是需要用气味引诱人的那个，但他体内的化学物质足以产生十倍诱人的效果。他皮肤上新渗出的汗水已经穿破了他的气味抑制，他那火热急切的香气像一朵信息素的蘑菇云一样从他的皮肤上炸开。沉重，因那黑暗的欲求……也因为对接下来要发生的奖励的暗喻。

“我……啊……”他扭动着。“你有避孕套么？”

Jason僵了。

“我去，你得用套子才行。”

“没关系的。”

“不要，我不是omega，我不需要那鬼玩意儿（精液）。而且鬼晓得你之前把这个东西插到哪里过。”

Jason咆哮着从他身上退开。

Dick感到空虚和毫无遮掩，他剧烈地抖动了一下，冷夜的空气冰冷残酷地吹着他皮肤上的汗水，体内的空洞紧缩着，因为少了Jason的手指而倍感冷落。

“Jay？”

“等会儿！”

Dick伸手向下给自己紧绷的老二片刻舒缓，另一个男人则在黑暗中摸索着他被丢开的衣物。他听到那个小包裹被找到时发出的轻微簌簌声，还有被牙齿撕开时的刺耳撕裂声。Jason摸索着套上那个滑溜溜的鞘，从呼吸间隙发出低声咒骂。

他看到了站起身的Jason的阴影，并转向了他，紧张的预感和欲望的交互作用下，他的心脏重重地锤击着胸腔。

“翻过身。”

Dick战栗着，心底里爱着对方低沉粗哑的吼声。“为什么？”他问着，喘不上气来。

“比较适合第一次。”

“我……”Dick想到了他将要做什么，咽下了令内脏发紧的恐惧。太荒谬了。他想要这样做。他曾幻想过这样做。“好吧，”他硬是装出一副自然的样子。“反正没人想看你那张丑脸，哈！”他做出一个轻飘飘的大笑，伪装出他一贯的虚张声势。

“立刻，”Jason低吼。

他翻过身，片刻犹豫后双腿向前折起，让自己在床褥上抬高身子。床铺上传来另一个男人的重量，对方从他身后爬上了床。

动作停下了。一只滚烫的手掌握住了他的胯部。Dick猛抽了一下发出惊吓的嘶声，另一只手将唾液抹在了他身上，不断按压着那一圈紧缩的环形，带来火热光滑的湿润感。准备很短暂，这只手很快放在了与第一只平行的地方，控制住他的胯部。

Jason的阴茎压上了他的入口，Dick战栗着发出喘息，呼吸瞬间凝滞。他很硬，很大，用缓慢但绝不容抵抗的力道向前推进。Dick咬紧牙关，对抗那违背意志的不适的声响，在Jason毫不动摇的紧握下徒劳扭动。

他感觉到自己被张开，感觉到他的杆状物的头部滑了进来，困惑地察觉到一丝陌生的空虚感，然后他感到Jason那家伙的圆钝进攻，他进入了他体内。

他根本完全没有准备好。屁股那一圈紧绕着对方的快感之源，给他带来烧灼的痛，他的内部感到暴力而痛苦的填充感，还有Jason抓着他胯部的手指给他留下了瘀伤。无所谓了。他不在乎他的身体有没有准备好，他不在乎这是不是会疼……因为他已经秘密地等待了太久了，他在远处看了Jason太久了，久到像疼痛这种愚蠢的东西根本无法让其停下。

天啊，他还在往里进。

Dick喘息着，呜咽着，因为对方不急不缓，从容不迫的刺入。他感觉到Jason推入了他连想都不曾想过的深度，感觉到那似乎无限长的东西挤开了他体内某个他自己都不知道其存在的地方，感觉到他的身体不顾一切地试着适应这陌生的入侵而发出了深深的疼痛，它试图要适应一根阴茎的进入，人生第一次。

当他终于感觉到了Jason的髋骨火热地压着他的屁股时，似乎已经是几个小时以后了，Jason的漫长的虐待般的挺进。他发出一声解脱的叹息。这个动作让他僵硬的身躯动了动，他心中忽然意识到他被另一个男人穿刺得有多么的深，他被拉伸得多么广。

Jason动了。

“不要！”Dick大叫。

对方暂停下来。

“给……啊……给我一小会儿，就一会儿……”

身下光秃秃的床褥似乎太近了，光与影的纵横交错形成催眠般的图景，看上去反常得令人费解，就好像当他在床上弯下腰，而Jason深深埋在他体内时，这个世界就不再是它看上去的那个样子，也不是听起来的那样。

他一直咬着他的下嘴唇，血液的味道在他的舌根形成金属的刺痛。

Jason向前倾身，颇有技巧地保持自己的胯部稳定，舌头沿着Dick脊柱的曲线舔着，在粗野的欲望的驱使之下，粗鲁地品尝着他的汗水，而当他把牙齿陷入他的后颈时，这种欲望转变成了掌控欲。

“啊，Jason……不……拜托……”

“你真是紧，”他低声说。

他的声音的低沉音调，这种alpha的咆哮，将一股兴奋深深传入他的腹部。

Alpha。Jason是一个alpha，而他在这里和他在一起，哪怕就在那一刻那个高水平的omega毫无疑问正在洞穴里脱光了他的衣服。这种胜利是原始的，一种本能的快感，而这感觉起来……真太他妈甜了。被注意。被索求。被占有。

Jason放开了他胯部一侧，手指粗暴地沿着他的腰侧向上，勾起环抱住他的胸膛。他把他拉向后，把他弓起的脊柱压在Jason的胸膛里，让他离那浓密的alpha麝香的馥郁气味更加的近了。他猛吸了一口，深深的，大张开嘴呼吸，Jason把脸埋在他的头发里，让带着啃咬的亲吻洒落在他脖子上。

“现在行么？”Jason对着他的皮肤说道。

“我……”

他抽动了一下，被填满的怪异痛苦令Dick嘶哑着发出一声破碎呻吟。

“现-现在。”他准许了。

Jason最后在他肩上吸了一口，开始前后摇摆，在他体内进出，一开始仅仅只是几毫米。每一次前冲都像是精确瞄准了他内脏的一记重拳，每一次后退都带来脆弱的释放。他剧烈颤动着，发出疼痛的咕哝声。

“还行么？”

“还好……”他发出嘶声。

Jason从咽喉深处发出一声声响，他感觉到环绕着自己的手臂变紧了。“你真他妈不会说谎。”他低吼，他的胯部始终一前一后地移动带来剧痛。

“我们……啊……已经讨论过那个了。”Dick艰难地回答。

Jason发出哼声。

“在外面的草坪上，”他继续说，“那会儿我们……”

“闭嘴。”

Jason改变了角度，开始认真地冲撞着他。

Dick因为这种虐待而紧绷，从牙缝里挤出嘶声。但是，藏在这些之下，他发现自己竟然移动着，允许这种虐待。随着每一记精准的臀部的摇动，他感到自己更加轻松地接纳着Jason。他感觉到疼痛融化成了别的什么东西。疼。还是会疼，但也同样觉得……很棒。

他颤抖着，向着Jason弓起身子，随着他的身体越来越轻易地接受他，他与他一起发出了低沉的咕哝声。他逐渐沉醉在他那被滥用的入口产生的新的独特的疼痛中，那种当Jason正确地埋入到他体内时带来的生涩的满足与填充感，还有关于正在发生在他身上的事情的，恶心下流的想法。

空气中充满了Jason低沉的咕哝声和他自己的破碎呻吟与喘息，他被持续不断的惩罚力道一次次刺穿，强劲得足以令他的身体随着每一次撞击而向前冲。

幸好那只手臂在他胸口支撑着他，他自己的手臂在身下颤抖着，威胁着要罢工。但是他需要更多，他需要用这些胳膊来获取更多。

Dick咬着牙，努力从床褥上拉回一只手，笨拙地向后摸索着自己。他的手指撞上了他依然被抓着的胯部，Jason的手指就在那里。计划迅速改变，他抓住了那只手，从他被撞击着的骨头上拉开，拽着它来到他自己不断哭泣着的男性器官上。

Jason在喘息间隙低声说了什么，挣开他的手，紧紧地用汗湿的拳头握住了Dick被忽视了的阴茎。

“F-干！”

Jason直起身，放开勾着他的手臂，让他们的身体分开。Jason开始用臀部猛烈的拍打狠狠捣入他体内，Dick猛地摔回了床褥上。Dick大叫了出来，他的阴茎同时也被暴力地撸动起来。

快感随着毁灭性的强度积累，迅猛而备受折磨的极度痛苦的快感，在他体内引起一股接一股令人困惑的高潮。Dick发出一声长长的、破碎不堪的呻吟，把他的子弹洒在了身下的床上。

Jason在Dick的大腿上擦了擦手，重新回到之前握着他胯部的姿势，随着一拨新建的急迫感猛击入他体内。Dick紧咬着牙，在男人用足以令他的骨骼发出咯咯声的强力操干下垂下了头。他干着他直到确信他再也承受不了更多。就好像干了他漫漫数年，却又像是寥寥数秒。

Jason射了，发出低沉、满足的吼声，倒下来压在了他身上。他在这个年轻男人的体重下也跌倒在床上并发出咕噜声，Jason身体满不在意的覆盖住他，让他的阴茎更深地进入了他。

天啊，他还是那么大。操他的他为什么感觉越来越大了。还更紧了。越来越紧……

Dick猛地一抽，这个动作狠狠拽了他体内沉重的填充物一下，他痛苦地大喊出声。

“Jay！”

Jason抢过他的手，十指相扣并把他压回到床上。“睡你的。”

“不！”他蠕动着退缩。“操，我……你对我锁结了！”

低声。“怎样？”

“我不是用来干这个的，你个混账。”

“你听起来挺像的。”

“我……”他颤抖。“啊……干……omega居然享受这个？”

“快睡。”

“怎么睡？”他咬牙切齿。“你锁结了我。”

“别发牢骚。如果你老实呆着就不会疼。”Jason低吼。

“你为什么不忍住，或者拔出去，或者别的？”

Jason冷哼。“你太性感了忍不住。睡觉。”

Dick跌回床褥上，喃喃自语着说着乱七八糟的死亡恐吓。悄悄地，他收回了那些句子，随着一种私密的，几乎是懵懂少年一般的，快乐。

Jason认为他很性感呢。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Clark那坚不可摧的手臂温柔地环抱着他，臀部用缓慢明确的韵律移动着，他那温柔到陌生的手指抚慰地在他的皮肤上划着圈。随着Clark在体内滑进滑出，Bruce对着男人的头发发出满足的低沉喉音，用肆意的贪婪紧紧抓着他宽阔的肩膀，摇动着抬起臀部，去迎接对方长物的每一次冲击。

这是一次缓慢的性爱，带有自然的慵懒和舒适。就像被轻摇唤醒的红酒，有着与他们通常那种火热迅速的波本酒不同的风味，让他觉得被美味地使用，被深深地填满，而Clark在每一次最轻微的咆哮声下听话地移动着，取悦于他，让他觉得他依然处在不容置喙的控制地位。

时至今日他依然觉得惊奇，Clark居然从方方面面满足着他，既满足着他的omega需求，也能满足他偶然出现的alpha一般的欲望。或许他并不是这个星球上最开明的alpha，但他绝对是Bruce所遇见的最善解人意的。唯一一个他同时在精神和肉体上想要拥有的alpha，唯一一个他毫无保留地信任的alpha，唯一一个他曾有过与之契结的想法的alpha。

即使这个想法依然令他感到恐惧。

Clark的嘴唇轻轻压着他脖子上敏感的那一点，舌头湿滑的触感恳切地在牙齿的坚硬形状之间滑过，轻抚着他的omega腺的形状，无声地请求许可。Bruce觉得心脏快要从口中跃出，他的身体在对方快感的肉柱上绷紧，却没有躲开。

这已经是继餐厅那关键一夜之后的第二个周末，Clark对于被他拒绝了很久的啃咬的无声需求变得更加频繁普遍。如果他们在接吻，他就会把嘴唇印在他的颈侧，在做爱途中他会舔他那儿，有时候当他们躺在一起，他就会用鼻子紧贴在他的颌骨下方。每一次他这样做的时候，Bruce要么颤抖着躲开，要么硬起来，吞咽下荒谬的恐惧的强烈味道。

绝大多数omega在高中时期就有了他们的第一段契结，在一周长的恋情期间，青少年们似乎很容易变得难以自拔。他知道一个啃咬并不是什么大不了的事。Clark之前也咬过他，在Bruce Wayne第一次被发现是一个omega的时候。一个咬并不就是一段契结，就算他们在一起了，如果他继续让Clark咬他，如果他们确实契结了……那也得用上一年的时间才会形成完全的羁绊。那样的羁绊之下，如果他们成熟的上瘾症得不到规律性的满足，就会造成严重的反弹。

他没理由，也没道理拒绝让Clark得到满足。尤其他们正面临一段可能性很大的恋爱关系，这样的拒绝显得很残酷。但是他从来没有契结过，且这个想法，关于失控，关于依赖……几乎令他石化。

只有这样才是公平的。不论如何他已经上瘾了。允许Clark拥有相同的快乐，这才是公平的。他想让Clark拥有。他……

Clark说话了，热气涌上他的咽喉。“我可以吗？”

“呃。”

Clark的速度并无变化。砰、砰、砰，热热地，紧紧地，被他的身体握住，潮湿的液体顺着极度敏感的大腿滴落，但还不至于把他推至边缘，只将他囚禁在距离高潮一步之遥的地方。就像一碗在火炉上慢慢炖着的水，源源不断地冒着泡，却又不足以沸腾。

“我不……知道，”他低喘。

“好吧，”Clark接受了，他一定觉得失望，但却一丝都没有表现出来，他离开了他的脖子，用四处洒落的亲吻沐浴着他的脸颊。

“抱歉，”他粗哑地说着。

“嘿，”Clark说，低头用他泛红的脸颊歪歪地笑着看着他，双眼闪耀着美丽到不可思议的外星蓝色。“你不用道歉的。”

“上帝我……操……”

他听到自己在呻吟，双眼不知不觉地扇动着闭上。他能够感觉到对方半成型的结抵着他的入口，坚硬，沉重，随着每一次阴茎的冲击撞上那个欢快的入口。他的长物的头部快速地拂过体内深处的某个点，他扭动着发出短暂的欢愉的咆哮。

Clark在他唇上印了一个潮湿的吻，嘴巴空荡荡地张开，祈求被填满。无需再等待任何更为正式的邀请了。他探入那热忱迎接他的洞穴，拼命吞咽着那被Clark的香气变得更加美味的，浓郁的alpha激素的辛辣味道。在他来自外星那奇异而未知的——近乎深藏不露的——色情之下，显得英勇，无畏，又毫不令人尴尬。

“再多点，”他发出不满的咕哝，“再用力点，再快点。”

Clark随着一声低沉、冗长的呻吟，听从了指令。他放开绕住对方的胳膊，拳头捶在他两侧的沙发上。木质的框架发出警告的嘎吱声，Bruce贪婪让自己的双腿抬得更高，当这个氪星人听话地用侵略般的意图骑着他时，让他穿刺得更深。

Bruce抬起手，双臂钩住了对方的脖子，把自己拉起来贴着他的胸膛，窃取第二个饥渴的吻。很快他们在对方口中发出了低吼。唾液和汗水的味道，还有性和信息素的禁忌混合，用不同的馥郁气味的涡旋，填满了他们周身的空气。alpha和omega。

他感觉到自己的身体紧缩颤抖。

“结？”Clark贴着他的唇粗哑地问。  
他点头，饥渴地吸去黏在Clark上唇的汗水，那里被剃得很干净。Clark的呻吟让火热的空气吹过他的下巴，涌上了他的脖子。

“天啊，Bruce……”

他们齐齐地射了出来，难耐的呻吟交互晕染，嘴巴对着彼此大大地张开。Clark在自己的双眼闪烁着变红之前狠狠闭上了眼睛，在Bruce的颈侧呼出了冰冻的寒冷空气。

他不在乎了。无法在乎。无法在这一刻。

Bruce眉头紧锁，感觉到自己的身体贪婪地紧紧包裹住Clark阴茎的隆起，把他们锁在一起，将一股令人头脑发热的痛苦的欢愉传遍他的全身，即使高潮逐渐衰退，快感的余韵依然猛烈。

Clark倒下身抓住他，让他们两人都翻了个身，这样一来Bruce便整个儿的罩在了对方身上，一起躺在隆隆作响的沙发里。他允许Clark操纵他虚弱无骨的身子，摆成更加舒适的姿势，让他体内的那个omega在这个alpha的结的明确压迫之下，释放出一声慵懒的咕哝声。Clark抬起手，手指滑过他的脸，检查他是否还醒着。Bruce把他游走的拇指吸入口中，困乏地咀嚼着那层从不屈服的皮肤。

大概过了半个多小时，Bruce退缩着，把自己从软缩下来的结上拔下，轻声走过Clark明亮的公寓进入厨房。Clark停留在沙发上，知悉地微笑着，看他拿起了一根香蕉，斜倚在橱柜上剥皮，大口吞吃干净。

在生理周期的低潮期中，omega们的食欲会变得非常频繁，好补充他们的热潮中不可避免地损失掉的重量。在狩猎者-采集者-繁育者的早期族群社会中，这个阶段alpha将会带来食物，从而有机会能够赢得单身omega的青睐。

他知道让Clark看到他从他的厨房里拿吃的，毫无疑问会带给他某种满足感。这个该死的外星人说到底还是一个alpha。

他又拿了一个苹果，大步走向被胡乱扔在地板上的衣物，在他的口袋里翻找。

“你敢，”Clark低声吼道。

Bruce站起身，不为所动地冲他挑眉，拿出一把钞票。他把钱放在了咖啡桌上，走向前重新瘫软在对方身上，Clark全程盯着他。

“要知道，就算没有你的帮助，这几个水果我还是买得起的。”

他无谓地咕哝。

爱情的坦诚相待之后，他们迎来了后续问题。

他们两人都不想广而告之这一段潜在关系，也都认为没必要与人分享他们的恋爱试验中的新进展，因此这成了一个非正式的秘密，不到高级机密的程度，但也不显而易见。

这一段浪漫之恋，如果真的成功了，就会瓦解Bruce族群特有的工作模式以及他的社会地位。它也将会改变Clark在工作中的状态。在最初的几个脆弱的星期里，让他们最新建立的爱情故事遭受到任何威胁都是不明智的。因此，他们的相会通常都是在他的夜巡之前或者之后，或是在Clark午餐休息的期间，偷得片刻欢愉。

Bruce发现自己很容易就熟悉了在一起的时光。

他们发生性关系已经快有一年了，交配的时间则差不多半年。在那之前他们作为朋友已经有相当充实的一段时间了。他们的关系是一种简单的运作，性和友谊，二者同时发挥作用，使他能够纵情于他们享有的，既陌生却又熟悉的新合伙关系之中。  
(交配mate特指热潮中发生的性关系)

他们共处的时间总是预先计划好的，但是这段时间里要做些什么却很随意。通常Clark只是让他们坐在一栋建筑顶上，他们会分享食物，他听着对方讲述他的一天。有时候他们会预订一个酒店房间，在疯狂的亲吻和美味混乱的性爱中冲到床上。偶尔他们忙于日常任务，就只能找一点点独处的时间。

他帮Clark刷新了他的厨房，用露骨的着迷目光看着他煮饭，或是因为手里未完成的文章被再三抢走而愁容满面。

“完成之前不可以看，”Clark会这样告诉他，带着难为情的微笑。“只有Lois可以提前看。”

Bruce可从来没有感到如此单纯又明确的嫉妒过。

当Clark拜访洞穴时，他倍感震惊地越过Bruce的肩头看着电脑屏幕上关于Gotham市犯罪与非犯罪组织的种种信息和大量渗透活动。

“当你说这是你的城市的时候，我其实并没有想到你真的在统治着她。”

“只是一点点。”他粗哑地回答。

那个晚上他们在他通常只用于热潮的那张床上做爱了。在这个位于洞穴后方的拱顶式的房间里面做爱实在是又奇怪又和谐。出于习惯他关掉了所有灯光，但随后他就希望自己没有。

他受够了永远都与Clark处于黑暗之中。受够了只能被看见而看不到对方。

体内某部分质疑着为什么他会想要关掉那些灯，为什么想要让他们之间保持距离，为什么会害怕这一段随心所欲的关系，这段自然而然在他们之间绽放开来的恋情。但是即使他怀揣着那些想法，他知道这个秘密的蜜月阶段无法持久。当Clark开始默默的寻求着一个长久以来都被他拒之门外的东西时，它已经开始削减了，这东西会促进他们的关系，进入一个他从来没有抵达过的地方，这个东西，他从未与任何人分享过。

因为就算Clark在从他的脖颈退开时，告诉他这没有关系，Bruce也知道其实并不是没有关系的。

他盘踞着一种上瘾症，根植于他们共享的性爱和他口中味道的基本的上瘾症，同时却拒绝让Clark拥有相同的东西。他冲走了任何一个机会，让这些令人迷醉的转瞬即逝的感觉永远也不会成为一个契结。

再过一阵子吧。这个星期的第十二次，Bruce做出了决定。过一阵子，他会让他咬他的。在他更冷静一些的时候。等他不再像个孩子一样，对啃咬可能带来的后果深感恐惧，深感困扰的时候。

上帝啊，他很可能会一直那样告诉自己说上个好几年然后永远也不让它发生。而Clark……Clark，他现在知道，他是如此的重要，他不能因为这样的琐事而失去他。

“Clark，我……”

“嗯哼？”男人睁开一只迸发着蓝色光芒的眼睛，抬头看着他。

“你想不想要……？”

Clark看着他。

“我……”他改了主意。“我们应该……考虑一下……现在发生的事。”

Clark挪动了一下，直视他，真挚的好奇心和坦诚滑过他的脸。“现在发生了什么？”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇看向一边。“我……我需要你咬我，但是……”

Clark再次合上眼。“但是要等你准备好。”

“但是这不是什么大不了的事。”

“很显然它是的。”

他暴躁地低吼。“人们随时都在做的。”

“我现在就可以咬你，如果你愿意。”

Bruce感觉到非常的不自在。Clark要么是从他的心跳声里听出来的，要么就是闻到了他的信息素。Clark叹气，手臂缠绕住他。“我不知道这么多年你到底经历了多少，Bruce，但是我能猜到有那么几个alpha可能曾让你很不好过。如果你现在还不想要的话，没关系的。”

他真的对他很好。

Bruce下定了决心。

他咽下恐惧，顺着Clark的身子往上滑，粗鲁地用他的颈侧摩擦着他的脸。Clark猛地咳嗽起来，被预料之外的信息素的洪流击中了，扭开了头。

“Bruce……”

“咬我。”

“可是……”

“现在，”他咆哮。

Clark轻颤着，一只手钩住他的后颈，把他的咽喉向下拉到自己嘴边。他亲吻了他的喉结，用舌头描绘着他下颌的须茬，鼻尖在他脖子左侧隐藏的腺体上绕了一圈。

“你知道么，”Clark对着他的皮肤说着，“我还没有拜访过你的家庭，没有介绍自己，要是我就这么咬了你，我父母一定会跟我脱离关系的。”

“你认识我的家庭，”Bruce厉声说，“快点咬。”

“我几乎不熟悉Alfred，”Clark纠正他，“我只见过夜翼和一只显然已经不再是Robin的Robin。”

“不……”

“而且这一切只是作为超人。”

“好吧！”他把自己压向Clark的嘴巴。“你可以见他们。现在，在我改主意前咬我。”

他感觉到Clark的嘴唇弯曲成一个微笑，还感觉到了当他张开嘴时唾液的潮湿气息，以及他牙齿的一对平缓的半月，靠着本能，精确地一口咬在了他的腺体上。

啃咬，对alpha来说是愉悦的，对omega却不是，这个方式属于更具侵略性的性种，用一个污秽的攻击标记他们选中的配偶。他感觉到Clark在他身下颤抖，感觉到那些牙齿紧紧地咬着他的脖子，还有从这个alpha喉咙中溢出来的，低低的破碎呻吟。

他的alpha。

他的配偶。

啃咬的疼痛，和身体朝腺体输送激素时那怪异的头重脚轻的感觉，令Bruce闭紧了双眼，他的身体在试图钩住这个被他的香气吸引而来的alpha。

Omega有很多种方式可以获取alpha激素，无保护性爱，接吻，甚至只是品尝他们选中的alpha的皮肤上多余的化学物质。Alpha就没那么好运。一个alpha只有通过啃咬才能直接摄取omega激素。正因如此，啃咬总是强有力的。一个omega通过亲吻性唤醒状态下的alpha十分钟能够接受到的激素总量，一个alpha只要吸吮omega腺体三十秒就能得到相同的量。

“够了。”他低吼。

Clark退开，挣扎地吸入一口空气放开了他的脖子。Bruce直起身来看着他。他的瞳孔张开，脸颊潮红，咽喉运动着咽下多余的唾液。他大口喘息着呼吸，用手臂背面擦过自己的嘴，用氪星语嘀咕了些什么。

Bruce的手指摸了摸他肿起的腺体，指尖摸到那新出现的瘀伤时，疼痛令他发出嘶声。

“抱歉，我……我忘了你是……水平那么高的……”他的嘴唇弯曲成一个坏笑。“明天就会好了。”

Bruce皱眉。“上一次它……”

“每一次都会更快恢复，”Clark向他保证，他的呼吸逐渐减缓到平常水平。“只要我们契结。”

Bruce眯起眼来。“你比上一次知道的可多了不少。”

Clark脸红了。“我，呃，最近查了些契结程序的东西。”

“啊哈，”Bruce倾身向前把他钉在沙发里。“你可还不是我的契结呢，Clark。”

他紧张地看着他。“我知道……这个过程可能要一年时间，考虑到我的DNA，很可能……”

Bruce咆哮。

“我们没办法契结，”Clark补充，“也有可能的。”

“你是我的配偶，现在，”短暂的间隙后Bruce提醒他。“我的alpha。”

闪耀的微笑。“是啊。”

“那么，alpha，你打算怎么办呢？”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

最先看见的是Alfred。

Bruce舒爽的睡了一整个早上，花了大半个下午埋首于一种恐怖毒气和甲安非他命的新型杂合剂的化和成分分析，计算了其在Gotham南部地区的标记。一直到太阳开始落山，他才向激素作用下出现的饥饿感投降，终于走向了厨房，那是他这间巨大房子里除蝙蝠洞以外另一个能让族群聚拢的地方。

他来早了，管家才刚开始准备晚餐，内容很简单，因为今晚除非信号灯亮起，否则他们是不会出去的。蝙蝠侠最近的活动再一次敲击了那些披着披风的十字军战士及他那些不受GCPD的欢迎的盟友。街头小混混们很是活跃，超级罪犯们倒是挺沉默。

当他进屋的时候Alfred抬头看了他一眼，他的视线立即落在了他颈侧的标记上。一抹惊诧在他眼中跃过，迅速被他用平时那冷静的注视给掩盖了。

“过夜的意大利面非常欢迎您的到来，Bruce少爷，但是恐怕那些派可不能给您。那是甜点。”

他低沉作答，相信对方已经接受了他与Clark新建关系的证据，他大步走向冰箱，不悦地皱着眉翻找剩余的食物。

“放哪儿了？”

“这里，先生。”Alfred出现在他身边，伸手从迷宫一样的架子上找到剩余的食物。“但是，如果您愿意的话可以等晚餐。不到半个小时就好。”

“我……”他推开递过来的意大利面。“你能做第五人份吗？”

Alfred的嘴唇弯起来。“我确实可以的先生。我猜您这是要正式介绍您的，”他的视线别有所指地滑过颈侧回到他的脸。“您的配偶？”

“我跟Clark说下班后可以过来。”Bruce低声说。

Alfred挑起一侧眉毛，看向窗外渐渐消逝的暮光。

“大都会落日要晚两个小时。”他提醒管家。

“啊，当然了。”

Bruce沉着脸绕过他。在他重新消失在这座安全又乱糟糟的傲慢宅邸里之前，管家迅速转身抓住了他的手臂。

“Bruce少爷，”Alfred说。“这是您想要的吗？”

这个问题让他卸下了防备。

“原谅我如果我问得太多了，”他说着，放开了Bruce的手臂。“但是两周以前您还打算切断您与Kent先生的初步结合。如果这个，”他冲他的脖子点点头。“一直保持着的话，总有一天会变成一个完全的契结。”

“我知道，”他低喃。

他并不需要他的提醒。尽管Clark的牙齿在他脖子上印上了新月的形状，他依然隐隐恐惧着将来的那个完全的契结。在他更为年轻的时候，当他出现在那些流浪的alpha面前时，他拼尽全力才能不去听从他们咆哮的命令，才能不在他们猛烈突然的怒吼中跪下。如今他早就已经把自己与脑子里那一部分隔离开了。但是，一旦契结，那种强制就有可能返回，如今被他的配偶变得更为强大而有针对性。在这种想法之上，当他想到自己有可能会产生依赖的念头时，激素的上瘾症就不再那么美好了。

Alfred审视着他。“您必须要明白，先生，您一向对啃咬避之不及而且……”

“是我要求的。”

是他。是他要求这个咬，因为……和Clark在一起他变得更好了，而这……如果是Clark，这可能就不是件坏事。或许根本就不是坏事，或许是一件好事，或许……是值得一试的事。  
“我想要……试一试，”他整理了思绪，“我想要。”

这就够了。

Alfred笑了，一个细小的，简单的动作，嘴唇的平凡幸福的弯曲。“那么，先生，我不会阻拦您。”

Bruce不确定地看着这个beta转过身继续烹饪。他们保持这个状态，怪异而简单地共处，就像在他刚开始穿上斗篷单干的那几年一样。回到那时，Alfred是他唯一的盟友，他的援助，逐渐成为构建起蝙蝠侠的最最基础的栋梁。没有他，他在几年前就已经死了，死在没有蝙蝠信号灯的天空下的街道上。

当食物的香气从厨房敞开的大门弥散开来的时候，Bruce布置好了桌子坐着，两个年轻人闻着味儿一路走进了这个房子里唯一一个真正像是个家的地方。他们一起来的，Jason目标明确地大步走进大开的门，瘦削一些的男人紧跟他的脚步，随意地说着关于如何辨认出未经过训练的扳机指。

Jason毫不犹豫地转身奔向食物。

Dick向他打了招呼，这个年轻beta的双眼因为他的啃咬标记而亮了起来。他停下来，带着毫无掩饰的怀疑穿过屋子看着他，就好像不确定他看见的到底是不是真的。

“Dick……”

“呃……”beta嘴唇抽搐着微笑，“有什么要告诉我们的么，老大？”

Jason皱眉，侧过头看向他。Bruce看到这个年轻的alpha好奇地看了他一会儿，然后他注意到了印在他脖子上的咬痕。

“没什么。”Bruce低声说。

Dick轻哼，“是哦，好吧，那这是……”

“你让他咬了你？”Jason怒吼。

两个beta不约而同地用不自在的目光看向这个年轻的男人。

Jason的注视黑暗而充满恶意，他的双手紧紧握起令关节泛白，手臂在他身体两侧微微张开，他的嘴唇紧紧贴着半藏起来的紧咬的牙齿。

Bruce端坐身子，直面着他。“我叫他咬的。”

Jason剧烈地颤抖，“当然是你叫的你这个妓女。”

Bruce感到这些话语像子弹一样沉入他体内。这是一个尖刻的、残酷的、不可否认的挑衅。他走向前，一声真正的、粗劣的咆哮撕开了他的喉咙，带着野兽一般的怒火。

“嘿！别！”Dick出现在他前面，手掌拦在他胸前。“不不不。这没必要发生的。拜托。”  
Bruce低头瞪着他。

“Jason不是故意的。他只是太惊讶了。我是说，这有点太突然了，不是吗？”

他没有动。

Dick权当他同意了，便转身面对Jason。“这没什么大不了的，哥们儿。你自己也说过他们在一起的时间更多了。你应该想到这会发生的。”犹豫的暂停。“再说……反正这也没什么好在意的。我意思是这……”

“滚开，”Jason怒吼，大步向前。

行进的动作令Bruce龇出了牙齿。

“但是这……”Dick看上去备受挫折，“拜托伙计，你还在意这个做什么！我们已经……”

“你说你不会再拦着我的路，”Jason厉声道，“现在，别拦路，beta。”

Dick看着他，脸上是被彻底背叛了的痛苦表情。“不……”他的声音沙哑。“那不是……”

Jason的双眼从这个更为瘦小的男人身上移开，越过他凝视Bruce。这个动作似乎让Dick心里的什么东西扭曲了，有什么东西，被掠夺一空。

他突然狠狠一拳挥在了Jason的颧骨上。疼痛令alpha低吼并跌倒——这个意料之外的攻击令他失去平衡——他落在桌上，把木质的家具撞得侧翻过去，所有盘子旋转着在抛光的地板上摔得粉碎。

“操你妈的！”Dick大叫，声音嘶哑，似乎噙着眼泪。“操你的，给我滚！”

火热的鲜红色血液从Jason齿间流出，滚落他的下巴。他抬起双眼眼神可怖地盯着那个瘦削的男人。他没有去留意到自己站在哪里，吐出血，用袖口擦过嘴角。一语不发。

Dick转身就跑，逃离了房间，Bruce走上前，他抓着Jason外套的前襟抓住他，让他站起来，转身把他推到墙上。Jason就像水中嗅到血液味道的鲨鱼一样颤抖起来，喉咙深处发出一声咆哮一脚踢向前。

Bruce抓住这一击，利用他的力量把他重新砸在了墙上。“我可没把你教的那么差劲。”他低吼。

Jason挣开他的控制，突然击出一记上勾拳。Bruce向后躲闪避开，冲上前用手掌根部狠狠砸中对方的胸骨。男人随着疼痛的深吸而向前弯的时候，他一把抓住了Jason的头发。他把他向后拽，迫使他四肢着地的跪了下来。

“不！”Jason挣脱开他的手爬开，他找到了厨房的灶台，利用它把自己拽起来。

“你想要什么，Jason？”Bruce说。声音危险地轻柔。

男人盯着他。

“你认为如果你赢了会发生什么？”

Jason脱下外套扔在地板上。

“你想要领导这个族群？”Bruce继续，低沉，愤怒。“你认为这个族群如今会跟随你？”

“我不想要你的狗屁族群！”

“你想要什么？！”

他接下来的攻击更有计划，也更加简洁。Bruce感觉到数次目标明确的掌击击中了他的身躯，他低沉地发出喉音，双拳高举在头部两侧抵挡更加凶猛的拳击。当他看到破绽时，他利用肩膀的冲撞将他重新撞回到灶台处，巨大的力量令年轻的斗士痛呼出声。

“你认为我会弯下腰来让你干我？”

Jason倚靠在灶台上，猛力踹在他的腹部。Bruce蹒跚着后退，发出疼痛的低吼。

“就算我愿意，你会想要我吗？”Bruce发出嘶声。

“你他妈在想什么，啊？”Jason双臂张开。“你能闻一闻这地方吗？”

“你喜欢我的气味，”Bruce漠然继续。“一个高水平的omega。你想要那个。但是你不想要我。”他的视线几乎刺穿他。“你不想，我喜欢控制，而你不喜欢被控制。”

“你是一个omega。”

他的嘴唇向后。“是这样吗？你想要我为你成为一只母狗。注意言行。做一个会乖乖啜泣的omega。”

“你为那个外星怪胎那么做了。”他咬牙切齿说。

Bruce懒得纠正他。

“操你的，”Jason大吼。“我……我永远都不够好……我是你的第二个Robin，你的失败之作……现在你甚至都不愿意把我当做一个alpha看待！”

Jason再次攻击。Bruce摇身躲避杂乱无章的攻击，挡开更为有技巧的数拳，回击了击中他的那些。等到他终于强迫Jason跪下时，他们两人都挂了彩，气喘吁吁。这个alpha不停反抗，直到他抓住了他的头发把这个男人的头向后拽，暴露出他的咽喉，强迫他做出最为意义深远的臣服姿势。

“给我跪着。”他低吼。

Jason晃着脑袋恢复自由，低下头，但是依然保持跪姿，肩膀颤抖着，双眼燃烧着受伤和羞辱。Bruce站在他身边监督了片刻，直到Alfred关切地揽住了他的肩。

“先生，”他轻声说，“我建议您去看看Richard少爷。”

Bruce呼出一口气，他都没发现自己屏住了呼吸，点头。“好。”他粗声说。低头看了看脚边跪着的男人。“照看好他。”

“当然，先生。”

他走出厨房，在走廊站了片刻，等着自己的双手停止颤抖，他的关节和前臂都受伤了，他感觉到下巴上肿起了一块瘀伤，在喉咙深处有一种被紧绷拉扯的不适。尖锐得近乎疼痛。一种无可否认的令人恶心的情绪，威胁着要在他体内爆炸溢出。他将其咽下，强迫把衣服整理回原形，上楼走向Dick的卧室。

Bruce推开门，Dick抬起头，然后迅速扭开。

“B-Bruce……我……”他迅速用手背抹了抹眼睛。“抱歉我像那样走了出去，我……我只是忽然想起来我把东西忘在楼上了……”

“你想让我把Jason送走吗？”

Dick呼吸一滞猛地呛住，摇头。“不，”他粗声说。“不，不能那么做。他也是家庭的一员而且……而且反正我很快就要回Bludhaven了。或者我有可能会追踪Zucco到芝加哥去。”他的肩膀向着Bruce，脸却朝向远处的墙壁，长发遮盖住了他面容。他坐在床沿，床上依然留着前夜的蓬乱。

Bruce关上了门，走进房间，在床边坐了下来，坐在他身边。他并没有说什么。

“上帝啊，”Dick把脸埋进了手心。“对不起Bruce。我……这太不对了。”他放下手，看着他，眼圈泛红，视线落在了他脖子上的标记。“我……这种时候我居然坐在这儿毁了你的这一天……我是说……”他强颜欢笑。“恭喜了。”

“只是一个咬。”Bruce低声说。

“是啊，对别的omega来说。对你，这可是超级大事。我很高兴……”他停下，深呼吸，重新开始。“很高兴你和Clark试着在一起了。他是个很棒的家伙。”

“我邀请他今天下班后过来。”Bruce慢慢坦白道。

Dick大笑起来。嘶哑、痛苦。“老兄，我很抱歉，我们这次真的彻底搞砸了。”

“没关系……”

“不，”Dick摇着头。“你在让我们参与其中，我知道这对你来说很难，我没有在你身边像我应该做的那样，我也没有做一个好的beta，相反我坐在这里哭得像一个……妈的，我……”

Bruce伸出手，无言地将这个年轻人拉向他，用一个简单的，粗暴的拥抱。Dick震惊地僵住了，然后发出一声破损的呻吟，双臂绕住了Bruce，抱着他，把脸埋在他的胸口，颤抖着发出干涸痛苦的啜泣，就像当他第一次把他从Haley的马戏团里带回来时，他做的那样。就像是多年以前的那个夜晚，Bruce感觉僵硬，尴尬，无比自卑，因为他无法给这个孩子他最需要的安慰。但是，就像那个夜晚，Dick似乎不知为何，从他这里得到了慰藉。

这不是第一次，他被自己的胡思乱想困扰，他把他带出了马戏团，这对Dick而言到底是不是对的。他还把Jason带出了窄巷。他从未成为一个父亲，他知道这两个男孩真的把他看作是父亲，他只是一个师父，一个导师，一个将他们推向他私人战争的前线的将军。他给他们的生活并不是这两个男孩要求的，他甚至依然不知道他们是否需要这样的生活，是否是好的，是否正确，是否公平。他救了他们，或者他偷走了他们？

是他帮助Dick成长为一个他将要成为的男人，或者Dick的成长与他无关？

他是否在某些决定性的地方让Jason失望了，破坏了他本该成为的样子？

“抱歉我搞砸了，”最后Dick说，“我……我太蠢了。”

“你并没有做错什么。”

“哈，”Dick更用力地抱住他。“我让他操我了。”

Bruce感到一股痛苦的令内脏扭曲的震惊升到了他的咽喉，就像胆汁一样。他咬紧牙关，盯着眼前的墙壁，墙上挂满了当Dick还是个孩子时放上去的照片。“Jason？”他低吼。

Dick在他胸口点着头。

他怒吼，紧了紧他抱着男人的手臂，将他压向自己。

“对不起。”

“为什么？”Bruce怒吼。

“我……我想要的，我以为……我以为他认为我是……”Dick抬起头看着他。“对不起。”

Bruce闭上了眼睛。他没有资格发怒，他没有资格评判。他们都已经到了能够做出自己决定的年龄了。“没关系……”

Dick不自在地对着他挪了挪。“是吗？”他问，声音微弱。

“是的。”

“我……”Dick咽了咽。“我以为那是个错误。”

Bruce并没有说什么。

“但是我……我真的不想让它变成错误。”

“发生了什么？”

Dick发笑，小声又脆弱。“没什么……真没什么……只是，它就这么发生了。我以为他喜欢我但是他……我想得越多，越觉得他只是把我当做一个omega的替代品在使用。我可以假装不知道，但是当刚才他冲着你大叫的时候，就好像所有一切还是老样子，没有任何改变……我以为他不会再那……只盯着你一个。”他叹气。“他依然认为我只是一个beta，一个可以在周围没有omega的时候用一下的beta。任何时候只要你一走进屋他就会忘了我。”

Bruce不知道该回答什么。对他说的每一句话。

“但是，”Dick继续。“我……这并不全是他的错。我让他把我当成omega对待的。那很……那很火辣，你知道么。我告诉过他我是不同的，但我并没有真正展示给他看，现在我却在因此责怪他，这实在太蠢太幼稚了，还是在你终于带Clark上门的这一天……”他擦了擦眼睛。“我是一个beta！我应该是那个避开所有戏剧化的家伙，修复破损，安抚你。相反我搞砸了一切。”

Bruce叹气。“你很好。你没有做错事。”

Dick并没有抬头看他。

“我们下楼吧，吃晚餐。”

对方笑着发出鼻息。“我们把晚餐也毁了，不是么？你现在在低潮期，对么？”他抬起头看着他。“饿不饿？”

他发出肯定的哼声。

一个摇摆的微笑。“那么走吧，大个子。”

他让Dick领着他下楼回到厨房。他们到那儿之后，Bruce看着Dick匆忙地拾起摔碎的盘子，看起来他在从这些家务活动中窃取到一些小小的安慰或是分散注意力。他看起来陌生地微小而踌躇。与那个闹腾的蓝眼睛男孩完全相反，他成长为了一个聪明而富有才华的年轻男人。

Jason坐在角落，一个冰袋按在他的下巴上，双眼锁定在他的靴子上。

Bruce挥手让Alfred过来。

“先生。”

“我需要打电话给Clark，”他看着他凌乱的族群，低声嘀咕。“今天不是个好日子。”

管家给了他一个抱歉的目光。“这可能有点晚了，先生。”

Bruce眨眼，想到了对方所指，咒骂。

“如果你希望，我可以离开。”

Clark从另一间屋子走了进来，穿着全套超人制服，握着一个拂尘和一把刷子。他的眼睛闪耀着一抹奇怪的光，似乎在强调什么。  
“不，”Bruce叹气。“我猜你已经淌了这趟浑水了。”


	15. Chapter 15

Jason躺在冰冷干燥的草上——冰袋被扔在旁边的草场——双眼无神地看着遥远的星群。熟悉的蝙蝠们的交谈与尖叫组成一曲难听刺耳的配乐，在沉闷的黑暗中就像令人战栗的恶魔的大笑。

所有一切都在疼。

他的脸颊抽痛，太阳穴在每一次呼吸时都抽搐着令他回忆起Bruce的拳头，还有他被撞在厨房桌角的侧腹。他依然能够尝到血腥味。火热，干燥，令人作呕，从他口腔后方一颗晃动的牙齿处慢慢流出来。

但是那些细小的疼痛更糟，那些无法解释的疼痛。

他的喉咙就像是被凶猛碾压过一样，就好像他被一只隐形的冰冻手掌刺伤了，他的胃剧痛地收缩，紧紧皱缩着绕着一块浓缩的腐烂肿块，他一直想要吐出来，还有他的脸火辣而僵硬，就好像被注射了满满一剂焦灼的肉毒素。在他的眼睛后面有一种他不想承认的，潮湿的感觉在燃烧。

他试图将其忽视，拼凑起剩余的愤怒的残片——他遭受的不公——但是那感觉却是扭曲的，错误的，在他羞耻的溃败面前脆弱得不堪承受。他所有的借口只是一个愚蠢、幼稚的幻想，以为如果他能够打败Bruce，所有一切就会回到适当的位置上，Bruce将不再把他看做一次失败，或是一种负担，而是看做一个足够强壮的alpha，能够照顾他和族群。就像一个alpha应该做的。相反他却被打趴下了，被证明是软弱的，没有价值的，甚至就在下一刻，另一个将要取代他的地位的alpha到来了。

那个Bruce承认并尊重的alpha。那个不知为何在任何方面都比他优秀个千万倍的alpha，Bruce打算要跟他结合，甚至没有……甚至没有提前告诉他们。他只是带着一个脖子上丑陋的标记回到家里来，出于某种原因那两个beta对这种背叛行为做出的反应像对一个新出生的婴儿一样。他们微笑，欢声笑语，而他却因为另一个alpha被抛出视线。那另一个alpha，现在正在房子里接受整个家庭的奉承。他们的新alpha。

他如何能够期待与超人一较高下，Bruce甚至不会……甚至不把他当一个alpha看。他能做的一切只是努力展示给他看，试图让他明白他是一个omega，而这意味着……确实意味着什么。在面对超人时Bruce毫无疑问是明白的，但到了他却完全瞎了一样。

因为他是那个误入歧途的Robin，那个他没能拯救的Robin，失败品……而现在他是一个可悲的失败对手，行尸走肉一般坐在桌前。羞耻感令人烦躁，而完全不被众人在乎，这种感觉让他无比沮丧。就好像他被高高吊起来，展示着，掏空了五脏六腑。

然而他依然没办法让自己憎恨那种不公。他无法聚集起他应该感觉到的那种愤怒。所有他能做的，只是在他脑海中一遍又一遍，缓慢地重复着那些令人作呕的细节。

他记起自己被迫痛苦地跪在Bruce面前大口喘息，头发被抓住，脑袋被向后拽，强大的力道，和在整个家庭面前被如此彻底地击溃带来的屈辱感，让他的眼中无意识地冒出泪水。他记得Alfred在迅速而客观地评估着他的伤势时，根本没有直视他的眼睛。

他记得那个外星人的到来，他坐在角落被无视掉，直到所有人都完全不再注意他，他悄无声息地夹着尾巴逃出了房门。他潜入暗夜之中，投向他被迫的服从与屈服的注视终于淡去。

Bruce让他如此惨烈的一败涂地，只有过一次，当他作为Red Hood第一次回来的时候。他一路回到Gotham，故意分割Bruce长久以来建立起的领地。他曾想要证明他是更好的蝙蝠侠，他不惧怕做拯救这个城市真正需要做的事。但是即使在那时，即使战斗更加残酷，赌注更高，那也不是关乎个人的战斗。那一次失败是蝙蝠侠对抗红头罩。而不是Bruce对抗Jason。

他听到有脚步声穿过草坪走向他。脚步声很轻，步伐短小而踌躇。他迅速把头从房屋溢过来的灯光处撇开，藏住他眼中背叛了自己意识的羞辱的颜色。

“走开，Dick。”他粗声说。

片刻。“我真的不知道你是把我想成了你的哥哥，还是你真的那么讨厌我。”

Jason的手握紧了拳头，对方的气味漫过空气环绕了他。尽管那味道意味着一个强大、深沉的alpha，却怪异地并无威慑。“你到外面来做什么，外星人？”他体内的一部分想要站起来直视这个闯进来抢走了那些他永远也不能拥有的一切的局外人。试图重塑哪怕最轻微的一点自尊。

但是他做不到，他沉重的受伤的身子在这一刻什么也做不了。他找不到能够驱使他前行的情绪。所以他躺着，溃败在草地上，自食其果——一遍又一遍——咽下咽喉里砂纸一样的干燥感。

“虽然晚餐只是有一点点烧焦，但Alfred拒绝让我们享用那样的东西，所以我们直接跳到馅饼的环节了，”外星人解释道。“我给你带了一些。”

他感到自己的胃在一种陌生的情绪下扭曲。“哈，我猜他们认为这很有趣。”他辛辣地说，恨自己的声音听起来那么干涩又破败。

超人在他身边坐了下来，刀枪不入的织物发出温柔的簌簌声。“什么很有趣？”

“派你过来。”他刻薄地说明。

轻声叹气。“外面很黑，Jason。我是唯一能看见你的人。”

沉默。

“另外，”外星人继续，他用带着轻微的中西部口音的声音说。“我想来见见你。”

他冷哼。“是么，怪胎。”

“是真的，”他说，并不在意他的恶言相向。“上一次我和你说话时你还是个小孩。”

“是么？那是什么时候？”

“你父亲和……”

“他不是我父亲，”Jason咆哮，庆幸自己的声音已经接近正常了。“还有，Dick不是我哥哥。”

不安的停顿。“好吧。”

Jason低声咒骂，变成坐姿，看向对方声音和气味传来的方向。夜色太过浓重，在庄园窗户里漏出来的微光中，他只能看到一个大概的黑色阴影，还有一角红色披风的边缘。

“馅饼？”外星人询问。

“我他妈明白了，OK？”Jason厉声吼道。“你用不着到这里来……我无所谓他妈的你想干什么。”他绷紧身子，这个动作唤醒了那些新鲜的瘀伤，令他轻颤。“我会远离你们两个的。我会离开。”

“他不想要这样的。”

“是吗？你他妈怎么知道？你又不是那个被逼在omega面前像母狗一样弯下腰的家伙，别说的好像……”他的声音哽住，他扭开了头。

“我明白的。”

Jason阴沉着脸盯着黑暗。

“在学校里他们曾教给我们，omega是对族群层级最为敏感的。”他带着明显的轻蔑说，“说出这些话的人肯定只见过体育课上的那些四肢发达的alpha。”

Jason对那个语调报以嘲弄。“别说的好像你曾有过什么难处一样。你可以揍烂一整面墙。”

“是啊，”Clark说。“就因为我能够揍烂墙壁，我不能揍人。我……还是个孩子的时候我控制不好。”

“那又怎样？”

“所以，高中里我是最底层的那个alpha。”他简单地回答。

Jason咽下了喉咙里干痛的感觉，下巴向着脖子收拢，他讨厌自己这样，但对方坐在他身边确实带给他一点宽慰。“你难道是要说你一直是个处男直到你开始穿紧身衣么。”

一声低笑，“不完全是。”

“这该死的是什么意思？”

“恩……”外星人说，“我最后和另一个alpha分分合合的在一起了。”

Jason嗤鼻。“真他妈低级，怪胎。”

“事实上，还挺火辣的，”他纠正，声音依然被动而友善。“但是很快学校里每一个人都认为我是个排他性的alpha。突然之间所有的omega都想让我成为他们最好的gay蜜，所有的omega 通宵派对都来邀请我了。”

Jason噎住，消化着听到的内容。“那你有没有……？”

“要看你会不会向bruce告密。”

“嘿，我才不告诉他。”

温柔的轻笑，“这样的话，”Clark刻意拉长声音吊胃口。“我之前可从来没有对omega有那种感觉。”

Jason听到自己大笑起来。“去你的，伙计，那有用吗？”

一声意味深长的叹息。“不，没什么用。那些家长一眼就看穿我了。不过，你也知道，后来我的超级力量开始变得更强了，我承认了我和Lana在一起。呃恩, 就是那种高中式的公开关系。”

“跟谁？”

“就是那个alpha。”

Jason捕捉到出现在他唇间的一抹嘲讽的标记，他阴沉着脸扭开视线，“你想做什么？”

他听到对方在草地上移动。“建立桥梁。”他回答。

低声。“为什么？”

“老实说，”Clark说，“如果我和Bruce这件事能成，有朝一日我可能会成为族群的一员。”他叹气。“不管是族群的哪一部分，我不想只是贴着Bruce标签的随同alpha……如果，如果能成为更多，那一定很棒。”他停下来，深深吸了一口气，将其呼出。“我不知道这所有一切到底是怎么了。我意思是，我知道的，但是……又不是真的明白。我不想让你讨厌我，Jason，而且我也不想让你因为我而离开。”

“所以你认为跑到外面来表现得很乖顺就能安抚我了，”Jason低吼。“讲点小故事让自己看起来像一个柔弱型的alpha，让我以为我能摆布你，自我感觉像一只头狼。还是说你其实是想要说处在最底层也没什么不好的？我他妈不是小孩子了。”

“是，”对方退让，“你不是。”

“听着，Superman，我才不在乎你说了什么，懂？ Bruce已经表达得很他妈的清楚了，从现在开始你就是他们之中的那个alpha。我……”

“什么？”

“难道你一点儿都没发现？还是说你觉得我们砸碎了盘子痛扁对方都是为了好玩而已？”

“Jason，”Clark说，“Bruce是头领。”

“我知道！”

“他是头领。我不是。”

“他是你的配偶。”

开朗诚恳的大笑。“他可并不是那种只因为我们做爱了，就一时兴致把我推上去当头领alpha的类型。”

“你是超人。”Jason低声说。

“所以在那个洞穴深处可是有足够的氪石，让我一点儿对族群众人做坏事的念头都不敢有，”对方真挚地说，“至少不敢对那个刚刚在蝙蝠侠身上留下了相当漂亮的伤痕的族群唯一的alpha。”

Jason抖了一下。

“Bruce才是我们二人之间的支配者，Jason。我从未能够让他表现得像一个omega，而且，说实话，我并不在意这个。我知道你认为我一定用了什么办法让他跪下了，但是，哎，我猜你比我更清楚这么做会有多难。见鬼，下跪的那个是我。”

Jason在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，勉强消化着这个新讯息。他一直都知道Bruce是一个支配狂omega但是……这只是他目前面临的境遇，他并没有真正坐下来考虑过。

虽然蝙蝠侠精巧地利用化学消除了一切气味，但每一个不知道面具下面是何人的人都会假定他是一个alpha。他很早以前就培养出了充满决心的大步前进的姿态，强有力的站姿，以及咽喉深处发出的咆哮，令所有猜测强烈倾向于更加具有侵略性的性种。他脱下制服后会失去一部分那样的性格……但并不是所有。他的某些部分无疑是强大的，与omega典型的温驯个性相悖。

就好像被一股凶猛的气流吹过，他的脑中猛地出现了关于他母亲的记忆。她曾经也很强大，用她特有的方式。敏锐而决断。在他父亲离开后她全身心地投入在了他身上，她将他养大，唾弃那些似乎源源不断徘徊在他们家门口的alpha们的影响。当她开始出现契结戒断症的时候，她重新堕入了年轻时的毒瘾。他不知道他如何才能阻止这一切，不知道如何叫那些alpha们滚开，也不知道如何证明给每一个人看，让他们知道就算他还没有气味但他是一个alpha。

他们嘲笑他，说他很可能是一只母狗，只有母狗才像他那样哀叫。

当Ace Chemicals（Gotham市一家化学公司，就是Joker掉进去从红头罩变成小丑的那一家）的高层主管们发现她失去了契结且独居之后，她被解雇了。毒品变得更烂，时不时的她开始让那些alpha进门以支付毒品的钱。他想让他的爸爸回来，叫她停下。他是她的alpha，她会听他的话的。但是他从没有回来。因此作为替代他开始偷东西买毒品。有一天他回到家里，她已经不见了。她抛下了一切。

他曾经在Bruce 的电脑上搜索Sheila Haywood，Catherine Haywood，Sheila Todd……他只找到了一个他父亲的简短短讯，Willis Todd。他在Denver Prison（丹佛监狱）呆了四年时间，因为表现良好获释。他叛离了假释期，消失了，几年后被证实已经死亡。

Jason不在乎他的死。这可是那个抛弃了他母亲的男人。是那个把他的omega独自抛下的alpha。只因为她是一个omega，她的强壮变得无济于事，因为他们住在窄巷，因为他还不能发出咆哮，所以，她不会听他的，没有人相信他是一个alpha，而她需要什么人来照顾她，所以他偷得那么多，所以……

他感到眼睛深处滚烫的灼烧感顺着他的脸颊滚落。他气急败坏地发出半句咒骂。他的袖口擦过Dick留在他颧骨上的伤口，带来的痛感让他记起了还在流血的牙齿，和那个男人出乎意料的攻击。

“你到底为什么要到这里来浪费时间在我身上，”断续的呼吸之间他低声说道，“去烦Dick去。他耳根子软。”

“我不想去打扰他，他很快要走了，”超人严肃地说道。

Jason转过身惊讶地看着他。“什么？”他的声音粗哑。

“我刚来的时候听了一下Bruce。Dick跟他说他可能要回Bludhaven或是前往芝加哥。”

“但他要……为什么？”

“我没有听其他对话，”对方有些不安地说。“那听起来像是个私人谈话。”

Dick要离开了。这个认知击中了他，和先前这个男人意料之外的攻击一样带着尖利的剧痛。他发现自己打了个踉跄，这是今晚第二次，他被一种病态的诧异和令内脏扭曲的背叛感深深打击。他体内有什么东西因为灵魂的怒火而颤抖，感觉像是腐烂了，失足了，他唯一想到的只是在Dick揍了他一拳之后他脸上的表情。比他叫他滚开时，还要更苦涩，更痛苦。

“你不知道吗？”

“不，”Jason低喃着，想到了那个表情。受伤的表情。那样的伤痛，似乎暗示着对方并不是在维护他的头领。他很痛苦，爱情被屠杀殆尽之后的，最原始的痛。“我不知道……”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce发出疼痛的嘶声，Clark正帮他脱下衬衫，脱离肩膀，轻柔地滑过手臂，然后就这么粗心地扔在地板上。衬衫随着一声丝绸质的低语落在他们脚下的木地板上。在Bruce裸露出来的身躯之前，那块浓黑色的昂贵布料就这么被弃之不顾了。

一串拳头形状的紫色瘀伤沿着他的腹部肿起，毫不怜惜地一路前行到他的胯部，延伸到他前臂上凶猛击中留下的印迹。一记攻击走运地在他的脸上留下了瘀青，从他的唇边扩散开，在他颧骨和下颌之间印上了一块深色的污渍。Clark伸出手笼罩在他的脸颊上，拇指温柔地从瘀痕上滑过像是要将其擦去。

Bruce畏缩了一下，抬手移开他的手掌。

“这是个错误。”他说。

Clark感到胃的凹陷处传来一阵紧缩。“什么？”他问，强作镇静。

“这件事，”Bruce强调。“邀请你。”

“嘿，”他的嘴唇拉扯出一个不自在的微笑，“这也不是那么糟。”

钢蓝色的双眼用凌厉凝视着他，“不那么糟？”

“并不完全是我期待的那样，”他不情愿地承认。

迎接他的到来的，是翻倒一侧的桌子，布满了陶器碎片的地板，看起来美味到不可思议的晚餐被冷落在炉子上烧焦了，忧心忡忡的管家把冰袋按在一个下巴上流着血的年轻人那迅速肿起的脸上，而Bruce在楼上严肃地安慰着他那心烦意乱的长子。空气凝重，混合着一目了然的alpha与omega的战斗信息素。

他犹豫地站在玄关直到Alfred用正式的欢迎辞通报了他的到来，以及一个凛冽的评估，给了他一种疏远的感觉，仿佛刚才自己就像一个电脑文档一样，被打开扫描，彻底得简直非人类所能为。那位管家，很明显是族群的长者，迅速安置好了坐在角落里的双眼低垂的年轻人，那应该就是几年以前他曾见过几次面的Robin，用怪异的非自然的速度长大了。

现在他几乎与Bruce齐肩高了……而且还很年轻，最少还能在袖筒里再蹿出一截。

Clark始终不确定他对Jason到底是什么感觉。有那么一部分的他，淡然地把他当做一个男孩，归到年轻人的安全范畴内，以此来解释发生的一切。但是另一部分的他，却看到这个单身的高水平alpha低沉地咆哮着，就在他新配偶的领地上。一个alpha，就在刚才用暴力证明了他不只是一个没有攻击性的过路人。

他伸出手，轻轻逡巡着悄悄掩藏在伤痕之下的纵横交错的伤疤，用这般触碰，沉默地重新确认着对方的存在。Bruce皱了皱眉，但他既没有迎合，也没有阻止这种接触。

“大家都在哪儿？”他问。

Clark听了听。“Alfred睡了，Dick在房间里听歌，Jason在洗澡。”

踌躇的目光。“男孩们还好吗？”

Clark抱歉地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。他并没有告诉Bruce他听到Dick的手机被弃置在床头柜上，在过去的四个小时里哔哔作响却无人理睬，也没有告诉他Jason浴室里的流水声到底在他意识深处响了多久。

Bruce叹气，撇开视线。“这是个错误。”他再次说着，更加确信了。

Clark在床上坐下，双手环过 Bruce的裤腰，恳切地将他拉向前。“不要责怪自己，好么？是我想要见大家的。”

他让嘴唇弯起做出一个鼓励的微笑。“我知道这对大家来说都不是个最好的夜晚，但是你把那两个孩子抚养成人，这真的是很伟大的一件事。”

Bruce看着他，他的那种揪心的踌躇之情击中了Clark，以Bruce的个性他从未如此茫然无措过。

“我做到了吗？”

“我……我觉得是啊……”他磕磕巴巴的，被Bruce注视中透出的陌生的无助感捕获了。“听着……我知道今晚发生的事情并不理想，我很抱歉。这是我的错，我在大家都准备好之前就想要见他们，而且……”他叹气，倾向前在Bruce赤裸的胸脯上印了一个吻。他的肌肤的甜美香气冉冉升起，用黑暗的，美味的意欲戏弄着他的嘴唇。

“而且？”Bruce低声说。

“这对大家来说肯定是很难接受的，”Clark继续道。“而且我知道Jason并不是……他只是还太年轻，而且……”

“他是一个成年人了，”Bruce生硬地说。

“算是吧。”

Bruce皱眉，“他已经……”  
“你认为他不年轻了，是因为他是一个alpha，他的块头更大一些，胡子全都长出来了，比Dick长胡子的时候还年轻些，”Clark坚持道，试图忽略他自己声音中的疑虑。“但是他还年轻，而且……”

Bruce叹气，在他身边坐了下来，漫不经心地挥开他的手。“他这个年纪已经足够明白他的行为将酿造的后果，Clark。”

“这并不是……”

“我对他们俩来说从来都不是父亲。不是他们需要的那种父亲，而现在……”

大得过分的卧室陷入了停滞的沉默。

Clark垂下目光，他想到了Jason坐在草坪上试图用紧咬的牙齿和恶劣的瞪视来掩盖他的泪水。他的眼中天人交战，痛苦的羞辱感，无望的接纳，以及伤痛，那样的深切伤痛，他在白昼之下绝不会显露分毫。

有一些东西，Clark明白，只属于黑暗。

他曾在Bruce眼中看到过同样的痛苦的黑色，一段深沉而黑暗的记忆将Bruce困在自己的世界，Clark突然意识到Bruce把自己藏得有多么深，这让他感到些微无知不解，即使是现在。Clark意识到，Bruce是如此之多地，属于那只蝙蝠。

那种注视与Bruce现在带着的很相近，他用黯淡的懊悔盯着自己摊放在膝盖上的双手。

“我们在做什么，Clark？”

Clark的手在斗篷中绞紧。“你-你是什么意思？”

“我们，”Bruce冷漠地解释，“我们在做什么？”

“我说，”他靠近他。“今晚并没有按计划来。这并不意味着……”

Bruce摇着头。“Jason惹恼我有挺长一段时间了，但是我……我并不认为他会伤害Dick……”

Clark眨眼。“他对Dick做了什么？”

Bruce看着他，慢慢摇了摇头。

“好吧，”Clark表示接受。“好吧，但是我不明白这与我们有什么关系。我是说……”

“他们是我的族群Clark。我是头领。我不能就这么……我应该站在他们身边。我应该在这之前就搞清楚发生了什么，”他翻过手掌，露出关节上的伤，“我至少应该要有这样的想法。但是过去的几星期我们俩纠缠太深了……”他闭上双眼。“我不能再次让他们失望，Clark。”

Clark盯着他。“我并没有要你离开你的族群，Bruce。”

“不，”男人转向他，“你让我分心，Clark。你一直都让我无暇其他。而现在……”

“停下，”Clark打断他。“停下来不准再说了。”

Bruce痛苦地看着他。

“我告诉过你我永远也不会要求任何事，Bruce。我告诉过你。如果你需要一些个人时间来解决这，不管这是什么事，那么我会给你时间。你不需要……就这么把我推开，就因为……”

“因为我没有给他们足够的关注所以这件事才发生了！Jason应该把我看做一个长辈，而不是……鬼晓得他把我看做了什么。”Bruce说，“我们应该至少建立一段亲子契结。但是我们没有，现在还有另一个孩子。”

“另一个孩子？”

Bruce气恼地揪着头发。“夜巡的时候一个孤儿在跟踪我们。”

Clark眨眼。“你想要……？”

“不！这个族群现在乱成一锅粥的时候我怎么能！？我已经让两个男孩失望了。我甚至不能好好的和你恋爱，反而却因为这段恋爱搞砸了每一件事。我不会把另一个孩子带入这个族群。不是现在。”

“你并没有让他们失望。”

Bruce看向一边。

“你看，”Clark离开床，在Bruce身前跪下。他抓住了他的手，让男人困惑的视线重新回到他的身上。“这世上没有哪个家庭是完美的，Bruce。你的家庭同时也是一个工作族群。我知道我没有看到他们最棒的一面，但是我并不认为你失信于他们，一秒钟都没有。不论你是否需要我的帮助，这都不重要，但是别因为这个把我推开。拜托。”

Bruce凝视着他，表情晦涩难懂。

Clark感到心脏随着恐慌而扭动着。“你想不想明晚到我那儿，谈谈这个？我可以煮点东西，还有……”

“不，”Bruce把手从他手中拉出来。“不。”

Clark低头看着自己的手掌，他们空荡荡的，显得那么丑陋。

“这不是因为你，Clark。”

“我做不到，”Clark柔声轻诉。“没有你我做不到，Bruce。我……你不能遇到第一个障碍就离我远去。”

“我没有，我……”

“你在害怕什么？”

Bruce的双手蜷成拳头。没有回答。

他绷直了身子，向上看着他面前枯坐在床沿的男人。“这是一段恋情，Bruce。我不能一个人完成它，我做不到……我需要你信任我。”

一个意味深长的暂停。

“我确实信任你，”Bruce粗声道，“我信任你。"

这些话就像一根橄榄枝在他们之间的空气里伸展开来。一丝些微的希望，一个休战，一种理解。他们都不曾把这个介绍看得简单轻易，但是他们都没有预料到他们的结合啃咬触发了这么一连串事件。他们没有预料到这间屋檐下的第一夜竟然会用来收拾他的族群的残片。

“那么就相信我，”Clark慢慢说着。“如果你需要更多时间和你的家庭呆在一起，那没关系。”他倾身向前，把下巴搁在对方的膝盖上。“如果你现在不想让我再咬你，那也没关系。”他的头发感觉到了Bruce的手掌。“我们会撑下去的。”

“你并不知道。”

他扬起视线。“这叫做希望，Bruce。这是我胸前这东西的意义。”

“我不能只是希望所有事都会变好。”

“不，但是我们可以为之战斗，”Clark告诉他。“而且我们会的，只要你还想让我留在你身边。”

合上双眼。“我想要的，Clark。你知道我想要。但是这和想不想要无关。这关乎于做正确的事还有……妈的我现在根本不知道什么是正确的。”他的眼睛睁开，视线锁在了Clark身上，闪耀着，那么美丽。“以前我从来没有做到，Clark。我……我恐惧着契结可能意味的事情，我恐惧着让这个族群分崩离析，我知道你说你永远不会要求任何事，但是我不能真的一点都不给你。而且我想给的不是一点，不只是一点，”他低下头看着手臂上的瘀伤。“但这就是我现在有的一切了。”

Clark觉得自己刚刚航行过一场嗜血的暴风雨，然而最终却毫发无伤。Bruce的声音不再是精确而疏离，而是被一抹先前的踌躇所渲染，带上了部分沮丧。

“我想要，Clark。但是我也想……你……我的族群……而我不想……”一个挫败的叹息。“我相信你，”他说。“我相信你。我相信你。”

这些话语变成了咒语，缓慢地褪色成一个筋疲力竭的呼吸，Clark用一个温暖的亲吻占据了他。他们的伙伴关系依然稚嫩而不稳定，但是随着那些话语，让人感觉似乎就在刚才，他们建立起了某种更广大，更坚固的基础，在过去那个与世隔绝的星期里他们包围住彼此的没有窗户的墙壁之外，他们构建起了某种足以对抗整个世界的东西。

Clark没有做出任何性爱的怂恿动作，相反他在回到床上躺下的时候抱住对方，陷入一段深深的力竭的睡眠。这是他们第一次睡在一起——真正的睡在一起——在热潮之外，Clark把脸埋在对方的脖子里，沉溺在环绕着他的那些慵懒的香气的漩涡的、馥郁充足的气息里。

那将会很难。

不论前路何方，都不会轻松。

但是他相信，他们可以做到的，他们一起。


	17. Chapter 17

“嘿。”

Dick抬起头，迅速又落回到面前床上摆着的笔记本电脑上。

“你想干什么？”

他看到Jason在敞开的门口暴躁地动来动去。“只是说说话。”他低声说。

在被Bruce打败之后，几乎一整个晚上，Jason要么沮丧地坐在角落里，要么就不在视线之内。Dick享受着能够与他儿时英雄尽情畅谈的机会，还能免除被某个族群伙伴鄙视，虽然这次相聚并不是那么的尽善尽美，这都要归罪于那场不可言说的破坏之战给这个家庭留下的阴影。当天色开始泛白，Bruce随着一声含糊不清的告别把这个氪星人拽上了他的床。

由于工作缘故，Clark没能参与他们以晚点为特色的早餐，但是Jason来了。他最后进来的，整个早餐期间都保持沉默，视线完完全全看着下方，这个谦卑的竞争者看起来狼狈不堪，就好像他整晚都蜷缩在森林里的一个小洞中。

Dick没有让自己的视线在他身上徘徊，也没有看自己在他颧骨上留下的丑陋瘀伤。现在他再也不会让自己在这个男人身上徘徊不定了。

“走开，Jason。”

“我想和你说话。”

“我跟你没什么好说的。”

“有说的。”

他的手握成了拳头。

Jason犹豫了片刻，等待他的回应。当这个回应看起来遥遥无期时，他向前一步走进了房间，说道，“你为什么打我？”

他难以置信的地看着这个男人：“你他妈是认真的？”

Jason阴沉着脸，视线落下去盯着地板。“你为什么那么做，Dick？”

“你以为是为什么？”他冷嘲。

他不安地动了动。视线在地板上任意找了个地方盯着不动。“我不知道。”

Dick啪地摔上了电脑，双腿从床上甩下来，他站起身，双臂交叉，盯着对面的男人。“你猜怎么着，”他干巴巴地说。“我一点儿都不意外呢。”

Jason匆匆看了他一眼。

“实际上，现在这个情境里唯一让人意外的，是你居然这么快就发现我再也不会像一只迷路的小鸭子一样追着你了呢。”

Jason皱眉，重新低下头看着之前那块地板。双眼暗沉，表情依然带着不可言说的情绪。

“考虑到最近十二小时里你唯一对其开了尊口的人是Clark，我猜他不知怎的让你想明白了这件事，”Dick指控道，声音低沉。“我猜我应该感到荣幸，你居然发现我打了你。在Bruce就站在你面前的情况下，我毫不惊奇你会忽略掉后续发生的一切。”

“我们打了……”

“我说，滚开，Jason！”

沉默被他崩溃的粗重喘息声打破。他恨自己。恨自己听起来不像是愤怒的正义指控者，而是愤怒的受害者。

Jason等着，看到他没有继续，然后才开口，声音从紧抿的唇间挤出来。“为什么？”

“你觉得为什么，你个混账？”

“我不知道，”他低吼，视线闪烁着回到他身上，带着一抹恶毒的火花，他一贯表现出的敌意。“所以我在问你。”

Dick感到有一大团怒气寄宿在了他的咽喉深处。当他开口时，发出了低沉阴险的粗哑声响。“要我给你点暗示，哈？我不知道你对我的那点儿注意力能不能让你想起来，几天前你可是把你的鸡巴塞进了我的屁股里。你还锁结我。我知道你觉得那无所谓但是我很疼。但是，我不在乎了，因为，去他妈的，我本来以为我对你来说多少比一个omega替代品要重要些。我以为你想做爱是因为你喜欢我。以为你对我的喜欢足够多，而不会因为一个omega轻轻吹口气就把我扔下。”

Jason不自在地从左脚换到右脚。慢慢的他的视线从地面重新游移到他的身上。他的双眸湛蓝，深得近乎黑色。“你是不是想……？”

“想什么？”Dick怒骂。

Jason的视线快速瞄了一眼床，然后瞄回来。

Dick能感觉到那团怒气顺着他的食道升了上来，胆汁一样的辛辣，爆发成令人作呕的毒药。“想、什、么？”他咬牙切齿，双眼眯起谴责地看着对方。

Jason的视线回到床上。“你想不--”

“这就跟上次一样不是么？”Dick打断他。“我们因为你是一个彻头彻尾的alpha王八蛋吵起来，然后你就免费打了一炮。所以现在我们因为你是一个彻头彻尾的alpha王八蛋又吵了起来，你就跑到这里来打算要脱裤子了。”

Jason咬住了脸颊内侧。

“真是抱歉，我刚才说的不太清楚。滚、出、去。”

他退后了一步，双眼再次报复性地死盯着地板。“我只是来问你是不是要离开。”他吞吐着说。

“是啊没错。说的跟真的一样。”

Jason指着他床上的笔记本。“你要离开吗？”

“我……”Dick皱眉，因为对方诚恳的音调而丢盔卸甲。“我在考虑。”

“为什么？”

“我……操，Jason。你知道为什么我想离开。”他转过身背对他，盯着被抛弃在凌乱床铺上的电脑。“听着，我太生气了我不想跟你讨论这个，行不行？你这回真的是欺人太甚了，我……干，这次我不会就这么原谅你。”

愤怒地。“我不知道你在生气！”

“不！你压根没注意我有没有生气！”

一声深深的、苦恼不堪的喘气声。“我对不起你，行吗？”Jason说，声音是不符合他个性的紧张。“我不会与人沟通我做得很烂，如果你不……”Jason低声咒骂，Dick听到他重新进了门。“我不知道我们俩是因为那件事闹起来，”他从紧抿的嘴唇里挤出来，“我不是故意要搞砸的对不起。”

他再次沉默下来等待Dick将其填补。但他紧紧地闭着他的颌骨一语不发。

“妈的，你想让我说什么？”

“Jason，你还是……”

一声巨响。

Dick转过身，被眼前的景象吓到了。“该死的你在干什么？”

Jason瞪着他，“这看起来还能干什么？”

Jason跪在了门口，用一个与臣服相似的姿势。可尽管他跪坐在弯曲折叠的膝盖上但他并不是在投降。他的双手反抗地蜷曲成拳，下颌向下形成尖锐的夹角，视线全然集中于前方，熟悉的侵略性的武断与明显的窘迫和绝望的渴望混合在一起，点燃了他的目光。

“起来，”Dick粗哑地说，“这不是族群事件。你没必要做这种事。”

“我还能见鬼的做什么，啊？”Jason挑衅。“我明白了。我搞砸了。我错了。我他妈还能说什么？”

Dick看得出来，在被迫做出臣服姿势没过多久，又再次摆出这种姿态是多么的激怒他。这有悖于他的本能，要否认他脑子里那种高水平alpha的本能绝对是个挑战，与在新鲜的伤口上撒盐无异。

“谁告诉你这么做的？”

“没谁。”

“你真不会撒谎。”

Jason沉下脸。“外星人说……说他对Bruce这么做的。”

Dick的嘴唇弯了起来。“起来吧。”

“你打算要跟我谈谈了吗？”

“不。”

Jason拧过下巴。“那就不起来。”

Dick没有费心指出来，对Jason来说一边跪在他的门口一边还拒绝他，这种事有多么荒谬。这个“下跪”并不仅仅意味着坐在小腿上，而是希望所有事情无论如何会好起来。

“Jason，”Dick说，“我……我知道你感到抱歉，行么？但是这不重要，因为这改变不了什么……你感到抱歉是因为我对你不高兴了，而不是因为我本人不开心。”

Jason皱眉，看向一边。“不是那样的。”

“就是那样。好吧，我原谅你，但是……这并不会改变这件事。我不会就这么把发生过的事都忘掉。你伤害了我，我知道你不是故意的，但是……你还会再伤害我，还会无意为之，而我做不到。”

尖刻地，“所以你还是要走。”

“可能吧，我……”

“你会回来吗？”

“会。”他毫不迟疑地回答。

Jason动了动。“多久？”

“不知道，”Dick绝望地说。“我不知道我要去做什么。”

“你告诉我这是个很棒的族群……”

“这是个很棒的族群！”Dick大叫，“我并不是要抛弃它，Jason，我……就算我想我估计我也抛不下。我只是需要离开一段时间。你能明白吗？”

Jason脸上划过一抹陌生的表情。他站起来，拉紧了外套，抽动下巴点了点头。“好，”他说，声音紧绷而压抑。“我明白了。”

Dick口中干涩不已，惊讶地看着Jason再也没有说一个字，他离开了。他向着大厅走去，快速的脚步声迅速地淡去。

“干……”Dick的手指插进头发里。“干……”

他的视线徒劳地在房间里飘忽不定，直到落在了被弃置一旁的电脑上。他在浏览航班列表和公寓出租网页，寻找一个既能当床用也能做一个低预算的蝙蝠洞的新地方。这些都并不是认真的，只是个半露头的逃跑备案，更像是一种减压的方式，而不是个真正的B计划。然而当他看着电脑光滑的外壳时，这个主意突然看起来既可行又充满预谋。

但也无比懦弱，近乎残酷。

同时却也……

他闭上双眼，苦恼地揉着前额。

只是，昨晚发生的一切证明了这个族群并不需要他，如此罢了。

既然现在Clark即将成为Bruce的稳定伴侣和配偶，那Bruce也就不再需要他的支持了。唯一一个让他左右两难的族群成员是Jason，而Jason……证明了他并不值得去徘徊等候。就算他……天啊，可他还是很想那样做。

但是如果他那么做了，如果他跑出去把那个离开的alpha叫回来，他只是让这个循环从头再来罢了。他们会四肢纠缠的倒在床上，他会向着对他的喜欢——真正的喜欢——更进一步，然后Jason的注意力会啪地回到Bruce身上，或是到别的omega身上，就像一个解散了的抢劫团伙又重新聚拢一样。他们会争吵，打炮，他会舍弃他。周而复始。

他想要Jason但他……他想要的比Jason准备好了能给他要多。或许Jason永远也不会对他这个性种投入那么多。

最后一抹沸腾的怒气平复下来，留给他怪异的被耗干耗尽了的感觉，就好像他的愤怒是唯一能抵抗情感的筋疲力竭的洪流的东西。他的脑中不停地涌现出过去几天的事件，用酷刑一般的帧数，细细回顾着他对这个年轻男人的无数感觉。刺激，漠视，兴奋，渴望，希望，爱慕，伤痛，愤恨……现在只剩下了挫败。空虚，依然叫人心碎，但……都结束了。


	18. Chapter 18

事情发生的时候，Bruce正在训练。

一系列很久之前就记下的动作让他的肌肉劳损，温热而熟悉的灼烧感让他的肌肉疼痛，这是他让自己镇静的日常任务。身上的瘀伤抗议这些运动，伤痕紧贴着衣物的沉重布料，随着每一次皮肤的伸展而摩擦出疼痛。他忽视它们，保持着缓慢而沉稳的一系列动作，踢腿，拳击，击打，冷酷地使假想的对手无力还击。

皮肤的味道升起来包围了他，带着陌生的异域麝香，他平时的那种omega甜腻味道被Clark更为火热、麝香味更浓烈的气息染了色，这是他们那个无性相缠、身躯紧贴的夜晚的副产品。他醒过来时，Clark正抱歉地从他的怀抱里挣脱出去，嘟囔着什么，一个叫Perry的男人还有赢回自己的信誉度之类的。

他模模糊糊地记得自己发出一声愤怒的占有性的咆哮黏上了他，之后随着对方把他深深的美味的嘴巴按上了他的后才温和下来。在那一刻——他陷入了一场与大老远那个老板相对抗的荒谬幼稚的拉锯战，疲惫被赶走了，他贪婪地沐浴在他嘴唇的香氛之中——几个小时前差点将这个男人从他的人生中撵出去的那些恐惧，在那一刻他完全无法构想。

现在，随清晨渐晚，这些恐惧又慢慢蠕行着，感染病一般爬回他的脑子里。

他在害怕。他害怕契结，害怕他与Clark的伙伴关系对他的族群意味着什么，害怕迈向一个他从未计划要拥有的未来。但是，随着一个乘隙踢击，他决定，他不会让自己被那种恐惧感掌控。不会在Clark用那样真诚的信念看着他、告诉他他们会撑下去的时候被击败。不会在另一个男人的手掌的温度环绕着他的，借给他如此这般的无声支持的时候，而这种支持令他茫然无措，只得反反复复的告诉他他信任他，就像卡带重播的录音机。

因为他确实信任Clark。

他不知道如今将会发生什么，他们的关系会变得怎样，但是他对Clark的信任足以让他盲目踏向前路。他信任Clark远远超过了他对任何alpha，他爱他，尽管那些恼人的焦虑始终阴冷地环绕在他的思维中，他依然会为了他战斗。他会战斗的，因为Clark……让他变得更好。

他叹气，停下来，伸展他被使用过度的身体。

他不得不紧紧抓住那串思路。他必须保持强大，不让自己再度陷落到黑暗的不确定，以及那无论何时当他记起前一晚的灾难，或是脖子上慢慢淡去的啃咬标记时，就会拼命想要控制住他的恐惧。

他转身又进行了一轮训练，就在那时Jason突然闯进了他身后的门。

几乎是立刻，他就嗅到了他，一个骚动的alpha那尖锐强烈的味道，比他本人更先地像一条血红色的迎宾毯一样冲了进来。警铃大作，仿佛直接在耳中敲响。

Bruce转过身来，双手握拳，露出牙齿。Jason想要再次比拼，这并不让他吃惊。这个男孩太过固执，可不会被打趴一次就放弃。他的脑子里的性种动态学太过于根深蒂固，不会如此简单就向一个omega屈服的。他太过于基因本质里的本能所驱使而……

Jason走入环形场地内，径直走向他，停下来绝望地看着他的防御姿势。他的头发凌乱缠绕，双眼黯淡而空洞，不知为何，他的脸似乎比前一天苍老了。

他开口时，伴着破碎的粗哑，“我搞砸了。”

Bruce感到紧张从他肩头衰退。“Jason……”

男人扑上前，一个莽撞的拥抱让二人撞在了一起。Bruce蹒跚着退后，被惊讶捕获，他被撞上一根亘古的粗糙石柱，发出哼声。头顶的蝙蝠们慌张警惕地窃笑起来，随后安静下来看着他们。

他们就这么站着仿佛过去了很久很久，被一个混乱的拥抱缠住，隐藏在洞穴阴影笼罩的角落。Jason的下巴勾在Bruce的肩上，躬身贴着他，呼吸断续而受伤。Bruce慢慢地，用自己的双臂环抱住对方，等待着。

等Jason终于退开，他犹豫了一下，然后摇晃着扑上前，用他的脸颊描绘着Bruce的脸，这是一种古老而尊重的方式，beta们在与族群头领重复确认自身时，会使用的方式。Jason把它当做一个实验性的归属的象征，一种标志，正如它暗示的东西一样单纯，它象征着族群伙伴。

“Jason……”Bruce听到自己的声音，“发生了什么？”

他知道，最好是在得到一抹提示后，再判断自己是否真的理解了这个举动。在Jason的眼中有太多深沉的东西，他无法轻易将其归结到某件事当中。有太多东西从未被倾诉。

“Dick，”Jason直白地回答道。

Bruce点了点头。他无需更多信息，Jason也无需多言。他现在唯一需要的就是一个盟友。他们的关系已经敌对那么久，这个单纯的、对他的支持的索求，感觉起来就像是在丛林里穷极砍伐了数个星期，终于清出了一条出路。

“我很抱歉。”Bruce低声说。

“我也是。”

他再次用拥抱把他拽向前，感觉到他的身体的坚硬形状尴尬地敲击着他的。这既不是安抚性的紧密相贴，也不像是在承认彼此的弱点，但是Jason不假思索地接受了唐突的安慰，而Bruce则从这个举动中吸取到一丝陌生的解脱，他牢牢将其抓住。这安抚了他体内某个他甚至不知道在隐隐作痛的部分，留给他丢盔卸甲的精疲力尽的感觉。

“我本应该成为一个更好的父亲，对你们两人，”他低语。

一阵轻嘲的大笑，“我有一个爸。我不想再要一个了。”

Bruce叹气，“Dick要走了吗？”

“我想是的。”

“他会回来的，Jason。”

“我知道。”

他咀嚼着这个男孩声音里的紧绷，很长时间，直到Jason离开了他的怀抱，跌靠在他身边的石笋上，疼痛让他不自然地移动，阐述着他隐藏的瘀伤。Clark前一晚说的那些话重新回到他脑中。长久以来，这是他第一次看着Jason，看到他是多么的年轻，只有眼睛周围疲惫的皮肤背叛了他的年龄。他的alpha激素让他脸上多出了稠密的须发的阴影，让他的肌肉变得更多，整个人更加的棱角分明。他眼中有着一种不服输的黑暗，低低地，愤怒地燃烧着，即使他还是个孩子。

那可能是来自他那被蹂躏的早期童年，他过早对自己性种的认识，或者那仅只是他的一部分，Bruce猜不到。

“如果你想的话，你也可以离开。”

“我……”Jason犹豫不决。

“Dick是你的支柱，”Bruce说，“如果你想要一点时间离开，我不会责怪你，毕竟Clark现在……”他止住了。

Jason向后倚靠在岩石上。

“只要你还会回家。”他补充道。

Jason皱起眉头。“我不知道……我才刚回来，我回来是因为这是我的族群，而它……我从来不觉得这里是家，你知道的，但是我确实能感觉到……族群。现在我把它毁了。”

他用目光批评着他。

Jason瞥了他一眼，捕捉到他的视线，尖锐地移开。“这……有时候很难在这儿生活，你知道吗？你的气味……它无所不在。”

Bruce低吼。“这不是我能决定的事。”

“我知道，操，我知道但是……”他闭上眼睛。“我并不是真的想干你，你知道的。不是你。但是……有时候当空气里被omega填满，那实在是……实在是很难记起来那是……你。那只是一个讨厌我的单身的高水平omega而已。不管我做什么，我都不够好我……我真不敢相信我居然在跟你说这个。”

“我并不讨厌你。”

一阵踌躇的沉默延伸开来。

“我也不可能会永远单身，”他继续说道。

这个alpha缩了缩。“别提醒我这个。”

缓慢地。“你不喜欢我和Clark，是不是？”

他看向一边。“是。”

他点头。看来这不是最终的胜利，只是休战。但是在二人之间这么持久又陈腐的战争之后，这已经足够了。他无法向这个靠在他身旁的失落而疲倦的灵魂要求更多。他不需要更多。Jason依然是他的家人，他们都已经受了够多的伤。

“我和Dick……”Jason开口，“我意思是我们……做爱了。”

“我知道。”

他低下头点了点。“是啊，你当然知道。”

他们在徘徊的沉默中站着。

“你觉得他还会让我……”

Bruce发出低沉的不满。

“哈，”Jason看着他，带着一抹锐利的微笑。“你不喜欢我和Dick，是吗？”

“是。”

“这么看来你走运了。”他踢了一脚脚边的卵石。“他也不怎么喜欢。”

Bruce发出哼声。“他可不是这么跟我说的。”

Jason的视线闪过他的。“他告诉了你什么？”

他不自在地动了动。“他认为这是一个错误。但他不想它是个错误。”

“他……”

“他说什么你做什么，”Bruce低吼。“如果他叫你离他远点你就离他远点。”

“但是……”

“如果他叫你再次靠近，而你再次伤害他，我会打断你的腿。”

愤愤不平的一眼。“那如果是他伤害我呢？”

“你自己处理。”

Jason晃了晃脑袋。“太残忍了，老兄。”

“你想要被当做一个alpha来对待，”Bruce提醒他，声音低沉。“如你所愿。”

Jason的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线，低头看着自己的手。“我不想离开，Bruce。”

这一句坦言如同一个疑问悬置在空气中。Jason平常的那种果断的声音，因为一抹叫人大跌眼镜的不安全感而微微上扬。

“我知道这一次我搞砸了，”Jason继续。“我得到教训了。但是我不想就这么离开，我是说，我才刚回来，而且Dick，”他暂停下来，咽了咽。“Dick有朋友，但我没有。在外面我只是一头独狼，这……我受够了这样。我想要成为这个族群的一份子。”

“你不需要离开。”

Jason绷紧了身子。

“你也不需要每天每刻都呆在这里，”他低声说。“如果我的气味让你分心，那就离开一天。这个城市有足够多的气味可以让你追随。”

“法律上来说我已经死了。”Jason刻薄地提醒他。“我不能就这么在大街上晃来晃去。”

“你死的时候是十五岁，几乎没什么名气，”他回击，“没有人会认出你的。”

Jason皱眉，消化着这个新主意。

“那Superman会……”他寻找着合适的词，“在这儿？”

“有可能。”

“那他会是……”Jason紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“你知道的……”

“我是头领。”他低声说。

“我知道但是……”

更缓慢。更低沉。“我、是、头领。”

“好吧，”他最后说，“好吧。我会呆在附近的。”

他轻哼一声表示同意。

“你要告诉我Dick在做什么，行么？他会跟你保持联系的。”

“行。”

“我还能时不时帮你一起夜巡。”

“是的。”

“然后别再让那个外星人咬你。”

他一眼瞪过去，削弱了对方的气势。

Jason耸肩，“嘿，我就打算试试能不能连胜三局，别揍我啊。”

几小时后，Jason回到宅邸消失了踪迹，Bruce坐在电脑前盯着训练场，试图判断那个疏离的拥抱和对话是不是真的发生过。他最近并没有受到任何颅内损伤，安全监控镜头也确认了整个事件的真实性。所有证据均指向二人确实举起了白旗。但是他始终不能完全相信。

感应器发出快速预警的哔哔声，而后Clark带着一抹红蓝相间的掠影出现了。他在他身侧着陆，得到了太阳充能的肌肉鼓动着。他的披风沉重笔直地垂坠在身后，深红色的织物打着旋儿。一缕乌黑的卷毛不受约束地搭在眉间。他的鼻孔里似乎要冒出火来，眉毛低垂，双眼视线在沿着他身子滑下的过程中失去了焦距（透视扫描中）。

“我很好，”他低声说。

Clark的视线快速掠回到他的脸。“他做了什么？”

“谁？”

“Jason，”Clark厉声大喊，“你浑身都是他的味道。他又攻击你了？”

“不，”微微皱眉。“我们拥抱了一下。”

“我很严肃，Bruce。如果他还一直这么做你必须要跟他谈谈。”

“我谈了。”Bruce说。

Clark的注视瞄准他，走向前。“他说了什么？”

Bruce蹙额。“我再也没有族群了。”

“什么？！”

“Dick要离开了，而Jason……我不知道他最后会怎么做。他现在还在这儿。但是Dick一直是他与族群的维系，不是Alfred也不是我。”

“那这是……这是好事吗？”

“我还不知道，”他叹气，挺直身子。“我不认为是坏事。”

Clark的目光柔软下来。“但是你不想让他们走？”

“我从不想让他们走。但是如果Dick需要离开那么我会让他离开。”他回头瞥了一眼闲置中的训练场，“我认为Jason不知道自己需要什么，但是他会搞清楚的。他其实很聪明，比他假装的聪明得多。他以为alpha并不具有那样的智慧。”

Clark把他的头扳过来，打量着他的表情。“你还好吗？”

他点了点头。

“你依然拥有你的族群，Bruce。它只是换了个样子罢了。”

再次简单地点了点。

外星人的蓝色眼睛分析着他。“他们都长大了，是吧？”

Bruce张开嘴想要否认，却自己哽住了。脑袋冷酷地上下动，很不情愿地点了点。

Clark悄悄潜向前用双臂环住了他。他们的嘴唇相接，Bruce颤抖着，Clark那无比强大的味道在他口中蔓延开，用满满的情色意欲点燃了他肌肤的每一根神经。他再次地疑惑他以前怎么可能会觉得这个男人的气息很无趣呢。那气息是那么稳固，安然，还调有他与生俱来的异于常人的无畏香气，一股情色浓烈的外星气息，温暖而潮湿地聚集在他的舌头上，混合在熟悉的alpha的强烈味道，以及那无比亲切的味觉，全部都来自Clark。

那几乎让他忘掉了隐隐作痛的瘀伤，忘掉了昨晚一桩桩事件，以及迫在眉睫的他最年长的养子的第二次离别。Dick和Jason以前都离开过。都在他的屋檐之外生活过。都因此学会了成长。而且都回来了。但是，当他听到有一个将要离开时，他依然不由自主地感到一种陌生的痛苦。

没有Dick，他不确定Jason是否还会留下来。

“嘿，”他们的嘴唇分开，Clark低声说道。“我不能久留，我只是想来确认你是不是还和我在一起呢。”

“什么？”

“昨天晚上你说……”

“我们还在一起。”他低声呢喃。

Clark蹭了蹭他。“多久呢？”他紧张地说。

Bruce轻哼着，“如我所见的久。”

坚不可摧的双臂抱着他紧了紧。“你是认真的？”

他张开双眼，有些生气地看着他。“我不撒谎。”

“我知道。只是，你昨晚可是不同的调调。相当的不同。”

“我以前从未做过这个，Clark，我……”他蹙眉。“在我松开了手的时候，你不要就这么放开我，明白吗？因为我会的。我不可能永远都带着面具，我现在还该死的觉得害怕。”

他用粗暴的低吼做出这一番坦白，脸扭向一旁，双臂僵硬地绕着对方迟迟不肯离去的身躯。Clark看起来明白了——终于明白了——终于放下了。

“上帝啊，有时候我真是爱死你了。”

他瞪着他。“回去上班去，Kent。”

嘴唇匆忙地按在了他的上，男人在气旋中消失了，一如既往地言听计从。

Bruce一直等到他确定男人已经走了，才舔了舔自己嘴唇上，弥留不散的他的香气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：
> 
> 几个翻译出现疑虑的地方，把原文放出来，大家可以找找茬~  
> \---------------------------------  
> Clark蹭了蹭他。“多久呢？”他紧张地说。  
> （原句：How far？）  
> Bruce轻哼着，“如我所见的久。”  
> （原句：As far as I can see; 这一句意思是‘就我看来/如我所见’，这里巧用far一词，同时也表示日期的长久；）  
> \---------------------------------  
> “我知道。只是，你昨晚可是不同的调调。相当的不同。”  
> （原句：Play a different tune, 意味演奏不同的曲调；）  
> \---------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

空气火热而沉重，被醉生梦死的交错气息填满，还有咽喉深处的咕哝声，和压抑的令人混乱的快感的呻吟。Bruce的身体在他上方战栗，肌肉在屋顶灯光的照耀下毫不掩饰地展示着他的美丽。在他光滑而苍白的肌肤上，汗水闪耀着光泽，令他的伤疤更加鲜明。

他的身子向前隆起，膝盖深陷在Clark脑袋两侧的床褥里，他的前臂则抵着Clark的胯部。他的头沉下去，吞下了他的alpha的长鸡巴，Clark用一模一样的动作，仰起头来将这份快感尽数还报。不像Bruce，他的眼睛是睁开的，紧盯着上方这一具被肌肉和伤疤交错的肉体。

他比Clark所见过的任何东西都要美。男人原始而暴力的男性特质，因肉体上篆刻着的神秘故事而别具风情，他的身躯的完美形状，那馥郁的虏获人心的气息，用迷惑卷曲的魅力四溢的omega味道从他身上翻涌而下。

一个用武力将他狠狠按在身下，跌入隆隆作响的床上的omega，一个用仿佛精确训练过的掠食似的精确性吸着他的阴茎的omega，一个快速并越发急促地在他口中冲刺的omega。

Clark含着对方的长物，看着Bruce在他身上移动，发出了呻吟。每一个扭动和撞击都比前一次略微失控，每一次退后和肌肉的收缩都稍稍地降低了效率，每一次臀部的摇动渐渐失了秩序，失去优雅，而所有这一切，都因此更加美丽。他所有的能力随着高潮的临近而分崩离析。他仿佛上瘾了那样看着他，看着Bruce往日流畅的动作瓦解了，他的控制力在Clark舌头的精心照顾下粉碎，他配合着他每一次向下刺入，贪婪地吸吮着这个omega的杆状物的长长的曲线。

Bruce在咽喉的深深处发出呻吟，声音正对着Clark疼痛的杆状物响起，令他不由自主地扭动起来。新一波唾液在他舌头下方引起火热而辛辣的刺痛，他吞咽着对方。Bruce咒骂着吐出了他的，把脸埋在他的腹股沟处，握住了Clark的鸡巴那逐渐鼓起来的根部，他不断向那里进攻，却又深深呻吟，被自己的巅峰快感给打断。

Clark感觉这场交战中自己快要胜利了，更加用力地手口并用，将他含的更深，抬起头来让一根手指划过他微微湿润的峡谷。Bruce的呻吟破碎成断续的喘息，他用力贴在他身上，肌肉战栗着，因这突如其来的攻击而陷落。

“操，Clark……”

Clark一路追踪到入口那微湿的一圈，逗弄着他的肉体，同时继续啜吸刺入口中的长物。Bruce似乎适应了这种对待，攒足了力气，再次在他口中戳刺，这时，Clark的一根手指推开了湿透了的那一圈紧皱的肌肉，进入到后方温暖的洞穴中。Bruce剧烈扭动起来，牙缝里挤出了嘶声。

“Clark……”

他又添了一根手指，配合着嘴里的动作，推入他体内。弯起的手指缓慢抓挠着他，从前列腺向下摸到括约肌后方的那个敏感非常的点。他小心翼翼地侍弄着那里的神经，令Bruce的面部因快感而变幻，就像每一次他含入他的结时一样，他希望他们用了一个能够看到Bruce的脸的姿势，但也深爱着这个姿势下对方展示在他眼前的细致入微的斗争。

Bruce在他上方扭动着，发出一声陌生的尖利吟叫，然后怒气冲冲地把Clark的鸡巴吸回到嘴里，报复性地紧紧吸住，重新把自己研碎在对方口中。

他凑上前，把脸按在Bruce那可口的味道的源泉，张开咽喉将他含的更深，远超任何普通人类能够达到的深度。他开始粗鲁地将手指在他潮湿而温暖的体内摩擦，并在他感觉到对方的回应时愉悦地呻吟出来。

等到Bruce射的时候，混乱不堪的高潮一波接一波。

他大叫出声，声音疲惫而带着无与伦比的欲求，他的括约肌紧紧攀住了他的手指，Clark咽下了精液，并在他发出被击溃一般的呻吟、跌落在他身上时，抱住了这个满足地颤抖着的身体。

“上帝啊，你这样双重高潮的时候真的是美极了。”他粗声粗气地说。

Bruce轻颤着，“去你的，Clark……”

片刻时光溜走。

Clark肆意亲吻着他的伴侣的肌肤，淹没在从他毛孔里涌出的深沉色情的味道里。通常来说alpha的味觉并没有强大到能够察觉出omega皮肤里渗出的激素的程度。Clark从未如此珍视过他的超级感官。

Bruce呻吟着，他鼓动着肌肉从Clark游走的手掌下挣脱出来。他从他身上翻身下来，调头，在Clark的腿间重新坐下来。闪耀的、美丽的蓝色眼睛，如同漩涡令他的呼吸凝滞了片刻，直到Bruce地向下伸出手，拳头用令人窒息的力度紧紧捏住他半成型的结。

Clark在欲求的潮水下颤抖，痴迷地看着Bruce朝着他阴茎余下的部分落下，他好像唯恐它消失那般愤怒地吸着他，嘴唇紧紧包裹起来绕着他的alpha。他的双眼始终锁定着他的，瞳孔无视光亮扩张开来，就像一双黑洞。因为他严苛的欲望，而变得黑暗，充满毁灭，无比危险。被那一圈完美的浅蓝色框在中间。

没过多久，Clark就变得气喘吁吁，在对方不断溢出的那简直是违法的美丽气息中溺亡，当他近乎无助地朝着他口中那饥饿无比的深渊耸动时，他极尽所能地试图不让自己的能力失控。

他射的时候，呻吟从他喉中爆发，力量犹如一记猛拳，给天花板描绘上了一层冰晶。

“我……f-fuck，我很抱歉，”他听到自己结结巴巴地说着，而Bruce正把他舔得干干净净，拳头依然紧握着他根部的栓。“我会赔钱的。”

Bruce抬起头，冷漠地打量了一下战损，回过头温柔地吸去他依然昂首挺立的鸡巴上的射出来东西。他一直舔着他，直到所有迸射的罪证都消失殆尽。

Clark把自己交给了胯下的触感，让体内的alpha发出满足的咆哮，他被握着，被品味，被他的配偶深深满足，被这个星球上轻而易举掌控一切的控制狂，和这个美好伟岸到毫无保留的男人。

“这样比较好，”Bruce低声说着，视线一路逡巡而上直视他的双眼。

Clark不解，“什么？”

“开着灯。”

他在他的凝视下颤抖，发现自己不由地点了头，不假思索便同意了，这一双令人眩晕的秘银双眼中的锐利，在做爱过程中用如此这般的浓烈的迷人视线注视观察着他，就像Bruce在白天展现给他的一样。

在他们最初开始交配的时候，黑暗是一层保护膜，里面有着某些没有说出口的默认，能够保护他们不受彼此影响。一个沉默的标志，意味着他们可以交配但不用成为配偶，能够成为爱侣而不用坠入爱河。但是，他的超级视力看破了黑暗，而Bruce不知为何也在目不可视的黑暗中看穿了一切，而现在，他们都不在黑暗之中了。  
（and now they were no longer in the dark. ）

现在一切都不一样了。

Bruce放开了他，攀上他的身子，跌落在他身上。Clark伸手抬起他的下巴，把轻轻的一吻按在他唇上，舌头逡巡着他下巴上刺人的胡茬，用口含住了他颈侧的腺体。如此近的距离之下，Bruce的气息几乎过载，一条满载着不可思议的香精的富饶河流，从他身上宛若一曲浑然天成的塞壬幻歌流淌而下，充满淫邪的肉欲和令人成瘾的情色，因热切的暗示而浓重。

Bruce贴近他，给予许可。

Clark咬了下去。

就好像从太阳落入北冰洋。

Bruce的味道——他真正的味道——正如他的气息所隐喻的那样，甚至有过之而无不及。包围了他，令他入魔，如此的令人上瘾，这一定是违法的。宛如一种可以永远陷入其中的深深的黑暗。一种能够困住他，毁灭他的黑暗，将他囚禁，而在这个监狱中，他将永远、永远也不会怀念光明，怀念力量，怀念不可泯灭的太阳。因为与他相比，太阳的扰乱是那么苍白无力，一个遥远的天体，那一点点引力根本不足以将他从他的配偶的脖子上拉开。

唯一能够让他停下的，唯一能够阻止他的……

低沉，严肃，疼痛的。“够了。”

……是他。

Clark推开，缓慢地深呼吸，轻颤。“天啊……我……”他挣扎着控制住断续的呼吸。“天啊……”  
Bruce仔细地看着他，审视地分析着他在被掩饰的品味下做出的嘴巴大张的反应。他反复地舔着他的脸，粗暴地品尝着他汗水中的alpha，当Clark扑上前，将自己作为回报献上时，他发出了低沉而深沉的呻吟，带着野兽一般的满足感。

Bruce的舌头穿透了他的双唇，扫过他的牙齿，用充满侵略的意欲扫荡他的口腔。Clark在自己的舌头被扫到一边时发出了呻吟，这样一来他的伴侣就能够描绘他内侧口腔，他的嘴唇，还有他牙齿的圆钝形状。这并没有持续很久，一个粗暴的掠夺之吻打断了潮湿的嘴唇，第二个吻——一个真正的吻——用意料之外的温暖淹没了Clark。

“我爱你，”当他们的嘴唇第二次分开时，他柔声轻诉。

Bruce低沉地表示赞许，让自己坐在了他上方。

他不需要Bruce重复这个姿势，不需要他重新确认他的感觉。不是在这个时刻。因为出现在这里，Bruce在这里，就是最充分证据，证明他的爱是被需要的。因为在这里和他在一起，无视所有令人困惑的恐慌，就是一个比他能够说出的任何话语都更强有力的证明。

时光犹如白驹过隙，Clark聆听着对方坠入深深的满足的安眠时，发出的心跳声。

Clark希望自己永远也不会厌倦Bruce压在他身上的重量，希望被困在这个失去意识的男人身下的感觉，将会保持这种超现实主义和令心脏停止跳动的魅力，直到他死去的那一天。

部分的他依然不能完全接受这一系列意料之外的转折，如此突然、如此彻底地改变了他的人生。部分的他依然疑惑着他是不是在等待Bruce的时候在餐厅睡着了，马上就会从这个占尽便宜的美梦中惊醒。部分的他是那么的害怕这种可能性，他无法让自己摆脱这种对睁开眼睛将会看到的事情的恐惧。

但是另一部分的他，更强大的一部分，听着对方稳健的心跳声，感觉到他的呼吸给他的皮肤带来的微痒，吸入他们快感的味道，他知道他再也想象不出任何其他答案，如此简单却又如此明确的感觉之下，他只能想到Bruce Wayne。

Bruce动了动，Clark迅速用手掌轻柔地追踪着他的伤疤，感受着肉体不自然的起伏，以及这个动作唤起的颤抖。多数伤疤都很小，几乎看不出来，但是有一些相当残暴，仅用那些扭曲的肉体就能诉说他们的来源。一个巨大的锯齿状咬痕包住了一边肩膀，这是很久以前与Killer Croc（杀人鳄）的一场战斗的恶果。两道细小的光滑平行线在他身躯的两侧，这是刻意不致命的抓伤。还有在后背下方小小的细长的手术伤痕，直接跨过脊柱，这是那场令他残疾的失败的证据，在Bane（贝恩）手中。

一些伤疤Clark记得发生了什么，他脑袋一侧的圆钝的割伤——现在已经消失在头发里——他是在与Darksied（达克赛达/黑暗君主）的仆从战斗时得到的；他肋骨上已经治愈的断裂，是Luthor的某个机器人把他砸在墙上留下的；还有他膝盖上一些小小的皱褶的烧伤，这个地方在一场Brainiac主机（布莱尼亚克）的大爆炸中被击中。

他触摸着他身上每一个非自然的印迹，每一道伤疤，直到他最终将他的手指温柔地滑过那新鲜的、刚刚印上去的，盖住了他omega腺体的咬痕。Bruce缩了一下，眨着眼睁开。当那一双黑色的，深得足以吞下全世界的陷阱聚焦在他身上，环绕着尖锐的淡蓝色的秘银光芒，Clark感到呼吸痛苦地卡在了咽喉深处。

Bruce皱着眉，迷迷糊糊地咆哮着把他从他脖子处甩开，占有性极强地把他的双手按在身下，然后闭上眼，一言不发地又陷入了沉睡。没有一丝勉强、也无半点保留地，命令着他。这样黑暗危险的控制欲，是他的性种永远也无法企及的。

Clark微笑，允许自己被控制住，在男人与生俱来的掌控下战栗，这是一种不可否认的原始的驱动，正如男人自身一样美丽而诱人。

如此这般的omega，他永远也无法想象。


End file.
